Harta & Tahta
by Angchin
Summary: Bagaimana sebuah keluarga dapat porak-poranda hanya dikarenakan harta dan tahta? Bisakah kekacauan itu diperbaiki? Mungkinkah akhir membahagiakan itu ada?/"Kalian mungkin bisa membuangku seperti sampah. Tetapi, aku bisa lebih menyingkirkan kalian layaknya debu. Kita lihat saja!"/AU. Bab 6 Update!
1. PROLOG

**PROLOG**

 **Pusat Kota London, Inggris** , **200** **2**

 **JIANLUCA** Hibiki Zala benci pada kenyataan dirinya mesti terjebak dalam keramaian pusat kota ketika siang hari. Ia benar-benar merasa jengkel, dan kejengkelannya semakin memuncak saat menyadari kulit putihnya tertimpa cahaya terik matahari, membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja berambut pirang sepundak dengan kulit pucat mencolok.

Jian berdiri di trotoar jalan di depan bangunan tinggi _Departemen Store_ ―yang ia duga adalah salah satu dari sekian aset yang dimiliki ayahnya―bersandar pada tiang lampu dengan Kisaka, pengawal pribadi adiknya, berada di sampingnya.

Ia mengenakan kaos polo putih, celana jeans panjang dan topi bisbol terbalik di kepalanya. Lensa merah di matanya memancarkan kilau saat ia mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan kota London yang padat ke arah Kisaka yang sedang membuka sebuah payung hitam. Jian membuka mulut saat Kisaka mengarahkan payung hitam tersebut ke atas kepalanya. "Kurasa payung konyol itu terlalu berlebihan," komentarnya, nyaris memutar bola mata.

Kisaka merasa terusik dengan komentar bocah lelaki berusia duabelas tahun itu. Sembari memerhatikan keadaan sekitar, ia berkata acuh, "Tentu saja aku akan menyingkirkan payung konyol ini kalau saja ekspresi gelisah karena tersinari cahaya matahari tidak tampak dari wajahmu."

"Singkirkan payung itu segera, Kisaka," perintah Jian dengan cemberut. "Dan sebaiknya jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataanku, karena kawat gigi ini benar-benar membuatku risih."

Kisaka tak mengindahkan perkataan kakak dari majikannya barusan. Ia malah mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku mantel hitam panjang yang dikenakannya dan mengarahkan saputangan tersebut ke wajah Jian, mengusap sudut mata bocah itu.

"Kurasa lensa merah tidak cocok untukmu, Jian," kata pengawal itu, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Itu membuat sudut matamu berair."

"Ya, ya," gumam Jian kesal. "Kau mengalihkan topiknya, dan kuharap kita bersandiwara hanya di depan Ayahku. Sebaiknya sekarang kau bersikap normal."

"Ada apa, Jian?" kata Kisaka dengan ekspresi wajah datar. "Bukankah kau menginginkan rencana penyamaran ini berjalan dengan sempurna?"

Jian mendesah. Ia tak berniat membalas perkataan Kisaka dan sebisa mungkin menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan pengawal itu. Baginya, wajah datar yang kini diperlihatkan Kisaka terhadapnya terkesan seakan meremehkan.

Melakukan penyamaran agar tidak terkenali siapapun memang rencana Jian. Tetapi berpura-pura menjadi bocah nakal pemberontak bukanlah idenya. Adiknya-lah yang mengatur segalanya sehingga ia kini dapat merasakan perih karena lensa merah di matanya dan ngilu di seluruh giginya karena kawat gigi yang dipasang di dalam mulutnya.

Suasana hati bocah itu akan bertambah muram, jika saja, matanya tak menangkap objek yang sedari tadi telah ditunggu-tunggu dan menjadi targetnya. Ia segera terkesiap ketika melihat sosok laki-laki tampan berambut biru gelap dan berpenampilan elegan tengah duduk di dalam sebuah mobil Limusin hitam yang melintas tak jauh dari tempatnya kini berdiri. Sembari memerhatikan Limusin hitam itu memasuki area parkir khusus _Departemen Store_ , Jian memulai kembali pembicaraan, "Kisaka, kau melihatnya?"

Kisaka mengangguk, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah minuman kaleng berkarbonasi _cola_ ―minuman yang terbuat dari biji pohon kola―dari saku mantelnya dan menyodorkannya pada Jian. "Ya, kurasa kita bisa memulainya sekarang."

Jian mengambil kaleng kola tersebut dari tangan Kisaka. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan pengawal itu. Baginya berbasa-basi hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

Jian berjalan dengan langkah cepat, menerobos kerumunan yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang trotoar, lalu memasuki area parkir khusus di ruang bawah tanah _Departemen Store_. Seketika ia langsung membuka penutup pada kaleng kola saat sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berambut biru gelap yang ia ketahuinya adalah Athrun Zala, ayahnya, tengah turun dari mobil Limusin hitam yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

Jian berniat menghampiri laki-laki itu, dan ketika Athrun mulai berjalan membelakangi dirinya, ia segera berlari dan menabrakkan diri dengan sengaja ke tubuh laki-laki itu, sehingga minuman kola di tangannya menyembur mengenai jas abu-abu Athrun.

Jian tak menampakkan gelagat bersalah, ia malah memasang ekspresi menantang tatkala Athrun menatapnya intens. "Kau harus mengganti minumanku, Sir," katanya pura-pura menuntut.

Athrun memerhatikan sejenak noda kola yang membasahi jasnya, lalu kembali memandang bocah lelaki berambut pirang sepundak di depannya. Dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, ia berkata, "Mengapa aku harus mengganti minumanmu?"

"Karena kehadiranmu di sini," jawab Jian sekenanya. "Aku tidak mungkin menabrakmu kalau saja kau tidak ada di tempat ini―"

"Itu artinya kau menabrakku dengan sengaja?" sela Athrun, memotong perkataan bocah itu dengan cepat.

Jian bergeming, menimbang-nimbang kalimat apa yang akan ia lontarkan selanjutnya. Dengan tatapan menyelidik yang secara terang-terangan diperlihatkan Athrun terhadapnya, Jian menerka-nerka apakah sandiwara melodramatisnya ini akan terbongkar oleh laki-laki itu. Tetapi, sampai sejauh ini, ia sudah dapat menilai satu hal...

Ayahnya tidak mengenali suaranya. Siapa dirinya.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika aku memang menabrakmu dengan sengaja?" tanya Jian akhirnya, kali ini dengan nada suara terdengar menantang.

Sebuah senyum tipis tiba-tiba mengembang di bibir Athrun. "Tidak ada. Tapi, bolehkah aku menanyakan alasan kenapa kau sengaja menabrakku? Nah?"

Jian seketika tersentak saat melihat senyum itu. Sebelum ini ia mengira ayahnya―yang merupakan orang penting di tiga benua―pasti akan tersulut emosinya bila mendapati bocah berusia duabelas tahun bersikap kurang ajar terhadapanya, bahkan berkata menantangnya secara terang-terangan. Jian yakin laki-laki itu pasti akan mengonfrontasinya dan membawanya ke pos keamanan setempat guna memberi pelajaran pada dirinya yang dianggap bersikap 'kurang ajar'―yang sekaligus merupakan keuntungan bagi Jian karena ia dapat memiliki alasan untuk berlama-lama berada di dekat sang ayah, untuk mengorek lebih dalam jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan; mengapa sang ayah bisa tidak mengenalinya dan apa penyebab sehingga sang ayah tidak mengetahui permasalahan yang tengah menimpa keluarganya.

Tetapi, respons yang diperlihatkan pria berambut gelap itu justru berbalik dari perkiraan Jian. Athrun malah tersenyum dan berkata dengan nada yang Jian terka sebagai 'keramahan'.

 _Rencanamu gagal total_ , _Bian_ , akhirnya Jian membatin.

"Kenapa diam saja?" kata Athrun lagi, seketika membuyarkan lamunan Jian. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahukan alasannya." Athrun mengarahkan sebelah tangan ke puncak kepala Jian dan mengusapnya sekilas. "Lain kali kalau berjalan mesti berhati-hati, Nak." Laki-laki itu kemudian memutar tubuh dan berjalan pergi.

 _Tidak,_ teriak Jian dalam hati. _Kau seharusnya menghukumku, Ayah. Seperti yang Ibu lakukan bila aku bersikap tidak sopan. Bukan malah pergi seperti ini!_

"Sir―" Jian hendak berjalan guna kembali menghampiri ayahnya. Tetapi sebelum langkah itu dimulai, ia malah mengurungkan niatnya dan segera menghentikan ucapannya karena secara tiba-tiba ia melihat Athrun membuka pintu mobil Limusin dan menyambut keluar seorang remaja perempuan berambut _pink_ panjang.

"Papa! Apa yang terjadi pada jas-mu?"

Jian bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, sejenak memerhatikan dua orang di depannya dengan sorot mata skeptis. Tetapi sorot skeptis yang terpancar dari matanya segera berubah menjadi pelototan geram tatkala dilihatnya si gadis berambut _pink_ panjang dengan santainya menggandeng tangan Athrun.

Jian merasa murka. Cemburu. Ia mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dan kali ini dengan tanpa keraguan menggerakkan kakinya lagi, berjalan dengan langkah cepat berusaha menghampiri kedua orang itu.

Namun, lagi-lagi, langkah bocah itu kembali terhenti. Kali ini bukan karena kehendaknya sendiri, melainkan karena sebuah tangan besar tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram pundak sebelah kanannya, memaksa tubuhnya agar berhenti.

"Jangan sekarang, Jian," kata laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah Kisaka.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku, Kisaka," ucapan lirih Jian lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah ketimbang permintaan.

Tapi Kisaka tak mengindahkan perintah itu, ia malah semakin memperkuat cengkeramannya pada bahu Jian dan menarik tubuh bocah itu agar menjauhi dua orang di depannya. _Se-ligat_ mungkin agar Athrun dan gadis berambut _pink_ panjang yang tengah bercakap-cakap itu tidak menyadari tindakannya.

"Kisaka―" Jian hendak memprotes tetapi dengan sigap juga Kisaka membungkam mulut bocah itu dengan tangannya.

Kisaka menarik tubuh Jian ke sudut tergelap lahan parkir―tempat di mana bayangan tidak dapat dihasilkan. Ia menahan tubuh bocah itu di dinding dengan cengkeraman kuat kedua tangan pada bahunya. "Jian, tenangkan dirimu."

"Tidak!" pekik Jian. Ia semakin meronta tatkala melihat Athrun dan gadis berambut _pink_ panjang itu mulai berjalan memasuki area dalam _Departemen Store_ ―bergandengan layaknya hubungan ayah dan anak sungguhan. "Aku harus menyadarkan Ayahku!" Ia melanjutkan. "Aku harus membongkar kedok gadis licik itu! Kau juga dengar sendiri, 'kan? Gadis itu memanggil Ayahku dengan sebutan _Papa_. Memuakkan! Padahal jelas sekali warna mata gadis itu bukan hijau, dia memakai lensa! Dan aku tak habis pikir kenapa Ayahku bisa setolol itu dimanipulasi, hingga tidak menyadari permainan licik gadis itu! Aku benar-benar―"

"Jian!" Kisaka menghentikan celotehan panjang bocah itu dengan bentakan keras dan satu kali goncangan kuat pada bahunya. "Apakah seperti ini sikap dari putra sulung Cagalli Hibiki dan Athrun Zala dalam menghadapi masalah? Apakah sekarang kau masih berpikir kau pantas mendapat gelar sebagai pewaris utama dari segala aset yang dimiliki Ayah dan Ibumu? Begitu?!"

Jian tampak tertegun mendengar perkataan Kisaka. Ia menutup kedua matanya, mengatur napasnya, mencoba mengontrol emosi yang menggelegak dan seakan ingin mengambil alih kesadarannya. Walau begitu ia tidak menyalahkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, ia hanyalah bocah berusia duabelas tahun. Bukan orang dewasa yang bisa dengan mudah meredam emosi bila dihadapkan pada suatu masalah.

"Tidak," akhirnya Jian berkata datar. Ia kelihatan sedikit lebih tenang sekarang. "Aku tidak ingin gegabah dalam bertindak."

"Bagus. Kontrol emosimu. Itu jauh lebih baik," Kisaka melonggarkan cengkeraman tangannya pada bahu Jian, berharap bocah itu dapat sedikit lebih rileks. "Dengar, Jian," Kisaka melanjutkan. "Rencana Bian sudah gagal. Gagal artinya _gagal_ , tetapi kita masih bisa memikirkan rencana cadangan. Kita berdua juga sudah tahu kalau gadis yang tadi bersama Ayahmu bukanlah gadis sembarangan. Dia telah membuat Ayahmu tidak mengenali kita, membuat Ibumu nyaris kehilangan seluruh kewarasannya, dan juga telah berhasil membuat _mandek_ pembangunan hotel Ibumu di Las Vegas. Kau tidak mau masalah di keluargamu bertambah pelik, bukan?"

Jian tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kisaka. Ia menepis pegangan tangan pengawal itu dari tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan ke tempat yang dinaungi cahaya―keluar dari kegelapan sudut lahan parkir ruang bawah tanah _Departemen_ _Store._

"Kisaka," Jian menghentikan laju jalannya beberapa meter dari tempat Kisaka berdiri, membelakangi pengawal itu. Ia berkata dengan tanpa memutar tubuh, hanya menolehkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti maksudmu, aku tidak boleh sembarangan dalam bertindak. Tapi, sungguh,"

Kisaka cepat-cepat menghadap ke arah Jian ketika dirasakannya ada yang aneh pada nada suara tertahan bocah itu. Ia bahkan sempat refleks ingin kembali mengeluarkan saputangan dari mantelnya ketika melihat sudut mata bocah itu kembali berair―yang disadari Kisaka sepersekian detik setelahnya bahwa cairan itu berasal bukan dari efek pemakaian lensa di matanya, melainkan, karena bocah itu menangis.

Tangisan yang cepat-cepat disingkirkan Jian dengan satu kali usapan cepat oleh punggung tangannya.

"Sungguh," Jian kembali berkata. "Aku ingin segera membawa Ayah pada Ibu, aku ingin Ibu kembali seperti dulu. Aku benar-benar sudah muak menghadapi masalah ini."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya sekarang kita menghubungi Bian," kata Kisaka. "Kita harus memberitahukan detail situasi terkini kepadanya."

Jian cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Sudah cukup! Aku tidak ingin bergantung lagi pada rencananya. Bukan dia yang menentukan seperti apa seharusnya aku bertindak."

"Tapi, Jian―"

Jian mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi instruksi agar pengawal itu diam sejenak. "Walaupun aku sangat tergiur ingin memberi selamat pada rencana payahnya yang gagal ini," katanya sembari membalikkan badan, lalu menatap Kisaka dengan sorot mata dingin. "Tapi, tetap saja, aku tidak akan menghubunginya dalam waktu dekat. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan _caraku_ sendiri, bukan dengan caranya."

...

 **Mainz, Jerman,** **di** **waktu yang sama...**

"Halo, Nak. Apa kau yang bernama Bianica?"

Bocah lelaki berambut _navy blue_ sepundak itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia bergeming selama beberapa saat, memandang pria jangkung berkulit _tan_ di depannya dengan tatapan menilai. Selang sepersekian detik setelahnya ia menggeser tubuhnya dari ambang pintu ganda, berusaha memberi ruang supaya pria berkulit gelap itu dapat leluasa ketika memasuki mansion.

"Kau pasti Dearka dari Vegas," bocah itu berkata, yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu. "Aku sudah menanti kehadiranmu. Silahkan masuk."

Dearka melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion, berjalan mengikuti bocah di depannya menuju sofa krem panjang. Ia memerhatikan sejenak penampilan bocah itu yang hanya mengenakan kemeja sutra biru laut, celana wol abu-abu dan sepatu Gucci melapisi kedua kakinya. Setelah beberapa lama terpaku pada bocah berambut _navy_ yang kini duduk di sofa seberang di depannya, tiba-tiba Dearka tersentak karena menyadari bocah itu belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah," akhirnya bocah itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Dearka. Ia tersenyum ramah sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Perkenalkan, namaku Bianica Hibiki Zala, putra bungsu dari pasangan Cagalli Hibiki dan Athrun Zala. Dan juga saudara kembar Jianluca Hibiki Zala―Kakakku. Maaf aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanmu diawal pertemuan tadi. Aku harus memastikan bahwa segalanya _cukup_ untuk bisa dikatakan aman."

"Aku mengerti." Dearka menjabat uluran tangan bocah itu, sedikit kagum akan sikap ramah yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dan juga sikap kehati-hatian bocah itu. "Jadi, aku memanggilmu Bian?" lanjutnya.

Bocah itu mengangguk. "Tidak masalah," balasnya, sembari menarik kembali uluran tangannya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang empuk. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah tidak masalah bila aku panggil Dearka?"

Dearka juga mengangguk. "Ya."

"Sebelumnya, kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tawar Bian.

Baiklah, hal-hal formalitas seperti perkenalan sudah dilalui Dearka. Sekarang saat baginya untuk mengutarakan tujuannya datang ke mansion Hibiki. Ada permasalahan mendesak yang lebih penting untuk dicarikan pemecahannya ketimbang duduk-duduk santai menikmati secangkir minuman. Jadi Dearka cepat-cepat menolak tawaran Bian.

"Langsung saja ke inti kalau begitu―Bagaimana perkembangan hotel Ibuku di Vegas?" kata Bian _to the point._

Dearka terkesan pada sikap cepat tanggap Bian. Ia nyaris tersenyum, dalam hati merasa bangga bosnya memiliki putra yang bisa dikatakan tidak biasa. Ya, Dearka memang sudah mendengar rumor sebelumnya; bahwa putra bungsu pasangan Hibiki Zala berbeda dari anak-anak lain kebanyakan.

"Begini, Bian," Dearka memulai. Ia menatap mata _amber_ Bian dengan pandangan serius. "Sejak Ayahmu dikabarkan menghilang, dan Ibumu mengalami masalah pada kejiwaannya, para investor mulai ogah-ogahan menyetor dana untuk proyek perluasan Hibiki Hotel. Padahal para investor itu sudah berjanji pada Ibumu saat masih sehat dulu, bahwa mereka akan bekerjasama sampai perluasan hotel selesai dilakukan. Bian, pembangunan hotel harus tetap jalan, kalau tidak kita akan mengalami kerugian; kehilangan para pelanggan―terutama dari kalangan elit. Kita semua tahu hotel Ibumu satu-satunya yang paling berkelas di Las Vegas."

"Oke," Bian mengangguk memahami penjelasan Dearka. "Jadi masalahnya ada pada para investor yang tidak mau menepati janji, dan kau belum menemukan solusi untuk mengatasinya?"

"Jujur saja," Dearka berusaha terlihat realistis. "Aku sendiri tidak berani mengambil tindakan."

"Begitu," balas Bian datar.

Dearka diam sejenak, tertegun memerhatikan ekspresi wajah Bian. Ia menyadari bocah itu tidak kelihatan tegang atau pun merasa terbebani ketika tadi mendengarkan dirinya menjelaskan keadaan aset milik Cagalli yang nyaris _diambang_. Bocah itu terlihat tenang, seperti orang yang sudah terbiasa dihadapkan pada masalah―seolah-olah 'masalah' hanyalah PR mudah yang biasa ia dapatkan dari guru-gurunya di sekolah.

"Menurutmu sebagai orang yang dipercaya Ibuku untuk mengurusi hotel," Bian kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Apa yang akan dilakukan Ibuku dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini?"

"Cagalli punya cara tersendiri."

Entah mengapa, selama sesaat, Bian merasa jawaban yang terucap dari mulut Dearka terdengar agak ambigu. "Cara tersendiri?" Ia mengernyit.

"Yah, dia..." Dearka seketika menyisir gugup rambutnya dengan jemari, kelihatan ragu untuk melanjutkan. "Bian, sepertinya Ibumu tidak akan senang bila mengetahui aku _mengatakannya_."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ucap Bian memaklumi. "Mungkin sebelum ini Ibuku sudah mengantisipasi suatu _hal_ , sehingga sekarang kau tidak berani buka mulut."

"Maaf, sungguh," balas Dearka, sedikit merasa tidak enak pada Bian.

Sebenarnya, Bian bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memaksa orang lain untuk mengatakan suatu hal yang membuat orang tersebut merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tidak suka intimidasi dalam bentuk apa pun. Tetapi, kali ini sepertinya ia harus menyingkirkan jauh-jauh pemahamannya tersebut. Demi mendapatkan informasi berharga guna kelanjutan rencana memperbaiki keadaan keluarganya seperti sedia kala... ia tidak dapat bertoleransi lagi. Ia mesti membuat karyawan ibunya itu buka mulut.

"Dearka," Bian tiba-tiba beringsut dari sofa, berdiri bangkit lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela kaca yang berada tak jauh dari sofa. Ia memerhatikan pemandangan luar mansion dengan sorot mata menerawang. Sembari membelakangi Dearka dan mengaitkan kedua tangan di belakang pinggang, ia melanjutkan, "Kau tahu? Saat ini Ibuku sedang dalam kondisi kurang sehat, Ayahku tidak ada di sini, dan Kakakku juga sedang berada di London. Itu artinya, bisa dibilang, untuk sementara pengambil keputusan yang menyangkut keberlangsungan keluarga ini ada padaku."

"Aku tahu," balas Dearka.

"Tetapi," lanjut Bian lagi. "Keputusan apa pun yang akan kubuat, rencana apa pun yang akan aku rancang, sebelumnya mesti kupertimbangkan dahulu dari sumber informasi yang kudapat. Dan untuk _masalah_ _ini_ , itu tergantung dari kesediaanmu memberikan informasi tersebut kepadaku atau tidak."

Dearka tampak terkesima mendengar pemaparan Bian, tetapi tak lama setelahnya ia malah menghela napas. _Anak ini cerdas_ , pikir Dearka. _Dan saking cerdasnya, secara tidak langsung perkataannya menyudutkanku, seakan bagaimana persoalan di keluarganya akan teratasi tergantung pada seberapa loyalnya diriku dalam memberikan informasi._

"Sepertinya hanya ada satu pilihan, yaitu aku harus mengatakannya." Dearka berkata pasrah. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga pilhannya kali ini tepat, semoga bila suatu saat nanti Cagalli mengetahui ia membocorkan rahasianya... ibu dari sang bocah berambut _navy_ itu tidak memecatnya. Semoga saja.

"Untuk menghadapi para investor itu," sambung Dearka akhirnya. "Ibumu meminta bantuan pada seseorang di Sisilia, Italia."

"Sisilia? Jadi Ibuku..."

Baru saja Bian memutar tubuh hendak menghadap ke arah Dearka... saat itu juga bocah itu langsung menghentikan ucapannya dan tersentak. Sesaat sebelum pandangan matanya tertuju pada Dearka, Bian lebih dulu melihat sesuatu yang ganjil; yaitu air secara perlahan mengalir dari lantai dua mansion menuruni tangga marmer.

"Oh, tidak!" pekik Bian seketika. Ia buru-buru berjalan ke arah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan lantai dua mansion, kemudian berlari ketika menaiki tangga marmer yang basah.

Dearka, yang melihat raut panik dari wajah Bian, segera berdiri bangkit dari duduknya. "Bian, ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"Nanti kuberitahukan padamu," jawab Bian dengan sekilas menoleh ke arah Dearka dan terus menaiki tangga.

Bian mempercepat laju larinya. Dan setelah sampai di puncak tangga, ia langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati keadaan lantai dua mansion nyaris seluruhnya tertutupi air.

Pandangan Bian akhirnya terhenti di satu tempat―yang ia duga dari dalam tempat itulah air yang membasahi lantai dua mansion berasal. Tempat dengan berpintukan kayu ek itu... adalah kamar ibunya. Mau tidak mau, Bian akhirnya berjalan menghampiri kamar sang ibu yang berada di ujung koridor lantai dua mansion.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ganda melengkung, Bian tidak langsung membuka pintu. Ia mengetuk daun pintu terlebih dahulu, kemudian mengatakan; "Ibu, apa kau terjaga?"

Dan sayangnya tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

Bian nyaris mendesah mendapati kenyataan Ibunya tidak merespons dirinya. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu akhirnya ia mendorong pintu ganda yang tidak terkunci itu, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Hal pertama yang disadari Bian ketika melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar adalah suara keran air yang bergema dari arah kamar mandi yang pintunya berada di tengah-tengah dinding dari sisi kiri tubuhnya. Cepat-cepat ia menuju ke ruangan tersebut dan mematikan keran yang hidup.

"Kid, apa itu kau?"

Bian terkesiap setelah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Bukan, bukan karena ia mendengar suara seseorang yang baginya tampak familier itu, tetapi karena kata 'kid' yang terucap dari suara itu yang membuatnya kini terkejut.

 _Kid_. Bian tahu kata itu. Kid adalah sebutan yang biasa ibunya ucapkan saat masih sehat dulu ketika memanggil Bian. Tetapi Bian mengetahui ibunya kini sedang dalam kondisi kurang sehat―yang terkadang pikun untuk sekadar mengenali orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sekarang tanpa diduga-duga wanita itu memanggil Bian dengan sebutan kid. _Apakah ini pertanda bagus?_ pikir Bian.

"Ya, Ibu. Ini aku. Bian."

Karena penasaran akan kondisi sang ibu akhirnya Bian memilih mendekati ranjang antik bertiang empat yang letaknya dekat sudut ruangan. Ekspresi wajah Bian terlihat datar ketika melintasi karpet mahal Tunisia yang basah di tengah ruangan kamar, tetapi setelah ia sampai di dekat ranjang... pandangan bocah itu langsung berubah muram.

Bian melihat ibunya, Cagalli Hibiki Zala, kini sedang duduk dengan punggung disandarkan pada kepala ranjang. Cagalli mengenakan gaun tidur terusan berwarna _tosca,_ dengan selimut putih tebal menutupi bagian kaki hingga pinggangnya. Tubuh wanita itu terlihat kurus, kulit wajah dan tangannya yang tersorot cahaya matahari siang dari jendela kamar terlihat pucat. Dan mata amber wanita itu... tampak tak cerah saat menatap lurus ke arah mata duplikatnya―mata Bian.

"Oh, kid, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Cagalli tiba-tiba, seketika membuat napas bocah berambut _navy_ di hadapannya nyaris tertahan.

Bian memberanikan diri duduk di pinggiran ranjang di samping ibunya. "Melihat pemandangan, Ibu. Berjalan-jalan di sekitar kebun anggur dekat mansion."

Bian sengaja berbohong. Setelah berada lebih dekat dengan Cagalli, Bian menyadari tatapan mata ibunya terhadapnya tampak kosong. Akan berdampak buruk bagi sang ibu bila mengetahui kenyataan sesungguhnya; bahwa sebenarnya Bian tengah mengadakan pertemuan dengan Dearka guna membahas masalah pembangunan hotel yang mangkrak. Walaupun Bian tahu ibunya bukan tipe orang yang paranoid, tetapi membuat khawatir Cagalli di tengah kondisinya yang tidak stabil bukanlah harapan Bian.

"Ah, menikmati pemandangan," kata Cagalli. "Aku jadi rindu mengelilingi Manhattan dengan kapal pesiar. Mungkin sekembalinya Ayahmu nanti dari mengurusi bisnis di Rusia."

Bian merasa tenggorokannya tercekat―tak lama setelah mendengar pernyataan Cagalli yang seolah-olah meyakini ketidakhadiran suaminya saat ini dikarenakan tengah sibuk mengurusi urusan bisnis di negara lain. Bian memaksakan mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Cagalli.

"Ada apa, kid?" lanjut Cagalli. "Kau kelihatan sedih."

Bian tersenyum lembut. "Hanya mengkhawatirkan Ibu."

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kid. Ibu baik-baik saja. Tapi, kau benar-benar anak yang baik." Cagalli mengangkat kedua tangan dan merentangkannya ke hadapan Bian. "Sekarang, peluk Ibu."

Bian ragu sejenak. Sebelum ini ia selalu berusaha menyingkirkan jauh-jauh sifat sentimentil dalam dirinya, karena hal itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah. _Tapi, sekadar membalas pelukan Ibu apa salahnya?_ benaknya memberontak.

Bian beringsut dari duduknya, lalu masuk ke dalam dekapan Cagalli. Ia langsung bisa mencium aroma bunga mawar yang terpancar dari tubuh sang Ibu, dan juga, merasakan hangat dan lemahnya tubuh Cagalli―yang tentunya membuat Bian tak bisa terlalu erat melingkarkan kedua tangan di tubuh sang ibu, sekalipun ia ingin sekali mengeratkan dekapan itu dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kid, Ibu rasa cuaca akhir-akhir ini tampak buruk." Cagalli berbisik. "Setiap hari rasanya selalu panas."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita buka jendelanya, Ibu. Agar angin masuk," usul Bian, walaupun dalam hati tak sepenuhnya yakin itu adalah alternatif. Ia lebih tergiur untuk menghidupkan AC. Hanya saja dokter dari Helsinki pernah berpesan kepadanya kalau kulit pucat sang ibu sangat rentan dalam kondisinya yang sedang sakit dan tidak baik bila terus-menerus terpapar suhu AC.

"Tidak." Cagalli menggeleng. "Aku tahu bagaimana mengatasinya, kid. Dengan menghidupkan keran dan menutup lubang saluran air di kamar mandi. Air akan membuat sejuk seluruh ruangan."

"Ibu―"

"Kurasa tadi aku melihat seorang penyusup masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mematikan keran airnya," ucap Cagalli, seakan tak peduli pada sanggahan cepat putranya. Ia melepaskan dekapan dengan mendorong pelan bahu Bian, menatap lurus ke arah mata bocah itu. "Tapi itu tidak penting. Kisaka akan mengurus penyusup itu nanti. Sekarang, kid, maukah kau menghidupkan kembali kerannya?"

"Tapi, Ibu, air membuat basah seluruh lantai ruangan―"

Belum sempat Bian menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja Cagalli telah lebih dulu mendorong kasar dada Bian sehingga membuat bocah itu jatuh telentang ke lantai yang basah. Bian sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika memposisikan tubuhnya agar terduduk di lantai. Kemudian ia mendongak, memandang lurus ke arah depan tubuhnya; seketika ia melihat ibunya yang juga tengah memandang ke arah dirinya. Cagalli memerhatikan dirinya dengan sorot mata curiga.

"Panggil pelayan dan suruh dia hidupkan kerannya," suara Cagalli terdengar lirih dan dingin.

"Ibu―"

"Dan berhenti memanggilku Ibu!" Cagalli menatap tajam Bian. "Kid tidak pernah membantah apa pun yang kukatakan. Pastinya kau bukan kid putraku."

Bian hanya bisa bergeming mendengarkan ibunya berbicara dengan nada suara dingin. Ia menunduk, sejenak memicingkan kedua mata, berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin menetes.

Walaupun ini rutinitas harian di mana penyakit pikun ibunya kambuh, tetapi tetap saja menyakitkan bagi Bian ketika mendapati ibu yang paling disayanginya berubah menjadi tidak mengenalnya dan mengatakan ia bukan anaknya. Dokter memang pernah mengatakan; masalah kejiwaan yang dialami Cagalli Hibiki Zala disebabkan trauma masa lalu saat ia kehilangan suami dan kedua putrinya di saat yang bersamaan. _"Dan juga syaraf yang terganggu,"_ kata para dokter. Tidak ada obat untuk itu selain istirahat dan obat tidur. _"Atau, terkecuali,"_ tambah salah seorang dokter, _"bila kalian bisa membawa kembali orang yang baginya hilang, mungkin ada harapan Nyonya Zala sembuh."_

Itu sudah berlangsung sejak hampir setengah tahun yang lalu.

 _Ibu pernah melarangku menangis._

Hanya ingatan akan perintah sang ibu di masa lalu yang membuat Bian kini kembali mendongak dan memberanikan diri memandang ibunya. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Tentu, Ib―Nyonya Zala."

"Apakah kau penyusup yang kulihat tadi?"

Bian cepat-cepat menggeleng. "A-Anak pelayan." Ia pura-pura berkata gugup. "Aku hanya anak dari seorang pelayan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah lancang masuk ke dalam―"

"Bagus." Cagalli mengangguk, seolah-olah tidak peduli pada penjelasan apa pun dari bocah di depannya. "Jangan datang kemari lagi, atau aku akan memecat pelayan itu. Orangtuamu."

"Ya, Nyonya Zala." Bian mengangguk sopan. Ia langsung berdiri bangkit dan memutar tubuh, memulai langkah menuju pintu masuk kamar.

"Sebaiknya begitu. Kuharap ini terakhir kali aku melihatmu."

Sayup-sayup Bian mendengar ibunya kembali berkata. Itu ketika ia telah sampai di depan pintu dan memegang kenop―yang membuatnya tertunduk lesu ketika membuka pintu dan keluar dari dalam kamar. Ia mengingat-ingat perkataan terakhir sang ibu: _"Kuharap ini terakhir kali aku melihatmu."_

 _Tidak!_ Benak Bian seketika berkata tegas. _Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli sekalipun ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kali aku melihatnya... bagaimana pun caranya aku harus membuat Ibu pulih._

Bian mengangguk singkat penuh tekad ketika berjalan melintasi koridor. Ia menuruni tangga marmer dan berhenti di tengah-tengah undakannya.

"Dearka," Bian berkata. Ia melihat laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu tengah berdiri dengan tubuh menghadap ke jendela kaca dekat sofa.

Dearka memutar tubuh. Ia balas memandang Bian.

"Sebelum aku mengutarakan keputusanku, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal lebih dulu kepadamu?" lanjut Bian.

"Ya," jawab Dearka sembari mengangguk.

"Siapa yang Ibuku temui di Sisilia?" tanya Bian.

"Don Nara Athha."

"Ah, seorang Don." Bian tampak mendesah skeptis. "Tapi tidak ada pilihan selain menemui―"

"Bian, jangan―"

"Tentu saja. Harus."

Percuma. Dearka tidak dapat membantah. Ia terlanjur melihat kilat kesungguhan dari mata bocah lelaki berambut _navy_ yang kini masih setia berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga marmer itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus menemui Don Nara Athha. Dearka, maukah kau menemaniku ke Sisilia?"

Dearka tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memicingkan kedua matanya sejenak, berpikir-pikir setelah apa yang dilaluinya sejauh ini... mengapa dulu ia sangat mudah sekali mengabulkan ketika ibu dari si bocah lelaki berambut _navy_ tersebut menginginkan suatu hal. Ya, tidak ada pilihan untuk Dearka menolaknya. Ia hanyalah Dearka sang eksekutif Hibiki Hotel. Dearka si karyawan nomor satu kepercayaan Cagalli Hibiki. Tentu saja, apa yang bisa ia katakan untuk membalas permintaan bocah berambut _navy_ tersebut? Hanya...

"Ya, Sir."

* * *

 **A/N: Halo! Ini salah satu FF serius ane, maaf kalau ada typo hehe.**

 **Krik. Krik. Krik. Fandom ini makin sepi aja, nggak jamin dah ada yg baca wkwk.**

 **Yupsss lanjut ke Bab sesungguhnya**...


	2. Bab 1: TERPIKAT

**Harta & Tahta**

oleh **Angchin**

 **Gundam Seed/SD** (c) **Sunrise, Bandai.**

 **[AU]. OOC. OC. Family. Drama. Crime. Romance. Typo.** Didominasi dengan teknik penulisan "suka-suka gue", serta kata plus kalimat kasar.

 **FANFICT INI HANYALAH FIKTIF BELAKA!**

Dilarang plagiat & jangan meng- _copy_ fanfic ini ya...

DLDR!

* * *

 **ATHRUN & CAGALLI**

* * *

 **Bab** **1: TERPIKAT**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada, 1989**

BUKAN Cagalli Hibiki namanya bila kehadirannya tidak menarik perhatian dari para khalayak di sekitarnya. Bukan karena dirinya seorang artis, model terkenal, ataupun seseorang yang berpengaruh dari dunia perpolitikan. Tetapi karena penampilannya yang terkesan anggun-lah yang membuat orang-orang di bandara kini berdecak takjub.

Kecantikannya benar-benar memukau; dengan rambut pirang yang dibiarkan terurai sampai pundak, bola mata _amber_ dari balik kacamata hitam, bibir sensual, kulit mulus eksotis, dan tubuh langsing memesona.

Ia mengenakan celana putih panjang dari bahan halus saat berjalan melewati kerumunan, serta blus sutera tanpa lengan berwarna _tosca_ yang beberapa kancing atasnya ia biarkan terbuka. Di telinganya tergantung anting besar dari perak, dan di pergelangan tangannya melingkar gelang perak bertahtahkan berlian asli.

Langkah gadis itu begitu mantap ketika berjalan―dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat serta sorot mata yang selalu memancarkan kilauan tegas―sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya akan mengira dirinya bukan wanita sembarangan, melainkan wanita berpengaruh yang memiliki selera berkelas di Las Vegas.

"Hey, Cags!"

Fokus Cagalli segera teralih ketika mendengar suara seseorang menyapanya. Ia menghentikan laju jalannya, menoleh ke arah kanan tubuhnya, dan seketika saja mata _amber_ -nya menangkap sosok laki-laki berkulit gelap telah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia hanya mengangguk menanggapi sapaan si lelaki, lalu menyodorkan barang bawaannya―termasuk koper berisi dokumen-dokumen penting di tangannya.

Tanpa ada pertanyaan laki-laki tersebut langsung menerima koper yang disodorkan Cagalli, kemudian mengajak gadis itu untuk menuju ke mobil Limusin yang terparkir di area luar bandara.

"Dearka, apa kabar _nya_?" tanya Cagalli saat mereka telah masuk dan kini duduk di jok depan mobil.

"Seperti yang kaulihat," jawab Dearka sembari memasang sabuk pengaman ke tubuhnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku nggak tanya kabarmu," balas Cagalli dengan tanpa ekspresi. "Tetapi kabar Hibiki Hotel."

Dearka nyaris berdecak. Di dalam hati ia merutuki ketololannya sendiri. Kenapa seorang Dearka Elsman, yang dipercaya Hibiki bersaudara untuk menjabat sebagai eksekutif Hibiki Hotel, mesti nggak ingat kalau bos wanitanya yang satu ini nggak suka basa-basi? Tapi, kalau dia ingat-ingat lagi, pertanyaan gadis itu memang agak ambigu.

"Nggak ada yang berubah," akhirnya Dearka membalas. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mulai menjalankan Limusin, menuju pusat kota tempat Hibiki Hotel berada. "Hibiki Hotel masih sama seperti saat sebelum kau ke Manhattan."

"Jadi nggak ada berita istimewa?" tanya Cagalli, sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok yang empuk. Ia nggak pungkiri perjalanan dengan pesawat dari Manhattan telah menyita waktu beristirahatnya―selama dua minggu belakangan ini hari-harinya hanya diprioritaskan mengurusi bisnis. Ia benar-benar kurang tidur.

Dearka hanya mengangkat kedua bahu, bungkam. Sebenarnya, bukan berarti Dearka tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli, ia hanya nggak berani menyinggung gosip mengenai Kira Hibiki yang akhir-akhir ini santer diberitakan dekat dengan salah seorang istri bos pengusaha paling kesohor di tiga benua. Biarlah si adik mengetahui sendiri kenyataannya nanti―kelakuan amoral sang kakak di hotelnya yang megah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana pertemuanmu dengan para investor Manhattan?" Dearka mencoba mengubah topik.

"Semuanya beres," kata Cagalli dengan tersenyum tipis. "Mereka nggak keberatan menyetor dana untuk kita. Aku hanya perlu meminta persetujuan Kira, setelah itu kita tinggal membangun satu lagi hotel megah di Manhattan. Oh, aku benar-benar nggak nyangka bakal semudah ini!"

Dearka juga mengikuti Cagalli tersenyum, senang melihat keceriaan yang terpancar dari wajah gadis itu. "Aku nggak heran kau selalu bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang kauinginkan," kata Dearka. "Kau terlalu ulet jadi cewek."

"Sudah pasti," kata Cagalli optimis. "Aku nggak bisa membiarkan kesempatan lewat begitu saja. Nggak akan."

Dearka mengangguk. "Benar-benar seperti bosku."

"Hey!" protes Cagalli tiba-tiba. "Aku memang bosmu!"

Dearka bergeming, pura-pura bersikap tak acuh menanggapi protes Cagalli. Tetapi, dibalik sikap diam yang diperlihatkannya, dalam hati ia merasa bangga.

Ia bangga menjadi orang kepercayaan Cagalli Hibiki.

Ah, Cagalli Hibiki...

Bosnya yang cantik, pintar dan _sexy_.

Bos yang paling dihormatinya ketimbang Kira Hibiki. Sekalipun gadis itu hanyalah orang kedua yang berkuasa di Hibiki Hotel―hanya memiliki hak empat puluh persen saham.

 _Nggak masalah,_ pikir Dearka. _Tak peduli dia menganggapku anak buah atau bukan, aku akan selalu menganggapnya bos._

Dearka melajukan Limusin dengan menambahkan kecepatannya, mengemudi dengan kebanggaan menyeruak di dadanya.

...

Lacus Clyne selalu menyadari dirinya cantik, tetapi entah mengapa ia begitu tergoda untuk berbasa-basi ketika mengalihkan pandangan dari kalung berlian yang melingkari lehernya ke laki-laki jangkung berambut biru gelap yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya dan sosoknya terpantul pada cermin meja rias di hadapannya. Lacus berniat memprovokasi laki-laki itu.

"Athrun, apakah malam ini aku terlihat cantik?" Ia bertanya santai pada laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak senaif itu kalau sampai mengatakan tidak," jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Athrun tersebut, dengan membalas tatapan Lacus di cermin.

Lacus seketika tersenyum miring. "Menurut Kira aku lebih dari sekadar cantik." Ia terlihat bangga. "Dia bilang dia sangat menyukai ekspresi wajahku saat berada di tempat tidur."

Athrun mengangguk cepat. "Dia tidak salah, kau memang cantik," pujinya dengan nada suara sinis, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Dan juga jalang."

Lacus terkekeh sejenak. "Aku menyukai reputasi itu," tatapan matanya kini tampak meremehkan ketika memandang Athrun di cermin. "Dan juga reputasimu sebagai mahajutawan tolol yang menikahi wanita jalang―"

"Cukup!"

Lacus segera mengatupkan mulut ketika menyadari Athrun baru saja membentaknya, dan, kini tengah berjalan menghampiri dirinya dari suatu sudut di dalam kamar. Ia tetap mempertahankan ekspresi wajah santai, toh sedari tadi ia memang sudah siap menghadapi konfrontasi apa pun.

"Lucu sekali," kata Lacus mencibir, sembari berdiri bangkit dari kursi dan langsung berbalik menghadap ke arah Athrun yang tengah berjalan. "Padahal kau bisa saja memilih menikahi pelayan lugu yang memiliki hati baik."

"Ya, kau wanita jalang berhati paling licik yang pernah aku temui," kata Athrun dengan menatap keras wanita di depannya yang merupakan istrinya. "Dan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah menikahi wanita seperti dirimu."

Lacus melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, membalas tatapan keras Athrun dengan sorot mata menantang. "Itu memang kesalahan buatmu, tapi, itu tentu saja adalah hal yang benar buatku―"

Lagi-lagi Lacus menghentikan ucapannya. Ia sedikit tersentak mendapati sikap Athrun yang secara tiba-tiba berhenti dengan jarak beberapa senti di hadapannya dan langsung mencengkeram dagunya dengan kasar, mendongakkan wajahnya paksa agar tatapannya beralih memandang mata hijau lelaki itu.

"Dengar, Lacus," suara Athrun terdengar mengancam. "Satu-satunya kebenaran yang akan kau dapati adalah kau harus angkat kaki dari rumahku, dari kehidupanku," Ia menjeda ucapannya sejenak untuk mengerling sekilas ke arah perut Lacus yang membuncit, lalu melanjutkan, "Bila terbukti bayi yang tengah kaukandung itu bukan anakku. Jangan harap kau akan mendapat sepeser pun dari hartaku!" kemudian Athrun melepas cengkeraman tangannya dari dagu Lacus, memutar tubuh, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar.

Lacus bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Ia tentunya memahami perkataan Athrun barusan, tetapi merasa tidak perlu ambil pusing dengan ancaman yang baginya semu itu. _Ya,_ pikir Lacus. _Sekalipun anak ini dari darah dagingmu atau bukan, tetap saja yang publik tahu dia adalah anakmu, karena kau menikahiku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari belengguku, Athrun!_

Sembari tersenyum miring Lacus kembali duduk dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke cermin, memeriksa gaun dan rambutnya yang tak bercela. Ada perayaan penting untuk ia hadiri malam ini. Tentunya ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bertemu dengan partner _affair_ -nya. Di sini, di Hibiki Hotel, selagi Athrun menghabiskan waktu membicarakan masalah bisnis dengan para kliennya... Lacus akan merayakan kemenangannya di suite Kira.

...

Menyandang status sebagai putra dari orang paling terkaya di tiga benua tidaklah selalu membuat Athrun Zala senang. Ada kalanya ia merasa muak pada status yang disandangnya. Ia memang bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang ia inginkan secara materiil, tetapi tidak dalam hal memengaruhi orang-orang.

Seperti saat ini, ketika pertemuan dengan kliennya telah usai, Athrun mau tidak mau mesti dihadapkan pada kenyataan dirinya mesti berpapasan dengan istrinya lagi di kamar hotel. Jujur saja, ia lebih senang menginap di kamar yang berbeda dengan wanita itu, tapi pastinya gosip begitu cepat akan menyebar bagai ombak yang menyapu daratan penuh manusia. Akan ada judul yang memicu opini-opini negatif di berbagai surat kabar, seperti; "Athrun Zala, Pisah Ranjang Dengan Istrinya Yang Tengah Hamil Tua?"; "Kearoganan Putra Seorang Pengusaha Kapal Pesiar Terbesar Di Inggris, Tidak Mengacuhkan Istrinya?"; dan _bla bla bla_.

Athrun pernah mengalami hal itu ketika dua bulan lalu membentak Lacus di klinik tempat para ibu hamil memeriksa kandungan, karena geram wanita itu terus ngotot menginginkan Athrun memenangkan sebuah lukisan impresionis yang sangat langka di pelelangan Dublin. Hal yang tak mungkin dilakoni Athrun karena pertemuan dengan para klien penting sudah menunggunya saat itu.

Athrun tidak mencintai wanita itu, sekarang. Dan menyesalkan dirinya pernah menaruh hati pada wanita itu di masa sebelumnya. Ingin rasanya dirinya menunjukkan pada dunia betapa liciknya seorang Lacus Clyne. Ya, ia tidak akan pernah lupa hari di mana Lacus Clyne muncul di depan pintu mansionnya delapan bulan yang lalu, berdiri memandangnya dengan sorot mata pura-pura polos, mencoba memesona Athrun dengan kecantikan fisiknya.

Waktu itu Lacus Clyne menemani ayahnya, Siegel Clyne, berkunjung ke mansion Zala di London. Undangan kunjungan itu diberikan Patrick Zala kepada Siegel dalam rangka reuni dengan teman lama. Athrun saat itu tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya undangan itu merupakan _aji mumpung_ bagi Siegel Clyne, yang mana kesempatan untuk memanfaatkan putrinya guna menjerat putra seorang konglomerat.

Dengan mudahnya Athrun terjerat. Ia salah mengartikan cara bicara lembut wanita itu, perhatiannya, dan pernyataan 'suka' Lacus terhadapnya sebagai cinta. Dengan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun Athrun menyatakan ingin mempersunting Lacus.

Athrun menyadari segalanya setelah menikahi wanita itu seminggu kemudian. Berlembar-lembar surat hutang atas nama keluarga Clyne berdatangan hingga menumpuk di meja kerja Athrun keesokan harinya. Dan, yang paling membuat Athrun geram, adalah pengkhianatan wanita itu secara terang-terangan.

Athrun tidak akan pernah lupa ketika belum sampai empat puluh delapan jam setelah masa pernikahannya, Lacus dengan tersenyum menghampirinya dan berdiri di hadapannya, lalu dengan entengnya mengatakan; "Langsung saja; aku benar-benar muak bila harus pura-pura di depanmu. Kau pikir aku gadis tolol yang mau sukarela menikah denganmu? Oh, Athrun-ku yang malang! Kau hanyalah ladang uang buatku! Kau hanyalah alat buat membayar hutang-hutang keluargaku! Dan kaupikir aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu―"

Ucapan wanita itu terhenti karena Athrun menampar wajahnya saat itu juga.

Tetapi bukannya gemetar ketakukan menerima perlakuan murka Athrun, wanita itu malah tertawa bagai orang sinting. Ia melanjutkan, "Tak apa. Kau boleh menamparku. Kau boleh berpikir buat merencanakan pembatalan pernikahan. Tetapi, melihat betapa bernafsunya kau semalam meniduriku, aku tak ragu bila diriku akan hamil."

Lacus langsung pergi dari hadapannya setelah mengatakan itu. Meninggalkan Athrun dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk; yang lebih didominasi dengan kemarahan. Yang disadari Athrun saat itu; wanita itu licik. Ia mampu membuat Athrun murka, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, wanita itu juga mampu membuat Athrun merasa bimbang.

Yang langsung terpikir di kepala Athrun ketika mendengar pengakuan pengkhianatan Lacus adalah sesegera mungkin ingin menyingkirkan wanita itu jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya, melalui pembatalan pernikahan, dan menuntut agar wanita itu dijebloskan ke dalam penjara karena melakukan persekongkolan penipuan dengan ayahnya. Ia akan membayar pengacara terbaik mana pun demi wanita itu di penjara!

Tapi, gagasan itu langsung lenyap ketika wanita itu menyatakan kemungkinan dirinya akan hamil. Wanita licik! Kalau terbukti Lacus hamil dan mengandung anaknya, siapa yang tega membiarkan anaknya ikut tinggal bersama ibunya di dalam sel tahanan?

Athrun memutuskan untuk menunggu kepastiannya hingga beberapa minggu. Dan ia meneguhkan diri untuk tidak akan pernah lagi meniduri wanita itu.

Dan dua minggu setelahnya Lacus Clyne terbukti hamil.

Kekukuhan Athrun untuk membuat Lacus dikurung di dalam penjara pun musnah. Tidak ada jalan lain. Ia harus bertahan hidup bersama wanita itu. Athrun bersedia bersabar.

Kesabaran laki-laki dua puluh satu tahun itu diuji, ketika pada suatu malam saat ia baru pulang dari kunjungan meresmikan kantor cabang baru di Italia, Athrun mendapati kamar tidurnya di mansion Zala di London sudah dalam keadaan berantakan. Di lantai dekat lemari pakaian di sudut ruangan tercecer pakaian dalam pria, lalu di lantai dekat pintu balkon tergeletak kaus kaki pria, yang semuanya ia yakini bukan miliknya.

Athrun langsung mendatangi kamar Lacus yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamarnya saat itu juga, entah mengapa merasa yakin bahwa itu semua ada sangkut pautnya dengan Lacus. Bahwa itu semua ulah wanita itu.

Dan benar saja, tanpa ada keragu-raguan wanita itu mengakui, dengan santai mengatakan; "Aku mengundang partner _affair_ -ku semalam. Yah, kami membutuhkan kamar yang lebih besar buat bersenang-senang."

Athrun menahan godaan buat mencekik leher Lacus saat itu juga, karena ia sadar wanita itu sangat menikmati kemenangannya ketika melihat dirinya marah.

 _Tidak akan,_ pikir Athrun waktu itu. _Aku tidak akan terpancing lagi pada sikap kurang ajarnya._ _Terserah apa pun yang dia lakukan, aku hanya menginginkan anakku._

Tetapi ada satu hal lagi yang disadari Athrun saat itu. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya; bagaimana bila anak yang dikandung Lacus bukan anaknya? Menyadari begitu mudahnya wanita itu membawa laki-laki ke dalam rumahnya. Bisa saja Lacus memang sudah berhubungan dengan lelaki lain sebelum menikah dengannya?

 _Aku akan tetap bersabar,_ putus Athrun mantap. _Aku mesti memastikan lebih dulu janin di dalam kandungan Lacus, lalu menceraikannya setelahnya._

Ya, keputusan Athrun sudah bulat, sebulat tekadnya untuk terus membenci Lacus.

Dan karena ia membenci wanita itu, kini ia memutuskan untuk tidak ingin kembali dulu ke kamarnya, lebih memilih bersantai di sofa empuk sambil menikmati sebotol wiski yang disiapkan pelayan di lobi hotel ketimbang berpapasan dengan wanita itu lagi.

Memang, tak sedikit orang yang menghampirinya hanya sekadar buat menyapanya. Rata-rata para orang penting, yang penampilannya kentara mencolok; para pengusaha, birokrat, bahkan artis ternama―yang kebetulan tengah menikmati masa liburan di Vegas dan menginap di hotel itu―yang menyadari bahwa dirinya putra dari Patrick Zala.

Hingga sosok gadis berambut pirang sepundak itu melintas di hadapan Athrun, menarik perhatiannya.

Gadis itu berjalan bersampingan dengan seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap. Tetapi Athrun hanya terfokus memerhatikan gadis itu dengan saksama, dan seketika merasa kagum dengan keanggunan penampilan dan sikapnya.

Athrun nyaris takjub ketika memandangi para karyawan hotel yang berada di lobi senantiasa membungkuk hormat ketika gadis itu berjalan hendak melewati mereka, seolah-olah gadis itu adalah putri kerajaan. Dan Athrun menyadari gadis itu memang seperti _putri_ ―salah satu orang spesial yang memiliki pengaruh penting. Itu terbukti dari cara orang-orang di lobi hotel memandang hormat kepadanya, dan penampilan elegan gadis itu yang memukau―dengan gelang berlian yang terpampang jelas di pergelangan tangannya―serta sorot mata tegas yang terpancar dari mata gadis itu setiap kali ia memandang sekelilingnya.

Athrun penasaran siapa sosok berambut pirang itu. Ia hanya meyakini satu hal; gadis itu pastilah orang penting.

Athrun tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok berambut pirang sepundak itu, bahkan ketika seorang laki-laki menghampiri wanita itu dan tampak seperti hendak membisikan sesuatu kepadanya.

Barulah Athrun terkesiap ketika menyadari gadis itu menghentikan langkah dan tiba-tiba memutar tubuh menghadap ke arahnya, menatapnya lurus di mata. Athrun tidak salah lihat! Gadis itu kini memandang ke arahnya, dan, mulai berjalan ke arah sofa tempatnya kini berada!

Tapi... buat apa gadis itu menghampirinya? Ah, mungkin sama seperti yang lain, hanya sekadar ingin menyapanya karena menyadari dirinya putra dari orang terkaya di tiga benua.

Athrun mengalihkan penglihatan ke arah lain ketika merasa kehadiran gadis itu semakin dekat, pura-pura bersikap tak acuh.

"Tuan Athrun Zala."

Athrun langsung menengadah ketika mendengar gadis itu menyebut namanya. Ia mendapatinya duduk di sofa seberang meja di hadapannya, dengan menampakkan ekspresi wajah datar yang sulit ditebak.

 _Dia lebih pantas jadi ratu,_ pikir Athrun, setelah mengamati gadis itu dari dekat. _Wajahnya cantik, penampilannya tak kalah berkelas dari seorang aktris, dan aku yakin; sorot mata itu b_ _ukan sorot mata orang yang terobsesi pada materi, tapi ada hal lain. Sorot mata itu seperti menginginkan segala sesuatunya berjalan seperti yang semestinya ia harapkan. Tentunya itu hanya bisa didapat bila ia memiliki kekuasa..._

"Perkenalkan, saya Cagalli."

Athrun seketika tersadar dari lamunan ketika melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba saja mengulurkan sebelah tangan ke arahnya.

Athrun langsung mengangguk dan menjabat tangan gadis itu. "Saya rasa Anda sudah lebih dulu mengetahui nama saya. Tapi, senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Nona Cagalli."

Cagalli menarik kembali uluran tangannya. "Saya baru saja kembali dari luar kota, dan baru diberitahu kalau ada orang penting menginap di hotel ini. Saya merasa terhormat bisa menyambut tamu penting seperti Anda. Saya hanya ingin memastikan Anda merasa nyaman menginap di hotel saya."

"Hotel Anda?" Athrun membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Tapi saya pikir Kira Hibiki..."

"Dia Kakak saya."

Athrun nyaris saja tersedak cairan wiski yang tengah diteguknya dari gelas. Karena mengetahui gadis itu... adalah adik dari selingkuhan istrinya?!

 _Sekarang apa?_ pikirnya. _Apakah aku bisa terus bersikap sopan di depan wanita ini?_

Yah, Athrun mencurigai kemungkinan gadis itu mengetahui _affair_ istrinya dengan Kira, tetapi tidak mengacuhkannya, menganggap perselingkuhan adalah hal yang lumrah.

Athrun benci wanita berpemikiran seperti itu.

Tapi, di sisi yang lain, Athrun tidak yakin apakah gadis itu mengetahui segalanya. Dia seperti orang yang tidak akan membiarkan sedikit cacat pun menghiasi hasil kerja kerasnya. Tentunya cacat yang dimaksud adalah aib hubungan gelap kakaknya dengan Lacus. Bila publik sampai tahu lelaki pemilik hotel berkelas di Vegas menjalin _affair_ dengan istri dari putra seorang pengusaha paling sukses di tiga benua... pemberitaan itu pasti akan berdampak buruk bagi keberlangsungan hotel ini.

Dan gadis itu pasti akan ada di sana untuk membuat semuanya kembali baik seperti sedia kala. Athrun yakin itu, melihat kilau ambisi yang terpancar di mata _amber_ itu.

 _Kalau begitu aku harus mencari tahu,_ kata Athrun dalam hati.

"Jadi Anda adalah Adiknya?" tanya Athrun seketika, dan langsung dibalas anggukan dengan Cagalli. "Dan Anda juga turut andil dalam mengelola hotel ini?"

"Benar, Tuan. Karena saya salah satu pemegang saham hotel ini."

 _Jadi mereka berdua membagi kekuasaannya?_ pikir Athrun. _Pantas saja para karyawan memperlakukannya dengan hormat. Tapi... Ah, berapa kira-kira umurnya? Dia terlihat seperti masih di bawah dua puluh tahun. Mengagumkan. Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang gadis begitu serius menggeluti dunia bisnis. Dia sangat jauh berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan Lacus._

Entah mengapa, rasa kagum itu membuat Athrun tertarik pada Cagalli.

Tetapi ingatan akan Cagalli adalah adik dari selingkuhan istrinya kembali menerpa benak Athrun. Ia meneguhkan diri untuk lebih berhati-hati dan ingin mencari tahu lebih dulu tentang seluk-beluknya.

"Nona Cagalli," kata Athrun. "Saya rasa Anda begitu hebat bisa menjalankan bisnis sebesar ini. Saya tahu hotel ini satu-satunya yang paling berkelas di Las Vegas."

"Terima kasih." Cagalli membalas pujian itu hanya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Nah, saya harap Anda berkenan untuk memperlihatkan kepada saya betapa hebatnya hotel ini, mungkin dengan menemani saya berjalan-jalan?"

Cagalli tidak langsung menjawab, dan Athrun merasa tidak yakin gadis itu akan menyetujui keinginannya. Melihat ekspresi datar yang terpampang dari wajah gadis itu, yang, seperti tampak tidak tertarik untuk membuang-buang waktu demi hal remeh seperti menemani dirinya berjalan-jalan. Tetapi keraguan lelaki itu pudar sesaat setelah melihat senyum tipis dan mendengar jawaban dari mulut gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Zala. Beruntung sekali rasanya bisa bercakap-cakap lama dengan orang penting seperti Anda."

Athrun nyaris tidak memercayai perkataan gadis itu. Ia tidak menyangka gadis itu ternyata mau meluangkan waktunya demi terus bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul secercah keinginan di diri Athrun untuk membuat gadis itu terpikat padanya.

Yah, setidaknya keinginan itu ada, sekalipun lelaki itu tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dirinya sendirilah yang sedang terpikat dan terjebak dalam pesona gadis itu.

Mengajak berjalan-jalan gadis itu adalah mulanya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** Widiiiw nekat banget gw ambil latar Las Vegas wkwkw.

Oh yeah ane malah buat FF lagi! Yaa nggak apa-apa, 'kan? Daripada ntar-ntaran gw lupa ingatan, mending isi otak gw cepet-cepet gw tuangin ke dalam FF ini hehe

Ntahlah, rasanya kepengin bgt buat FF yg beda, yg Cagalli nya galak dan berkuasa. Kalau gitu... trims aja deh buat yg udah baca!


	3. Bab 2: GODAAN

**.**

 **Harta & Tahta**

oleh **Angchin**

 **Gundam Seed/SD** (c) **Sunrise, Bandai.**

 **[AU]. OOC. OC. Family. Drama. Crime. Romance. Typo.** Didominasi dengan teknik penulisan "suka-suka gue", serta kata plus kalimat kasar.

 **FANFICT INI HANYALAH FIKTIF BELAKA!**

Dilarang plagiat & jangan meng- _copy_ fanfic ini ya...

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Bab 2: GODAAN**

JANGAN samakan Cagalli Hibiki dengan gadis-gadis awam di luar sana yang tak tahu tentang seluk-beluk dunia _showbiz_ mau pun perkembangan bisnis global. Gadis itu tentunya tahu siapa Athrun Zala; seorang putra konglomerat pemilik perusahaan kapal pesiar terbesar di Inggris, dan juga, suami dari Lacus Clyne―mantan temannya dulu saat ia masih bersekolah di asrama di Perancis dua tahun lalu.

Kini Cagalli tengah duduk bersampingan dengan Athrun di sebuah bar yang letaknya masih berada di dalam Hibiki Hotel, mendengarkan laki-laki itu bercakap-cakap, setelah bermenit-menit ia habiskan untuk menemani laki-laki itu berkeliling hotel.

"Saya benar-benar terkejut Anda mengatakan usia Anda masih tujuh belas tahun," kata Athrun terkesan. "Anda benar-benar hebat bisa menjalankan bisnis sebesar ini!"

Cagalli hanya mengangguk singkat dan pura-pura tersenyum antusias menanggapi pujian Athrun barusan.

Yah. Memang benar. Usianya baru tujuh belas tahun, dan Cagalli begitu cakap dalam mengolah bisnis. Tapi semua kenyataan itu tak membuat Cagalli terkesan. Ia tak pernah lupa bagaimana cara keras ayahnya dalam mendidik dirinya hingga bisa seperti sekarang.

Sejujurnya, dulu, saat masih tinggal di Mansion Keluarga di New York, Cagalli lebih mendambakan kehidupan layaknya gadis biasa pada umumnya; yang pandai memasak, menjahit, berpakaian anggun, pintar mengatur segala hal yang berurusan dengan 'rumah'.

Keinginan untuk menjadi seorang wanita sejati yang senantiasa berada di rumah merupakan obsesi Cagalli akan ibunya, Via Hibiki. Tiga tahun lalu, gadis itu sangat mengagumi kebaikan, kepintaran, kelembutan dan sikap anggun ibunya sehingga apa yang ada pada diri sang ibu ingin juga ada padanya, tak terkecuali Kira yang juga sangat mengidolakan Via.

Hanya saja ayah Cagalli, Ulen Hibiki, bukanlah laki-laki biasa. Ulen merupakan putra dari gembong mafia paling kesohor di Sisilia, dan ia tak mau anak-anaknya tumbuh menjadi _memble_.

Melihat anak-anaknya kian hari kian dekat dengan Via, hingga terpengaruh dan tak mau menuruti perintahnya bahkan untuk sekadar belajar bisnis, beladiri, mau pun bagaimana cara menggunakan senjata, Ulen murka dan mulai bersikap keras terhadap kedua anaknya.

Setahun kemudian Ulen mengirim Cagalli dan Kira ke sekolah-sekolah elit di Eropa, mencoba memisahkan mereka dari Via.

Cagalli, tentunya, sempat tak mau menuruti keinginan sang ayah, tetapi ia tetap pergi juga karena tak punya wewenang untuk menolak. Via pun membujuknya agar pergi. Cagalli tahu itu, sebenarnya ibunya tak ingin berpisah dari ia dan Kira, hanya saja ibunya tak punya pilihan karena dirinya hanya berstatus sebagai istri yang wajib patuh bagi suaminya.

Cagalli ke sekolah asrama di Perancis, dan Kira dikirim ke sekolah asrama di Dublin.

Tapi masa sekolah itu hanya berlangsung beberapa bulan bagi kedua kembar Hibiki tersebut. Mereka dikirim pulang kembali karena terjadi insiden penyerangan yang menyebabkan Via dan Ulen Hibiki tewas.

Mendengar kabar ibunya tewas karena dibunuh benar-benar membuat Cagalli merasa terpukul. Ia menangis saat itu juga, tetapi tak berlangsung lama karena cepat-cepat menyadari kebenaran dari sikap ayahnya terhadapnya selama ini.

Benar. Ayahnya benar.

Walau sekeras apa pun dirinya ingin menjadi wanita sejati layaknya Via, Cagalli tak bisa lari dari takdir bahwa ia adalah seorang Sisilia, seseorang yang darah mafia mengalir di tubuhnya. Keluarganya bukannya tidak memiliki musuh, dan Cagalli merasa menyesal telah sempat membantah bahkan mengingkari tindakan ayahnya yang berusaha membuat ia dan Kira menjadi seorang Sisilia sejati. Walaupun tak dipungkirinya juga kalau ia membenci cara-cara ayahnya dalam mendidik, yang senantiasa dibarengi dengan bentakan keras.

Ia memang merasa perlu berterima kasih atas inisiatif sang ayah yang mengirimnya ke Perancis sehingga ia tidak terkena dampak dari penyerangan itu, tetapi ia juga merasa tindakan ayahnya tersebut hanyalah siasat guna menyelamatkan kekaisaran keluarga, yang akhirnya segala peninggalannya dilimpahkan kepada dirinya dan Kira.

Hibiki Hotel termasuk harta keluarga yang diwarisinya. Walaupun awalnya Cagalli benci dibebankan dengan segala kesibukan di Hibiki Hotel, tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai menyadari bahwa mengkoordinasi para karyawan di hotel merupakan suatu kesenangan baru untuknya. Ia suka memimpin dan membuat segalanya berjalan lancar seperti yang diinginkannya.

Walau terlepas dari kesenangannya itu, Cagalli tetap membenci takdirnya yang harus lahir dari kalangan mafia.

"Anda tidak minum, Nona? Bukankah kita telah berkeliling hotel? Saya yakin Anda pasti haus."

Cagalli tersentak ke realitas karena mendengar perkataan Athrun barusan. Ia melihat laki-laki itu menggeser gelas berisi cairan wiski ke arahnya.

Seketika Cagalli teringat hal buruk saat terakhir kali ia menegak minuman itu dua tahun lalu, tak lama setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa wiski mampu membuatnya mabuk dan bertingkah seperti orang lupa ingatan, melucuti kesadarannya sehingga membuat ia menjadi tidak waspada. Ia sadar minuman itu berpengaruh buruk baginya.

Tetapi entah mengapa salah satu tangannya saat ini malah bergerak mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Athrun, membawanya ke mulut dan menelan cairan di dalamnya dengan sedikit keraguan.

 _Terserah efek seperti apa yang akan ditimbulkannya,_ pikir Cagalli. _Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah melupakan kenanganku sebagai keturunan seorang gembong mafia. Aku benci mengingatnya._

"Terima kasih." Cagalli berkata kepada Athrun, mencoba tetap memasang wajah datar ketika menahan rasa keras minuman beralkohol tersebut.

"Nah, sepertinya kita sudah mengitari hotel ini seluruhnya," kata Athrun. "Kurasa sudah saatnya saya pergi―"

"Anda yakin sudah seluruhnya, Tuan Zala?" Cagalli memotong ucapan Athrun dengan mengarahkan senyum.

Oh, _well_ , senyum miring tanpa kepura-puraan yang terukir di wajah Cagalli kini sebenarnya jarang ia berikan kepada laki-laki mana pun, bahkan hampir tidak pernah sesaat setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya. Yang selalu terlihat dari wajah gadis itu hanyalah raut datar dan senyuman tipis pura-pura. Tidak pernah sampai se-semringrah seperti saat ini.

Yah, wiski yang ditegak Cagalli mulai memberi efek dan menampakkan pengaruhnya.

"Apakah ada tempat yang terlewat dan belum kita kunjungi?" tanya Athrun.

"Tentu saja," ucap Cagalli, sembari menatap hampa sisa cairan wiski di dalam gelas yang digenggamnya. Ia lalu menoleh kepada Athrun. "Anda tertarik mengunjungi _penthouse_ saya?"

"Suatu kehormatan bila saya bisa menginjakkan kaki di sana."

Cagalli merasa jawaban Athrun barusan agak terlalu bersemangat. Jika di lain waktu di saat ia sedang tidak terpengaruh minuman keras apa pun, ia pasti akan berspekulasi bahwa Athrun termasuk laki-laki yang perlu diwaspadai. Tetapi wiski telah menumpulkan logika dan kesadarannya secara perlahan-lahan saat ini, sehingga ia tidak peduli bahwa membawa laki-laki yang berstatus suami orang akan berdampak buruk atau tidak kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi."

Cagalli menghabiskan wiski dari gelas dengan satu kali tegukan cepat, lalu tanpa canggung meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Athrun dan menuntunnya agar keluar bar, mengabaikan Athrun yang sedikit terkejut menyadari perubahan sikapnya.

...

Athrun sudah sangat puas walau hanya duduk bersebelahan dengan Cagalli barang beberapa menit. Ia tak mau muluk-muluk menggali lebih jauh tentang kebenaran gadis yang merupakan adik dari selingkuhan istrinya. _Sudah cukup_ , pikirnya. Walau hanya sebentar bersama gadis itu, ia sudah dapat menyimpulkan Cagalli gadis yang cerdas, mandiri, memiliki _mode_ , dan punya kelas tersendiri―gadis istimewa yang hanya dianugerahkan kepada laki-laki beruntung.

Athrun tentunya sadar diri bahwa ia tidaklah seberuntung itu sehingga merasa tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan gadis istimewa seperti Cagalli. Ia yakin laki-laki yang memiliki status 'suami' bukanlah tipe yang diidamkan Cagalli Hibiki.

Jadi dengan enggan Athrun mengatakan ia mesti pergi, karena sudah tak punya alasan untuk lebih lama berada di dekat gadis itu.

Tetapi yang tak diduga-duganya Cagalli memotong perkataannya, menyangkal kalau semua tempat di hotel sudah dikunjunginya. Athrun seketika merasa senang waktu seolah berpihak kepadanya, memberi mereka kesempatan untuk berduaan lebih lama.

Dengan bersemangat ia menyetujui tawaran Cagalli yang mengajaknya pergi ke _penthouse_ gadis itu. Athrun berdiri bangkit dari kursi, namun tersentak saat mendapati pergelangan tangan kanannya tiba-tiba saja di genggam gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Nona?" Athrun bergumam, berniat mempertanyakan sikap Cagalli barusan, yang, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agresif.

Cagalli tak merespons ucapan Athrun. Ia terus berjalan dengan pandangan mata senantiasa diarahkan ke depan tubuhnya, dan juga tangannya yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Athrun. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

Setelah keluar dari dalam bar, mereka langsung menuju lift yang letaknya di ujung koridor hotel. Athrun masih belum mengetahui penyebab perubahan sikap Cagalli, bahkan sampai ketika ia mengikuti gadis itu memasuki lift yang dikhususkan untuk para staff dan petinggi hotel.

Athrun hanya bergeming menyadari Cagalli melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tangannya, memerhatikan dalam diam ketika gadis itu menekan tombol yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai paling atas hotel. Tak lama setelahnya ia tersentak melihat wajah Cagalli.

Tak Athrun pungkiri, kalau mata _amber_ milik gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya terlihat cemerlang. Hanya saja, tatapan mata _amber_ itu terlihat agak tidak biasa dari sebelumnya menurut Athrun.

 _Cara dia memandang sekitar_ _seakan tak acuh,_ pikir Athrun. _Astaga!_ Tiba-tiba ia membelalakkan matanya, teringat sesuatu. _Apakah ini karena wiski yang kuberikan padanya tadi?_

Akhirnya semua pertanyaan dalam benak Athrun terjawab. Memang bukannya tanpa sebab Cagalli Hibiki berubah sikap. Gadis itu sedang tidak menyadari dirinya sepenuhnya sekarang. Gadis itu mabuk.

Mereka keluar dari dalam lift dengan diiringi keheningan yang melanda. Athrun memilih bungkam sejenak, dalam hati merutuki kesalahannya yang telah memberikan minuman beralkohol kepada Cagalli. Karena, bagaimana pun juga, baginya Cagalli Hibiki hanyalah gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun, bukan wanita dewasa yang terbiasa menegak minuman keras. Tidak sepantasnya Athrun membuat gadis itu mabuk. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Ayo, Tuan Zala." Cagalli akhirnya yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. Ia memberi isyarat dengan sebelah tangan kepada Athrun agar mengikutinya berjalan menuju pintu ganda yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lift.

Athrun membalas ajakan Cagalli dengan anggukan, lalu berjalan beriringan di samping gadis itu.

Athrun langsung terpukau sesaat setelah Cagalli mendorong pintu ganda yang menghubungkan _penthouse_. Ia berjalan memasuki ruangan, memandang takjub segala sesuatu yang terdapat di dalamnya. Ada sofa panjang berwarna _tosca_ dan meja kayu antik di sisi kiri ruangan, dari arah pintu masuk. Lalu terdapat lukisan impresionis besar yang tergantung di tengah-tengah dinding dalam ruangan, serta bermacam perabot mewah yang Athrun terka nilainya cukup mahal.

"Jangan hanya berdiri diam di situ, Tuan," kata Cagalli. Ia menutup pintu ganda terlebih dahulu sebelum menghampiri Athrun dan kembali meraih tangan laki-laki itu, menariknya ke balkon.

Athrun tak sempat mengelak dari sikap Cagalli yang secara tiba-tiba menariknya. Ia bahkan tak sempat berpikiran untuk memprotes karena lebih dulu terkesima pada pemandangan kota Las Vegas yang terlihat dari balkon.

"Pemandangan di depan cukup indah, bukan?" gumam Cagalli dengan tersenyum.

Athrun menoleh dari pemandangan di depan balkon ke wajah Cagalli. Ia tidak setuju dengan pendapat gadis itu.

Baginya rambut pirang bagai emas yang jatuh ke pundak Cagalli, mata _amber-_ nya, wajah cantiknya berkali-kali lipat lebih indah daripada pemandangan kota Vegas. Athrun bahkan dapat merasakan dirinya bergejolak ketika melihat senyum yang terukir di wajah gadis itu.

Oh tentu saja Athrun merasa bersalah telah membuat kesadaran gadis itu berkurang, tapi, tak ia pungkiri ia juga menikmati ketika gadis itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan waspada. Athrun menyadari Cagalli yang mabuk sangat mudah sekali mengumbar senyum, dan Athrun senang melihatnya.

Seketika ada secercah harapan dalam diri Athrun untuk bisa merasakan senyuman gadis itu secara langsung.

 _Jangan bodoh,_ benak Athrun tiba-tiba memperingatkan.

Tapi semakin ia mengelak, semakin kuat godaan dalam dirinya untuk mencicipi rasa dari bibir gadis itu. Apalagi melihat sorot mata Cagalli yang hampa yang seolah tanpa beban, membuat Athrun percaya diri bahwa kesempatan ada di pihaknya.

 _Tak ada orang yang mengetahui apa yang akan kulakukan._ Athrun meyakinkan diri. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar dan mendapati hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam _penthouse_. _Bahkan Nona Cagalli sekalipun tidak akan menyadarinya setelah malam ini._

Dengan mengabaikan logika, akhirnya naluri laki-laki itu menang. Athrun segera melangkah ke hadapan Cagalli, meraih pipi mulus gadis itu dengan kedua tangan, membelainya sejenak kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya agar mata _amber_ -nya menatap ke arah mata Athrun. Dengan perlahan Athrun menurunkan wajahnya ke wajah Cagalli, berniat mencium bibir gadis itu.

"Apa yang hendak kaulakukan, Tuan Zala?"

Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi sebelum ia menempelkan bibirnya, tiba-tiba saja Cagalli berkata. Athrun seketika membeku, jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Cagalli. Sesungguhnya Athrun ngeri membayangkan gadis itu telah kembali menjadi rasional seperti sebelum meminum cairan wiski. Betapa memalukannya kalau Cagalli sampai menyadari niatnya.

"Maafkan saya," gumam Athrun sembari melangkah mundur.

"Anda adalah Athrun Zala, 'kan?" kata Cagalli dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat polos.

Athrun mengangguk datar. "Ya."

"Anda adalah suami Lacus Clyne?" tanya Cagalli.

"Benar," jawab Athrun sekenanya.

"Dan baru saja Anda berniat mencium saya?" lanjut Cagalli.

Athrun tersentak. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat menyesal. "Nona, saya benar-benar minta maaf―"

"Saya rasa itu tidak adil bagi istri Anda," potong Cagalli. "Anda tidak boleh mengkhianatinya, Tuan."

Lagi-lagi Athrun tidak setuju dengan pendapat Cagalli. Ekspresi menyesal yang sedari tadi tergambar di wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi raut dingin. "Anda tidak tahu apa-apa, Nona," kata Athrun datar. Ia kembali menghadap ke arah pemandangan kota Vegas. "Istri saya bahkan bersikap lebih tidak adil."

"Apakah kalian bertengkar?" tebak Cagalli. "Saya rasa itu hanya salah satu problema dalam rumah tangga―"

"Dia bahkan berselingkuh secara terang-terangan di depan mata saya." Athrun memotong ucapan Cagalli dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Athrun yakin Cagalli pasti sekarang tengah terkejut setelah mendengar pernyataannya barusan. Karena melihat gelagat serta caranya berbicara yang seolah tidak setuju terhadap pengkhianatan apa pun kepada seorang istri, Athrun merasa gadis itu tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang perkara rumah tangganya, bahkan tentang _affair_ Lacus dan Kira. Tetapi ketika ia memandang gadis itu, justru dirinya sendirilah yang terkejut karena mendapati gadis itu sedang tertawa kecil.

 _Ternyata dia masih dalam pengaruh wiski_ , pikir Athrun.

"Oh, saya tidak akan heran jika Lacus melakukan itu," kata Cagalli, yang kini telah berhenti tertawa. "Dia bahkan tidak pernah senang jika ada laki-laki yang mendekati saya. Dia pasti akan merebut lebih dulu laki-laki itu dari saya. Lacus memang selalu tidak mau kalah."

Athrun mengernyit. "Maksudnya?"

"Yah, dua tahun lalu saya satu sekolah dengan Lacus, dan saya sudah sangat hapal seperti apa sifatnya. Dia memang mesti diberi balasan."

Athrun menggeleng pasrah. "Saya tidak akan bisa membalasnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi pengkhianatannya."

"Ada," sanggah Cagalli. Nada suaranya terdengar seperti mengandung suatu makna. "Saya memang masih tujuh belas tahun. Tapi bukan berarti saya kaku seperti perawan-perawan lain di luar sana."

Athrun terkesiap seketika. "Maksud Anda?"

Bukannya menjawab ucapan Athrun barusan, Cagalli malah menyuruh laki-laki itu agar mengikutinya. Ia menarik Athrun masuk kembali ke dalam _penthouse_ , mengajaknya berjalan menuju pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca yang dibaliknya dilapisi korden berwarna _tosca_. Samar-samar Athrun dapat melihat sebuah ranjang besar dari balik kaca. Athrun tertegun, menerka-nerka maksud dan tujuan gadis itu membawanya menuju sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini adalah kamar.

"N-Nona, tidak semestinya Anda membawa saya ke kamar." Athrun berkata gugup. Tetapi seolah berlawanan dengan kata-katanya, ia justru terus mengikuti Cagalli, bahkan hingga sekarang telah berada di dalam kamar.

Athrun mendapati Cagalli masih tak menggubris ucapannya. Ia melihat gadis itu malah berjalan menuju meja lampu di samping tempat tidur, lalu melepaskan perhiasan yang terpasang di telinga dan pergelangan tangannya, menaruhnya ke dalam laci dari meja tersebut.

Athrun berjalan untuk menghampiri Cagalli. Setelah sampai didekatnya ia segera menaruh kedua tangan di pundak gadis itu, memutar tubuhnya agar menghadapnya. "Nona―"

"Cagalli," potong Cagalli dengan cepat. "Mulai sekarang kita hanya akan memanggil dengan nama. Lupakan segala formalitas di antara kita, oke?"

"Ya, Cagalli, sebaiknya kita kembali ke balkon. Anda―maksudku, kau sedang tidak berpikir dengan jernih."

"Tidak perlu memikirkan apa pun." Tiba-tiba saja Cagalli mengangkat kedua tangan dan melingkarkannya ke leher Athrun, dengan santai menyandarkan kepala ke dada laki-laki itu. Ia memandang wajah Athrun sembari tersenyum menggoda. "Akan kita buktikan kalau kita juga mampu bersenang-senang. Kita akan membalas Lacus."

Athrun membeku seketika, benaknya seolah dipaksa untuk bertempur. Bertempur apakah sekarang ia mesti keluar dari _penthouse_ atau tetap di sini mengikuti alur yang diciptakan gadis di depannya.

Sebelumnya Athrun sempat berpikir bahwa dirinya mampu mengontrol keadaan, mampu membuat segalanya terkendali dan senantiasa baik-baik saja. Karena dibandingkan Cagalli yang sedang terpengaruh minuman keras, hanya ia yang berpikiran rasional.

Ternyata ia keliru. Ia menyadari dirinya juga tidak dapat berpikiran jernih sekarang.

Setelah ia mendapat perlakuan mengejutkan dari Cagalli, ditambah ketika ia melihat wajah cantik gadis itu, blus-nya yang tak terkancing seluruhnya sehingga menampakkan belahan dadanya, serta menyadari tubuh gadis itu yang melekat di tubuhnya, Athrun benar-benar tidak tahan.

Oh tentu saja yang diinginkan Athrun saat ini adalah mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan membaringkannya ke atas ranjang, lalu memerangkapnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Athrun benar-benar tergoda untuk melakukan itu.

 _Jangan_ , akal sehat Athrun lagi-lagi memperingatkan. Athrun berdecak. _Sial!_

Akhirnya Athrun memutuskan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan akal sehatnya.

Dengan enggan Athrun melepas paksa dekapan gadis itu, hanya untuk berjalan menuju pintu kaca geser dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Sebelum kembali menghampiri Cagalli, sekilas Athrun melihat setangkai bunga mawar merah dari dalam vas yang tergeletak di atas meja lemari. Athrun mengambil mawar tersebut dan memisahkan kelopak dari tangkainya, menaburkannya ke atas ranjang besar berwarna gading di dalam kamar.

Tindakan menabur kelopak mawar itu dilakukannya guna menghormati Cagalli yang hingga saat ini masih berstatus perawan. _Jangankan mawar_ , pikir Athrun. Ya, jangankan kelopak mawar, seluruh harta yang dimilikinya pun rela ia berikan kepada gadis itu asalkan keinginannya saat ini terpenuhi.

Athrun cepat-cepat kembali menghampiri Cagalli, tanpa ragu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan membaringkannya secara perlahan ke atas ranjang. Dengan menumpukan kedua tangan di atas ranjang di samping kepala Cagalli, Athrun memposisikan tubuhnya sendiri di atas tubuh gadis itu, memerangkapnya. Ia terus menatap mata _amber_ di bawahnya, meyakinkan diri bahwa mata itu adalah mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya selama hidup.

"Kita harus sangat bersenang-senang," kata Cagalli, yang juga terus menatap mata _emerald_ Athrun. "Karena kebersamaan kita hanya untuk malam ini."

"Tidak," ucap Athrun yang nyaris seperti bisikan. Ia meraih salah satu tangan Cagalli dan menggengamnya erat dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kita akan melupakan segalanya setelah malam ini," sambung Cagalli.

"Tidak," sanggah Athrun lagi, kali ini dengan menampakkan wajah muram. Ia membawa tangan Cagalli yang digenggamnya ke mulut, mencium jari-jari gadis itu sejenak, mencoba meresapi aroma tubuh Cagalli.

"Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini―"

Athrun memotong ucapan Cagalli dengan langsung mencondongkan tubuh dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu, menciumnya, mencoba menghentikan pernyataan apa pun yang hendak diucapkan Cagalli.

 _Aku tidak ingin keadaan ini hanya berlangsung satu malam,_ harap Athrun dalam hati. _Aku tidak ingin kita saling melupakan. Aku ingin setiap hari kita bertemu._

Di tengah-tengah aktivitas berciuman yang berlangsung, Athrun memanfaatkan sebelah tangannya untuk melepas satu per-satu kancing blus Cagalli.

 _Aku menginginkanmu, aku ingin kau melahirkan anakku, karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kau terikat kepadaku,_ _sekalipun nantinya kau akan menyadari dan membenci perbuatanku saat ini._

 _ _Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu, Cagalli. Aku merasa aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu sejak saat pertama melihatmu.__

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** Yak, berakhir dengan wikwik *Author langsung ditendang* loh? emang begitu kan :v *Author ditendang lg karena updatenya kelamaan*

Hehe, maafkan saya ya bagi siapapun yang sebelumnya menunggu FF ini update, setahun kemarin saya banyak main game :v jujur sih ya, saya aja agak ragu dengan cara penulisan saya sekarang, semoga nggak kaku banget kelihatannya :)) kelamaan hiatus sih hehe, mohon maklumi kalau ada kata, kalimat atau paragraf yang aneh oke?

Yups langsung tuliskan kesan-pesan kalian setelah membaca bab ini di kotak review di bawah ya! Btw, saya mesti bls review gk nih? udh kelamaan soalnya :V

Ok deh saya bls aja hehe,

 **AlyaZala** : maksih sudah review :)) Saya nggak yakin kamu masih sabar nunggu FF ini update :P maaf ya mesti nunggu setahun hehe :v

 **Eueu** : Siappp. Ini sudah dilanjut kaka, thnks reviewnya ya :))

 **Dinah** : Waahh saya bingung harus jawab apa, saya nggak begitu pintar bahasa inggris :')) hehe intinya terima kasih banyak sudah review FF saya :))

 **tenrisakura** : thnks ya udah semangatin aku :)) thnks juga untuk reviewnya hehe, jgn bosen buat review lagi :v

 **Titania546** : Hai, Titania! Hehe kasian ya anak-anak Caga :/ terus saya harus bagaimana dong? :/ Btw, maaf ya saya sudah hiatus lama, dan terima kasih sudah mereview FF saya ya :))

 **Mia Fu Ars** : Waduuuh mbak atau mas? Yang mana nih? Hehe :P Makasih ya sudah review FF saya :) Jujur saya nggak ngerti amboi itu apa :P

 **popcaga** : Terima kasih sambutannya^^ Yakin nih bakal baca terus walau sudah setahun? :P Thnks reviewnya ya ka!

 **Oke sekian dulu dari saya :)) semoga bab selanjutnya dapat segera saya publish! Review yaahh :*  
**


	4. Bab 3: KEPUTUSAN

**.**

 **Harta & Tahta**

oleh **Angchin**

 **Gundam Seed/SD** (c) **Sunrise, Bandai.**

 **[AU]. OOC. OC. Family. Drama. Crime. Romance. Typo.** Didominasi dengan teknik penulisan "suka-suka gue", serta kata plus kalimat kasar.

 **FANFICT INI HANYALAH FIKTIF BELAKA!**

Dilarang plagiat & jangan meng- _copy_ fanfic ini ya...

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Bab 3: KEPUTUSAN**

"Cagalli, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Aku sudah dengar," ucap Cagalli. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi tidak senang ketika berbicara kepada laki-laki berambut cokelat di depannya. Laki-laki itu adalah Kira Hibiki, kakak yang juga merupakan saudara kembarnya. Mereka kini duduk berhadapan di sofa kantor Hibiki Hotel. "Kau sudah mengatakannya di telepon. Apa lagi?"

"Cags, kurasa aku perlu mengatakannya secara langsung―"

"Ya," potong Cagalli. "Langsung saja katakan apa alasanmu mengusulkan menjual hotel ini?"

Kira berdecak, sedikit kesal dengan sikap Cagalli yang terang-terangan menampakkan ketidaksukaan terhadap usulannya. Kira menyadari Cagalli hanyalah orang kedua yang berkuasa di Hibiki Hotel, hanya memiliki hak empat puluh persen saham. Kenapa adiknya itu begitu sewot? Surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan Ulen menuliskan dengan jelas; bahwa Kira mewarisi hampir seluruh harta keluarga Hibiki. Menurutnya tidak ada alasan untuk gadis itu menentang keputusannya.

"Seharusnya aku bahkan tidak perlu memberitahukan alasanku padamu," jawab Kira dingin. "Kau cukup setuju dan patuh saja pada keputusanku."

"Tidak perlu tahu? Kau anggap aku ini apa? Karyawan hotel?!" kata-kata Cagalli barusan terdengar nyaris frustasi. Yah, bagaimana tidak frustasi? Hari ini benar-benar bagaikan mimpi buruk baginya.

Diawali ketika ia terbangun pagi ini; ia mendapati tubuhnya tengah berada di dalam pelukan laki-laki berambut biru gelap yang tengah tertidur yang ia kenal adalah Athrun Zala―lengkap dengan kejutan bahwa ia dan laki-laki itu sama-sama tak berbusana di ranjang. _Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan?!_ pertanyaan itu langsung terlintas dipikiran Cagalli saat itu. Ia benci benaknya dibuat tumpul minuman keras sehingga tak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

Cagalli sempat berniat membangunkan Athrun, menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi, sekalipun ia yakin tidak mungkin tak terjadi apa-apa semalam. Dengan perasaan gelisah ia melihat seprai di bawah tubuhnya terhiasi noda darah, serta merasakan nyeri di antara kedua pahanya. Tetapi ketika ia hendak berbicara, suara dering telepon dari meja di samping ranjang menginterupsi niatnya.

Cagalli memilih mengangkat telepon tersebut lebih dulu, dan pilihannya itu malah membuatnya lebih terkejut dari kenyataan ketika ia terbangun di dalam pelukan Athrun. Yang menelepon adalah Kira, dan yang menyebabkan Cagalli terkejut adalah perkataan laki-laki itu. Dengan gamblang Kira mengatakan; _"Cagalli, aku berniat menjual hotel ini. Bisa kau ke kantor sekarang?"_

Tanpa berpikir panjang Cagalli buru-buru berpakaian dan menyelinap keluar dari _penthouse_ , meninggalkan Athrun yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Tidak ada waktu baginya mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi semalam, keputusan Kira yang berniat menjual Hibiki Hotel adalah sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dicari tahu sebab dan alasannya.

Cagalli benar-benar tak habis pikir kakaknya bisa punya gagasan menjual hotel. Ia yakin betul saat ini Hibiki Hotel sedang dalam puncak kesuksesan dan ketenarannya di Las Vegas, sehingga tak ada hal mendesak apa pun yang membuat Kira mesti menjualnya. Keluarga Hibiki seratus persen juga tidak memiliki hutang apa pun.

Jadi di sinilah ia sekarang... duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Kira, dengan sorot mata sinis yang tak henti-hentinya ia arahkan ke laki-laki berambut cokelat itu. Ia tidak rela, dan tak akan membiarkan Kira menjual Hibiki Hotel. Sekalipun akan ada adu argumen atau konfrontasi, Cagalli tidak peduli. Ia sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya.

"Kau perempuan, Cags, kau bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot terjun lebih jauh mengurusi bisnis ini," bujuk Kira. "Ayah lebih memercayakannya padaku."

"Memercayakan padamu?" Nada suara Cagalli mulai meninggi. "Kau pikir apa alasan Ayah mengirim kita ke Eropa dua tahun lalu? Dia ingin kita berdua selamat dari penyerangan itu dan mengurus segala hartanya setelah dia mati! Jika kau masih kukuh ingin menjual hotel, itu artinya kau bukanlah orang yang dipercaya Ayah untuk meneruskan bisnis ini!"

"Sudahlah, Cagalli," Kira menghela napas tak sabar. "Aku bosan dengan segala perdebatan ini. Diluar kenyataan sebagai adikku, kau hanyalah orang kedua yang berkuasa di hotel ini. Apa pun ketidaksetujuanmu, kau akan tetap menerima keputusanku―"

"Tidak!" Cagalli berdiri bangkit dari sofa. Wajahnya terlihat marah. "Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan setuju kau menjual hotel ini!"

"Kau hanya adikku! Kenapa pula aku mesti meminta persetujuanmu?!" Kira juga berdiri bangkit, dan memandang Cagalli dengan tatapan tak kalah sengit. "Cags, nyaris semua harta yang ditinggalkan Ayah adalah milikku. Aku bebas ingin mengelolanya seperti apa. Kita berdua juga bukan anak kecil lagi. Di masa depan kita akan memiliki hidup masing-masing. Ini adalah hidupku. Kau tidak berhak menentang apa pun yang kuputuskan."

"Oh tentu saja aku berhak." Cagalli mencibir. "Kau lupa siapa yang paling berjasa demi hotel ini tetap berdiri setelah kematian Ayah? Siapa yang bolak-balik ke luar kota demi mencari investor yang mau menanamkan modalnya di hotel ini? Itu aku! Aku lebih banyak berkontribusi dibanding kau!" Cagalli menjeda ucapannya hanya untuk melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Dan jangan lupakan proyek kita di Manhattan!"

"Terserah," balas Kira dengan acuh tak acuh. "Apa pun yang kau katakan, aku akan tetap menemui orang yang akan membeli hotel ini, dua minggu lagi. Sebaiknya mulai dari sekarang kau berkemas. Dan selagi menunggu aku mentransfer bagianmu, sementara kau boleh tinggal di mansion keluarga kita di New York."

Cagalli menajamkan sorot matanya. "Gila kau, Kira!" makinya. "Jika kau tak mau memberitahukan alasanmu, kalau begitu beritahu aku apa tujuanmu setelah menjual hotel ini? Mendepakku ke jalanan?!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" kata Kira muak, tak tahan lagi menghadapi sikap galak Cagalli. "Setelah menjual hotel, aku berniat membeli rumah di kawasan kompleks Beverly Hills, Los Angeles. Aku akan tinggal bersama Lacus di sana."

"Lacus?" Cagalli menyipitkan sebelah matanya skeptis. "Maksudmu Lacus Clyne―"

"Oh, jadi kalian sedang membicarakan diriku?"

Bagai tersengat aliran listrik, Kira dan Cagalli tersentak secara bersamaan. Tapi Cagalli yang lebih cepat menyadari dan bereaksi, ia segera berbalik menghadap pintu masuk kantor yang terbuat dari kaca, memerhatikan wanita berambut _pink_ panjang yang berdiri di tengah ambangnya, yang baru saja menginterupsi ucapannya. Wanita itu adalah benar Lacus Clyne, mantan temannya dulu saat ia masih bersekolah di asrama Perancis.

Sedangkan Kira, ia segera memulai langkah dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk kantor. Dengan tersenyum laki-laki itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya guna menyambut Lacus yang hendak memeluknya. Kira berkata di telinga wanita itu; "Kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu menunggu di _suite_ -ku?"

"Aku kangen padamu, Kira!" sergah Lacus. Sekilas ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kira. "Kau lama sekali, sih!"

Kira menggeleng menyesal. "Aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menunggu lama." Ia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Lacus, tanpa sadar telah mengabaikan seseorang berambut pirang yang sedari tadi berdebat dengannya di ruangan itu.

Tapi Cagalli sebaliknya, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan aktivitas dari dua orang di depannya. Ia bahkan nyaris terbahak skeptis.

Cagalli tidak menyangka, ternyata kakaknya adalah orang paling tolol sedunia. Seantero jagat juga tahu kalau Lacus Clyne masih istri sah Athrun Zala―mahajutawan paling terkenal asal Inggris. Ditambah lagi wanita itu tengah hamil. Cagalli heran kenapa Kira tidak bisa berpikir panjang sehingga menjalin hubungan dengan istri orang. Seperti tidak ada wanita lain saja di dunia ini!

"Astaga," Hebat! Cagalli bahkan tidak menyangka dirinya mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata sekarang. "Jangan bilang kau berniat menjual hotel demi bisa hidup dengan wanita ini?" Cagalli memandang Lacus nyaris jijik.

"Memang seperti itu rencanaku," jawab Kira enteng.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'wanita ini'?" pelotot Lacus pada Cagalli. "Jangan kurang ajar!"

Cagalli memutar bola matanya lalu menghela napas. _Oh, takdir seperti sedang mempermainkanku sekarang!_ batinnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan menghadapi apa yang tersuguh di hidupnya saat ini. Mengatasi sikap _ngeyel_ Kira saja Cagalli nyaris tak mampu, apalagi mesti dipaksa menerima kenyataan kakaknya menjalin kasih dengan Lacus. _Lebih baik aku keluar dari ruangan saja! Kalau tidak aku bisa gila!_

"Kalian berdua sinting!"

Hanya tiga kata itu yang berhasil meluncur dari mulut Cagalli saat ia berjalan melewati Kira dan Lacus. Ketika ia keluar dari dalam kantor yang letaknya di bagian lantai dasar hotel itu, ia mulai berpikir untuk menyusun rencana guna menggagalkan niat Kira menjual hotel. Tetapi ketika baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari pintu, segala rencana yang terpikirkan di benaknya buyar seketika karena tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mendengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang tubuhnya, memanggil namanya.

"Cagalli!"

Cagalli menghentikan langkah, merasa familier dengan suara itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya. "Ya?" jawabnya sekenanya.

"Wow," ucap seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Lacus Clyne dari depan pintu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah perlahan dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Cagalli. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika kembali berkata, "Beginikah caramu menyapa teman lama?"

Cagalli terdorong untuk menampilkan senyum sinis. "Jujur saja, aku menyesal pernah _menyandang_ sebagai temanmu di masa lalu," katanya tanpa basa-basi. "Yah, sekarang aku tidak merasa menganggap kau temanku. Aku nggak sudi punya teman tukang selingkuh dan bisanya merusak keharmonisan keluarga orang."

Lacus langsung menampar pipi sebelah kiri Cagalli sesaat setelah gadis itu mengatupkan mulut, sehingga membuat pandangan gadis berambut pirang itu teralih paksa ke lantai. "Jangan sombong! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan keluargamu? Sebagai keturunan para pembunuh sebaiknya kau jangan berlagak sok suci!"

Cagalli memilih mengelus pipinya yang terkena tamparan Lacus sejenak, dalam hati merasa jengkel karena tidak sempat menangkis tangan wanita itu. Seharusnya ia bisa bereaksi cepat.

"Apa tujuanmu?" akhirnya Cagalli mengangkat wajah. Tatapan matanya tampak dingin ketika memandang wajah Lacus yang berada di depannya.

" _Apa_ _tujuanmu_?" cibir Lacus mengulangi ucapan Cagalli.

"Jangan buang-buang waktuku, Lacus," balas Cagalli dengan tanpa berkedip. "Aku tidak idiot. Aku tahu rencanamu. Kau berniat mencari keuntungan dengan memanfaatkan Kira."

" _Bingo_!" Lacus seketika tersenyum miring. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Cagalli. "Apa kau sangat ingin tahu apa tujuanku?" bisik wanita itu. "Tentu saja tujuanku salah satunya adalah membuat skor kita menjadi satu sama. Jangan pernah lupakan perbuatan buruk yang telah kaulakukan padaku dua tahun lalu."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa―"

"Kau perempuan licik!" tuding Lacus dengan cepat, seolah-olah tak ingin memberi kesempatan untuk gadis di depannya berkata. "Kau telah membuatku dikeluarkan dari asrama dengan tidak hormat!"

Cagalli menghela napas sejenak. Bukan karena merasa kalah telah disela berkali-kali, tetapi karena ia merasa prihatin dengan pemahaman wanita berambut _pink_ itu.

Dua tahun lalu, Cagalli Hibiki datang ke sebuah sekolah asrama wanita bernama Archangel di Perancis. Tidak ada yang salah pada diri Cagalli bahkan sampai ketika ia berkenalan dengan seorang gadis cantik nan lugu bernama Lacus Clyne. Dalam jangka waktu beberapa hari ikatan di antara mereka berkembang pesat dari berteman biasa menjadi sahabat. Salah satu faktornya karena mereka ditempatkan di dalam satu kamar asrama yang sama.

Bagi Cagalli saat itu, Lacus adalah seorang yang ramah dan baik hati karena telah mau menemaninya yang merupakan anak baru. Begitu pun dengan Lacus; baginya saat itu Cagalli bagaikan anugerah yang didatangkan khusus untuk gadis yang sebelumnya tidak pernah merasakan memiliki teman seperti dirinya. Walaupun berpenampilan cantik, Lacus dulu berkepribadian pemalu.

Hingga hari itu tiba―hari dimana sebuah tragedi terjadi dan mengubah segalanya di antara mereka.

Itu adalah hari ulang tahun Lacus yang ke lima belas.

Pada hari itu mereka berdua sepakat untuk merayakannya di luar asrama. Mereka berniat menyelinap keluar dari asrama saat tengah malam dengan tujuan berkeliling kota Paris dan melihat keindahan menara Eiffel dari dekat.

Rencana keluar saat tengah malam tanpa diketahui para penjaga asrama berhasil mereka lakukan. Tetapi ada satu kesalahan yang tak pernah kedua gadis itu sadari sebelumnya, yaitu; mereka berdua bukanlah orang asli Perancis.

Saat sedang menyusuri jalanan kota Paris... Cagalli dan Lacus salah mengartikan sikap yang ditunjukkan seorang laki-laki tua yang terduduk di pinggir jalan dekat kompleks Versailles. Laki-laki tua itu terlihat seperti sedang kesakitan dan senantiasa memegangi pinggangnya. Mereka berdua berinisiatif untuk menolongnya.

Laki-laki tua itu meminta untuk diantar pulang, dan dengan niat tulus Cagalli serta Lacus menuntun laki-laki itu berjalan. Hingga saat dimana mereka melintasi gang yang sempit dan gelap... barulah kedua gadis itu menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

Sekelompok laki-laki berpakaian serampangan tiba-tiba saja muncul dari kegelapan, dengan menyeringai berdiri di hadapan mereka. Laki-laki tua yang sebelumnya meringis kesakitan di samping mereka seketika melepas pegangan tangan dari pinggangnya dan langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Lacus dan Cagalli. Dengan mengucapkan kata-kata dalam bahasa Perancis, laki-laki tua itu memberi instruksi kepada para berandalan yang baru datang tersebut untuk menangkap kedua gadis itu.

Menyadari adanya bahaya, otak Cagalli bereaksi dengan cepat dan langsung mengomando kakinya agar menendang tulang kering dari kaki laki-laki tua itu. Atas inisiatifnya itu, cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya dan tangan Lacus melonggar sehingga mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk lari.

Cagalli dapat mendengar laki-laki tua itu mengucapkan serapah dan kembali memberi instruksi kepada para berandalan itu agar mengejar mereka. Setelahnya ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki beberapa orang yang berlari di belakangnya.

Tetapi, ketika ujung gang sudah terlihat di depan matanya dan hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, ia mengernyit karena merasakan suara langkah di belakang tubuhnya berhenti, digantikan dengan suara jeritan Lacus yang memanggil namanya. Cagalli menoleh tanpa menghentikan laju larinya, terkejut ketika melihat Lacus yang telah berhenti berlari dengan keadaan mulut tengah dibekap dan tubuh dicengkeram oleh beberapa laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengejarnya.

Dalam keadaan panik Cagalli berusaha berpikir mencari solusi yang baginya paling tepat untuk situasinya saat itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk terus berlari dan berniat meminta bantuan dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang jalan guna menolong Lacus. Dan walaupun tak semudah seperti yang dikiranya―karena ketidakmahirannya meminta pertolongan dalam bahasa Perancis―akhirnya ia menemukan beberapa orang yang mau mendengar dan menolongnya.

Ia mengajak para lelaki berpakaian polisi itu ke gang di mana Lacus berada. Dan setelah memasuki kembali area sempit dan gelap itu... Cagalli terbelalak karena menyadari dirinya sudah terlambat.

Para berandalan serta lelaki tua itu sudah menghilang, hanya menyisakan Lacus yang terbaring pingsan di lokasi itu. Ketika Cagalli mendekati Lacus, ia melihat kondisi temannya itu sudah tidak lagi sama seperti sebelum mereka keluar dari asrama. Baju dan rok yang dipakai Lacus sobek, juga ada banyak memar di leher, pergelangan tangan dan kaki gadis itu.

Cagalli menangis melihat keadaan Lacus saat itu, tetapi dalam hati tidak menyesali keputusannya yang memilih berlari dan meminta pertolongan. Ia menyadari; jika dirinya berbalik dan menghampiri Lacus, ia juga pasti akan bernasib sama seperti yang dialami Lacus, bahkan kemungkinan terburuknya mereka diculik serta dibunuh―Bagaimana pun juga, ia hanyalah gadis biasa yang sudah pasti akan kalah dari segi fisik bila menghadapi para berandalan itu.

Menurutnya tidak ada yang salah pada keputusannya saat itu. Ia hanya mencoba meminimalisir kerusakan.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka dibawa kembali ke asrama oleh para polisi yang kebetulan sedang berpatroli di daerah tersebut dengan mobil. Kepala asrama dan para guru tampak terpukul atas peristiwa yang menimpa dua anak didiknya, mereka prihatin tetapi tak mampu sabar sehingga tetap memberi hukuman kepada Cagalli dan Lacus. Mereka berdua dipisah dengan cara ditempatkan di kamar yang berbeda, juga diskors tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran selama tiga minggu.

Setelah menjalani masa skors... Cagalli bertemu kembali dengan Lacus dan mendapati temannya itu sudah berubah. Tidak ada lagi Lacus Clyne yang selalu mengumbar senyum dengan ramah, yang Cagalli dapati hanyalah Lacus yang senantiasa menatapnya sinis.

Sebulan setelahnya Lacus dikeluarkan dari asrama karena keberadaannya dianggap membahayakan bagi murid. Lacus mengingat malam kelam yang menimpa dirinya sehingga berniat menusuk Cagalli dengan pisau saat berada di kantin asrama.

Dan, selang beberapa hari setelah dikeluarkannya Lacus, Cagalli juga keluar dari asrama karena mendapat kabar ayah dan ibunya tewas sehingga ia mesti kembali ke New York.

"Itu bukan salahku," elak Cagalli, mencoba memusatkan pikirannya kembali ke masa kini. "Itu salahmu sendiri karena tidak mampu berlari cepat."

"Aku tidak peduli apa pun alasanmu, Cags. Yang kuyakini kau hanyalah seorang pengecut yang bisanya lari ketika melihat teman dalam kesulitan. Aku benci orang sepertimu."

"Tidak ada larangan bagi siapapun bila ingin membenciku," balas Cagalli. "Tetapi jika kau mencampuradukkan rasa bencimu terhadapku dengan urusan di keluargaku, aku pastinya tidak bisa tinggal diam."

"Sungguh? Tidak bisa tinggal diam?" Lacus mengangkat sebelah alis dan memandang Cagalli dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang _buangan_ sepertimu?"

"Buangan?"

"Tidak lama lagi," ucap Lacus yakin. "Kira akan melakukan apa pun yang kuperintahkan, bahkan bila harus menendangmu ke jalanan. Aku yakin dia akan melakukannya."

Cagalli tersenyum geli. "Dengar Lacus, kau pikir kau siapanya Kira? Jangan selalu berkhayal semuanya akan mudah bagimu. Kau hanyalah persinggahan sesaat bagi Kira, yang kuyakini akan ada perempuan lain setelahmu."

"Tentu saja semuanya akan mudah bagiku," sanggah Lacus tak mau kalah. Ia mengelus perutnya dengan sayang. "Kenapa? Karena aku menyadari diriku hamil sebelum menikahi Athrun. Ya, bayi yang kukandung ini adalah anak Kira. Sudah pasti Kira akan memilihku, dan membuangmu, karena aku adalah Ibu dari anak _nya_."

Ucapan Lacus barusan bagaikan sambaran petir bagi Cagalli, seketika sukses membungkamnya. Bahkan senyum yang sedari tadi terukir di wajah gadis itu pun ikut lenyap. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata bahkan untuk sekadar menatap mata biru milik wanita di depannya. Ia salah menyangka Lacus bukan siapa-siapanya Kira.

Mendapati kenyataan itu secara mendadak benar-benar seperti mendapat pukulan telak bagi Cagalli.

Ia menyadari kemungkinan dirinya akan kalah, dari permainan yang tengah diciptakan mantan temannya ini.

"Cagalli," kata Lacus lagi, balik tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau yang harus mendengar kata-kataku; aku tidak sabar menanti saat dimana kau diperkosa di gang sempit dan gelap, digilir oleh enam orang pria berandalan. Aku akan pastikan tidak ada orang yang menolongmu, karena kau juga harus merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kurasakan dua tahun lalu. Yah, itu hanyalah salah satunya. Yang pasti, aku akan melakukan apa pun demi kau menderita, tidak peduli harga diriku menjadi taruhannya. Aku dan keturunanku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup senang, aku bersumpah."

Sesaat setelah mengatupkan mulut, Lacus langsung menjauhkan diri dari Cagalli. Ia memutar tubuh dan berjalan kembali menuju pintu kantor Hibiki Hotel, meninggalkan Cagalli yang masih berdiri tertunduk. Ia tersenyum membayangkan kebahagiaan yang mungkin akan diraihnya di masa depan. Kebahagiaan itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dapat menyaksikan secara langsung Cagalli Hibiki hidup menderita. Lacus benar-benar tidak sabar menunggunya.

...

Athrun terbangun dan menyadari Cagalli sudah tidak ada di sisinya, tetapi hal itu tak membuatnya merasa kecewa. Kenyataan ia masih berada di dalam kamar _penthouse_ milik Cagalli meyakinkan Athrun; bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada Cagalli yang berang karena telah ditiduri saat sedang tidak sadar oleh dirinya. Gadis itu pasti menganggap kejadian tadi malam hanyalah kesalahan yang tidak sengaja terjadi karena mereka sama-sama mabuk.

Athrun bangkit dari posisi tidur, meraih pakaiannya yang tercecer di sekitar ranjang, lalu memakainya kembali. Ia tersenyum mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam―di mana Cagalli yang berada di bawah tubuhnya senantiasa melingkarkan kedua tangan di lehernya, membelai rambutnya saat ia dengan lihai dan telaten mencium serta memainkan perannya sebagai laki-laki.

"Aku harus menggantinya dengan yang lebih indah," kata Athrun, setelah melihat kelopak bunga mawar merah yang bertebaran di ranjang. Ia berjalan menuju telepon, meraih gagangnya dan memutar nomor resepsionis. Ia minta dipesankan sekeranjang mawar Sterling Silver.

Setelah menutup sambungan telepon, Athrun tergerak untuk menikmati pemandangan pagi kota Vegas. Ia kembali tersenyum ketika berjalan melintasi ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan dengan balkon. Athrun melihat gadis berambut pirang yang dicintainya tengah berada di dekat pagar pembatas, berdiri menghadap pemandangan kota.

"Kau bangun lebih dulu dariku," kata Athrun memulai pembicaraan. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya di samping kanan tubuh Cagalli.

"Apakah Anda puas?" tanya Cagalli datar, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pemandangan di depan tubuhnya.

 _Apakah maksudnya kegiatan semalam?_ Athrun balik bertanya dalam hati. _Tentu saja aku sangat sangat puas._

"Saya pikir," Cagalli menoleh kepada Athrun. "Meniduri gadis yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri adalah perbuatan menjijikkan." Seketika ia memandang Athrun dengan sorot mata dingin.

"Cagalli―"

"Jangan sebut nama saya!" potong Cagalli dengan cepat, sembari berjalan mundur dua langkah menjauhi Athrun. "Semuanya tampak masuk akal sekarang. Anda mengetahui _affair_ kakak saya dengan istri Anda, sehingga Anda berniat membalas dendam dengan cara memerkosa saya!"

 _Astaga._ Athrun membelalak tidak percaya. Yah, hal inilah yang ditakuti Athrun sejak tadi malam. Hal yang membuat Cagalli menjadi salah paham. Tapi, tunggu dulu!

"Kau juga mengetahui _affair_ mereka?" Athrun hanya ingin memastikan.

"Ya," jawab Cagalli dingin. "Saya mengetahuinya sejak pagi ini, ketika melihat mereka bercumbu tepat di depan mata saya."

Oke. Sepertinya Athrun benar-benar harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Kau benar." Athrun kembali berkata. "Aku memang lebih dulu mengetahui _affair_ mereka daripada dirimu―"

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas," timpal Cagalli. "Silahkan pergi dari _penthouse_ saya sekarang juga!" Ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya dan pergi dari hadapan Athrun.

Athrun menghentikan langkah gadis itu dengan cara mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. "Kumohon, biarkan aku meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini," ucap Athrun. "Aku akan pergi, tetapi tolong dengar dulu penjelasanku."

Cagalli diam sejenak. Dalam hati menimbang-nimbang apakah mesti memberi kesempatan pada laki-laki itu. "Baiklah," ia memustuskan. "Akan kudengarkan."

Athrun mengangguk. "Aku memang mengetahui _affair_ mereka," ia mulai menjelaskan. "Tetapi tak pernah terlintas sekalipun dalam pikiranku untuk membalas dendam perbuatan mereka, termasuk padamu. Aku hanya berniat menceraikan Lacus setelah dia melahirkan, dan," Athrun tampak ragu sejenak, ia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap lantai. "Dan aku juga berniat mendekatimu setelahnya, tapi bukan karena aku ingin berbuat jahat padamu. Aku minta maaf telah lancang melakukan perbuatan itu padamu. Tapi, sungguh, tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun ketika aku menikmati menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Karena, aku merasa, aku langsung menyukaimu saat pertama kali melihatmu di lobi tadi malam." Athrun mengangkat wajahnya lagi, sedikit kecewa ketika melihat ekspresi wajah gadis itu. Ia berharap dapat melihat wajah tersipu Cagalli, tetapi yang tampak dari wajah cantik itu hanyalah raut datar. "Aku ingin hubungan di antara kita menjadi spesial."

"Saya hargai kejujuran Anda, Tuan Zala," kata Cagalli. "Tapi, saya sangat berharap Anda memaklumi dan mau menerima keputusan saya; saya ingin Anda pergi dari hotel ini, lalu lupakan segala yang terjadi di antara kita tadi malam. Anda sudah mengetahuinya, 'kan? Umur saya masih tujuh belas tahun, dan saya juga memiliki kewajiban untuk mengelola hotel ini. Saya belum bisa menangani suatu hal seperti 'menjalin hubungan', saya tidak punya waktu."

"Aku mengerti," kata Athrun muram. Ia memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku jas, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil pada Cagalli. "Aku akan kembali ke London siang ini, tapi kuharap kau mau menerima kartu namaku. Di situ terdapat nomor teleponku di berbagai tempat di seluruh Eropa. Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Akan saya terima," kata Cagalli sambil menerima kartu nama dari tangan Athrun. Tak lama setelahnya ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti. "Kalau begitu Anda bisa pergi sekarang." Gadis itu berkata tanpa menoleh.

...

Cagalli duduk di kursi kayu berukir di depan jendela kamar yang menampakkan pemandangan kota Vegas dari baliknya. Sembari bergeming, ia mengingat-ingat ucapan Lacus saat terakhir kali bertemu dengannya tadi pagi.

 _"Aku akan melakukan apa pun demi kau menderita."_

Membuatnya menderita? Sekilas Cagalli menyunggingkan senyum. Ia sedikit terkesan pada rasa percaya diri yang dimiliki wanita itu. Walaupun tak dipungkiri Cagalli juga, bahwa sebenarnya ia merasa kecewa saat pertama kali mengetahui kenyataan Lacus mengandung anak Kira. Tapi,

"Apa kau yakin menantangku, Lacus?" gumam Cagalli pada kehampaan.

Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, Cagalli meraih gagang telepon dari meja di sampingnya. Ia memutar nomor lalu menaruh gagang telepon tersebut ke samping telinganya. Seketika suara seorang laki-laki dengan aksen Sisilia yang kental bergema di telinga Cagalli.

"Halo," sapa Cagalli dengan tenang.

Suara di seberang sana tampak bersemangat, "Nak! Apakah ini sungguh kau? Kenapa kau baru meneleponku sekarang?! Astaga!"

"Aku minta maaf," kata Cagalli dengan nada suara pura-pura menyesal.

"Kau pasti memiliki alasan khusus sehingga menghubungiku setelah satu tahun terakhir ini! Nah?"

"Benar-benar khas seseorang yang memiliki kekuasaan. Selalu langsung ke inti, benar, 'kan, Don Nara Athha?" ucap Cagalli. "Aku ingin kau mengirim salah seorang prajuritmu kepadaku, ke Hibiki Hotel."

"Kenapa harus kaku begitu?!" protes laki-laki itu. "Dan mengirim anak buahku? Apa kau butuh tukang pukul untuk menggertak para invenstor lagi? Baiklah, aku akan mengirim Rusty untukmu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Don Athha." Cagalli tersenyum. "Anda baik sekali."

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali jangan kaku seperti itu, Nak!" Don itu terdengar kesal. "Aku akan menerima rasa terima kasihmu asal kau mau berhenti bersikap formal terhadapku. Mulai dari sekarang kau harus memanggilku kakek, karena kau adalah cucu tersayangku!"

"Tentu saja." Cagalli tiba-tiba menaruh gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya, berniat memutus paksa percakapan yang tengah berlangsung melalui sambungan telepon. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan."

 _Jika itu yang kau inginkan._

Cagalli mengucapkan lima kata itu tidak bermaksud mengacu pada permintaan Don Nara Athha. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu karena terus teringat perkataan Lacus tadi pagi dan merasa perlu meladeni permainannya.

Ya, Lacus telah memutuskan untuk menantangnya. Begitu pun dengan Cagalli; ia juga memutuskan untuk menerima tantangan tersebut.

Sekalipun akan ada pertumpahan darah... sebagai Cagalli Hibiki ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan kekaisaran keluarganya―termasuk Hibiki Hotel.

Sekalipun ia akan berada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan Kira... Cagalli sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Kira benar. Di masa depan mereka akan memiliki hidup masing-masing. Dan ini adalah hidup Cagalli. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak menentang keputusannya...

 _Kecuali diriku sendiri._ Ia memulai dengan memikirkan sebuah rencana.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** Adakah yang menantikan kehadiran si kembar Zala? Yak, sepertinya di Bab depan saya akan mulai memunculkan mereka :9

Oh ya tolong beritahu saya kalau ada kata, kalimat atau paragraf yang dirasa aneh. Jujur saja, sewaktu saya merevisi bab ini mood saya agak ogah-ogahan. Dan satu lagi, di bab-bab yang akan datang sepertinya saya akan menambah genre baru. Oke, deh!

 **Balasan review :**

 **Fuyu Aki :** Halo juga, Fuyu! Wah, pertanyaan kamu bertubi-tubi sekali ya hehe. Ketimbang saya memberitahu jawabannya yang nantinya malah berujung spoiler, lebih baik saya menyarankan kamu agar berspekulasi saja hehe. Kalau kamu mau bersabar sebenarnya sebagian dari pertanyaan2 kamu akan terjawab di bab depan :)) terima kasih sudah mereview!

 **Dinah :** Hai, Dinah! Apakah hubungan di antara Lacus dan Cagalli sudah tercerahkan di bab ini? Hehe saya rasa _flashback_ di atas itu cukup :P Thnks ya sudah review fic ku lagi!

 **Mia Fu Ars :** Iya nih update bab kemarin lama sekali :/ mohon dimaafkan ya, kan udah terbayarkan dengan hadiah enaena nya? *ditendang* hehe saya usahakan untuk update cepat deh :)) thnks reviewnya ya!

 **Yups langsung tuliskan kesan-pesan kalian setelah membaca bab ini di kotak review di bawah ya! Sekian dulu dari saya :))**


	5. Bab 4: PERMULAAN

.

"Anak ini adalah harapanku. Dia yang akan mengambil alih seluruh **harta** kekayaan Keluarga Hibiki **dan** juga menempati **tahta** -nya di Sisilia. Namanya adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Harta & Tahta**

oleh **Angchin**

 **Gundam Seed/SD (c) Sunrise, Bandai.**

 **[AU]. OOC. OC. Family. Drama. Crime. Romance. Typo.** Didominasi dengan teknik penulisan "suka-suka gue", serta kata plus kalimat kasar.

 **FANFICT INI HANYALAH FIKTIF BELAKA!**

Dilarang plagiat & jangan meng- _copy_ fanfic ini ya...

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Bab 4: PERMULAAN**

RUSTY Maxwell bukanlah orang biasa. Pada suatu siang di balkon vila Athha yang terletak di desa Montelepre di pulau Sisilia, saat usianya menginjak angka sembilan belas, Don Nara Athha yang berkuasa secara khusus memintanya menjadi tangan kanan sang Don.

Permintaan itu bukannya tanpa perhitungan. Ayah Rusty, Jeremy Maxwell, adalah seorang mafioso―pria terhormat―sekaligus prajurit yang tidak pernah diragukan kehebatan serta kesetiaannya oleh sang Don. Jeremy tewas sesaat setelah menerima instruksi dari Don Athha yang menginginkan investigasi cepat terhadap penyerangan yang menimpa anak perempuan serta menantunya di New York;Via dan Ulen, karena nahas mobil yang disewa Jeremy dari Montelepre yang hendak membawanya ke bandara Palermo meledak akibat bom yang dipasang oleh orang-orang yang sampai saat ini pelakunya masih samar diketahui oleh sang Don.

Setelah mendengar permintaan Don Athha yang menginginkan dirinya menjadi tangan kanan sekaligus bawahan yang paling terdekat, Rusty tanpa berpikir untuk mempertimbangkan segera saja menyetujui permintaan tersebut. Sang Don mengirimnya ke China beberapa hari setelahnya, memastikan agar ia mendapat pelatihan khusus yang akan menjadikannya pengawal pribadi terkuat bagi keluarga Don Nara Athha kelak.

Selama menjalani hari-hari di Akademi Perlindungan Pribadi di China, Rusty dibimbing untuk mempelajari berbagai hal yang wajib dipelajari bakal seorang pengawal pribadi, yaitu; mulai dari pengetahuan umum, teknologi informasi, hingga ilmu bela diri. Di kamp pelatihan Rusty juga diajarkan kiat-kiat mengendalikan emosi dalam menghadapi situasi apa pun. _Suhu_ -nya pernah berbicara kepadanya secara pribadi bahwa emosi semakin tidak ditampakkan akan semakin baik.

Setelah dua tahun di kamp pelatihan, Rusty akhirnya mendapat telepon dari sang Don dan menginstruksikan agar dirinya kembali. Ia tidak terkejut ketika perintah pertama sang Don setelah dua tahun adalah menyuruhnya pergi ke Hibiki Hotel di Las Vegas, tempat yang ia ketahui merupakan kediaman kembar kakak-beradik Hibiki.

Rusty mengenal mereka; Cagalli dan Kira, karena saat usianya masih tujuh belas tahun ia pernah bermain bersama kedua kembar itu di vila sang Don. Ia bahkan pernah memendam rasa suka pada Cagalli. Tapi akhirnya Rusty sadar perbedaan status di antara mereka. Ia memilih menghindari gadis berambut pirang itu, tak mau mengambil risiko bermain-main dengan cucu sang Don.

Kini hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di hotel paling mewah di kota kasino tersebut. Ia sedang duduk di sofa panjang dalam _penthouse_ milik Cagalli.

Dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi Rusty memerhatikan Cagalli yang berjalan masuk melewati pintu ganda _penthouse_ , dalam hati terkejut melihat keindahan pada diri wanita berambut pirang itu―yang kini tengah mengenakan blus berlengan panjang warna putih serta berpotongan dada rendah, rok mini berwarna hitam yang tampak mengilat di pahanya, dan juga sepatu hak berujung lancip tinggi yang menghiasi kakinya yang jenjang.

Sepengetahuan Rusty saat terakhir kali berpisah dengan Cagalli empat tahun yang lalu, Cagalli merupakan sosok gadis ceria yang terlalu konvensional untuk memahami mode berpakaian. Tetapi kini setelah melihat penampilan Cagalli yang telah berubah dan terkesan anggun, Rusty merasa begitu terkagum. Ia bahkan tidak begitu yakin Cagalli masih mengingat hal-hal konyol yang pernah mereka lakukan saat bermain di desa Montelepre empat tahun lalu.

"Aku benar-benar merasa tak enak telah membuatmu tertahan di kota ini begitu lama," Cagalli tiba-tiba berkata. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sofa yang letaknya berseberangan dengan sofa yang diduduki Rusty.

Rusty hanya mengangguk memaklumi pernyataan Cagalli. Yah, selama hampir dua minggu terakhir ini rutinitas yang ia lakukan hanyalah berkeliling di sekitar hotel dan terkadang memerhatikan para petugas hotel bekerja. Tetapi hal itu bukannya tanpa alasan, Rusty mengetahui Cagalli sangat sibuk sehingga untuk berbicara dengannya saja wanita itu selalu tidak sempat. Tapi sekarang akhirnya wanita itu dapat meluangkan waktu untuknya, jadi Rusty tidak terlalu ambil pusing walaupun telah dibiarkan menunggu hingga begitu lama.

"Sepertinya terlalu cepat memintamu datang dua minggu lalu," lanjut Cagalli. "Maafkan aku, Rusty."

"Tak apa." Rusty memilih bersuara. "Jadi apa masalahnya?"

Sekilas Rusty dapat melihat ekspresi terkesiap dari wajah Cagalli ketika mendengar ucapannya yang langsung ke pokok persoalan; masalah.

"Masalahnya, Rusty," Cagalli menghela napas sejenak. "Kira berniat menjual hotel ini, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia berbuat seenaknya. Hotel ini peninggalan Ayahku. Sebisa mungkin aku harus terus mempertahankannya."

Rusty kembali mengangguk memahami penjelasan Cagalli. "Kuharap kau telah memikirkan rencananya?"

Bagaimanapun juga, Rusty tidak mengharapkan pekerjaan ganda. Ia siap menjadi algojo yang terjun langsung ke lapangan, tetapi tidak berniat bila harus menjadi otak dari rencana. Wanita itu harus menentukan sendiri rencananya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Cagalli. "Aku ingin―"

Belum sempat wanita itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dering telepon dari arah dalam kamar yang pintunya terbuat dari kaca, yang seketika membuat Cagalli menghentikan ucapannya.

"Angkat saja teleponnya," saran Rusty dengan terpaksa.

Cagalli mengangguk. "Baiklah," katanya, sembari cepat-cepat beranjak dari sofa. "Tunggu sebentar."

Rusty memerhatikan punggung Cagalli yang perlahan menghilang ke balik pintu kamar. Ia memicingkan kedua mata sejenak karena menyadari pada akhirnya ia dibiarkan menunggu.

 _Lagi._

…

Pada pagi hari, hampir dua minggu setelah perdebatannya dengan Kira, Cagalli terbangun dengan rasa sakit menyerang perutnya. Ia bergegas lari ke dalam kamar mandi, muntah-muntah setelahnya.

Ketika berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi ia nyaris terhuyung karena merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat di kepalanya. Sembari duduk di ranjang, Cagalli berpikir ada yang tidak beres pada tubuhnya.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian ia memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak ke klinik khusus yang berada di dalam hotel, berniat menemui Miriallia, dokter yang sudah dua tahun bekerja pada keluarga Hibiki.

Cagalli hanya menginginkan suntikan vitamin dari sang dokter, tetapi Miriallia ngotot bahwa ia juga harus menjalani pemeriksaan kesehatan.

"Aku nggak punya waktu untuk pemeriksaan bertele-tele," protes Cagalli setelah menyerahkan lengannya untuk menerima suntikan vitamin B12 sekaligus pengambilan darah.

"Setelah ini aku hanya butuh sampel urine-mu untuk pemeriksaan, Cags," omel dokter muda itu. "Nggak ada salahnya, 'kan, barang beberapa menit? Lagipula sudah berapa bulan sejak kau periksa terakhir kali? Nah, sekarang ambil botol kecil ini dan silahkan ke kamar kecil. "

Cagalli mengambil botol kecil yang disodorkan Miriallia lalu melangkah ke kamar kecil. Sebenarnya Cagalli ingin segera pergi saja, tetapi benaknya benar-benar terasa lelah bahkan untuk sekadar memikirkan niatan mengelak dari permintaan dokter itu.

Cagalli langsung bergegas keluar dari klinik setelah memberikan apa yang diminta Miriallia, mengabaikan dokter itu yang mengatakan akan meneleponnya bila hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya telah keluar.

Ketika melintasi koridor hotel Cagalli berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru, karena teringat hari ini ia ada janji temu dengan Rusty.

Ia membuka pintu ganda _penthouse_ dan mendapati Rusty telah berada di sofanya. Cagalli menghampiri laki-laki itu dan ikut duduk di sofa seberangnya, langsung membuka topik pembicaraan.

Cagalli baru akan menjelaskan detail rencana dari alasannya memanggil laki-laki itu ke Vegas ketika tiba-tiba saja dering telepon dari dalam kamar menginterupsi dirinya. Dengan enggan ia meminta Rusty untuk menunggu.

Saat ia mengangkat telepon seketika saja terdengar suara Miriallia yang langsung memberondongnya dengan perkataan, "Cags! Hasil pemeriksaannya sudah keluar dan aku sangat senang akan memberitahukan ini padamu!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Cagalli dengan mengernyit.

"Karena, Cags, kau hamil!" jawab dokter itu, terdengar riang.

Tetapi keadaan Cagalli saat ini justru berbalik dari sang dokter. Ia tidaklah seriang itu. Ia langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya dan bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan gagang telepon dari genggamannya saking terkejut ketika mendengar kata 'hamil' yang terucap dari mulut dokter itu.

 _Astaga_ , batin Cagalli. Wajahnya terlihat pucat―seperti wajah seseorang sehabis melihat hantu. _Seharusnya aku mengantisipasinya dari dua minggu lalu!_

"Selamat saja, deh!" kata Miriallia lagi. "Walaupun aku penasaran siapa laki-laki yang beruntung tersebut―"

Sadar sambungan pembicaraan masih terhubung, Cagalli cepat-cepat memutusnya dengan langsung menaruh gagang telepon ke tempatnya. Ia menghirup udara dari hidung kemudian menghembuskannya melalui mulut, mencoba menenangkan diri.

 _Tenang,_ batin Cagalli lagi. _Akan kupikirkan nanti, s_ _etelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan Rusty._

Cagalli berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar dan kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi ia tempati. Dengan menguatkan diri ia memaksa ekspresi wajahnya tetap terlihat datar, lalu berkata, "Lusa Kira akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan calon pembeli hotel ini. Dan orang-orang itu akan sampai di hotel sehari sebelumnya, yaitu besok."

"Kau ingin aku mencegat mereka di Bandara McCarran?" usul Rusty.

"Ide yang bagus," balas Cagalli. "Tetapi aku tidak setuju. Aku memang akan memberitahukan suatu rencana kepadamu yang akan membuat pertemuan itu batal, tetapi tidak dengan rencana semencolok itu. Kira hanya akan mencurigaiku bila para pembeli itu tidak pernah sampai ke hotel ini. Ada rencana yang lebih halus."

"Kudengarkan."

"Niat Kira menjual hotel ini bukannya tanpa sebab," kata Cagalli. "Ada seorang wanita bernama Lacus Clyne yang menghasutnya."

"Aku pernah lihat nama itu di surat kabar," Rusty mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Orang Inggris kalau aku tidak salah? Istri seorang konglomerat?"

Cagalli mengangguk. "Benar. Dan wanita itu saat ini tengah hamil tua," ia menjeda ucapannya sejenak karena ragu, lalu dengan enggan melanjutkan, "hamil anak Kira."

"Oke." Rusty juga mengangguk. "Kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu terhadap wanita itu― _sesuatu_ yang sangat ber- _impact_ bagi Kira, sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus membatalkan paksa pertemuan itu. Apa tebakanku benar?"

"Benar sekali." Cagalli tersenyum sekilas. Tersenyum karena lega Rusty tidak tampak terkejut atau pun mengernyit mengetahui anak yang dikandung Lacus adalah anak Kira. Ia meyakini sepertinya laki-laki dengan rambut sewarna jeruk itu sudah banyak berubah, yang, kini terlihat lebih kalem. "Sepertinya kehamilan Lacus sudah akan mendekati hari persalinan," lanjut Cagalli. "Memaksa percepat persalinannya adalah rencana yang paling efektif, kupikir. Kalau bisa satu hari sebelum pertemuan Kira dengan para pembeli berlangsung. Membuatnya sedikit terjatuh mungkin tidak apa-apa?"

"Sedikit terjatuh, hn?" Rusty mengarahkan sebelah tangan ke dagu, tampak berpikir-pikir. "Jadi tidak membunuhnya? Tidak seperti tradisi mafia Sisilia bila mengatasi sesuatu?"

Cagalli menggeleng.

"Kau cukup bijaksana, Cags," kata Rusty dengan tersenyum, sangat tipis. "Dan juga tidak berani bertindak nekat. Terlalu lembut untuk ukuran orang-orang Sisilia. Kakekmu pasti tidak akan senang bila mengetahui perkembanganmu saat ini. Tetapi, baiklah, aku akan tetap bertolak ke Inggris. Dan juga melakukan sesuatu terhadap wanita itu."

"Aku memang lahir di Sisilia," ucap Cagalli tak acuh. "Tetapi bukan berarti aku harus memilih jalan yang sama dengan jalan yang dipilih orang-orang Sisilia. Ini hidupku sendiri."

"Aku mengerti." Rusty bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memulai langkah menuju pintu keluar _penthouse_. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamar dan berkemas. Kau sudah memesan tiket untuk keberangkatanku?"

"Sudah. Aku akan memberikan alamat wanita itu beserta tiketnya setelah kau berkemas. Aku akan menunggumu di lobi."

"Ya."

Cagalli tidak membalas lagi setelahnya. Ia hanya bergeming menatap kepergian laki-laki itu.

Nah. Sekarang, setelah yakin urusannya dengan Rusty telah selesai, Cagalli cepat-cepat menghampiri wastafel kamar mandi dan menghidupkan keran untuk mengusap wajahnya dengan air. Berpura-pura bersikap tenang ternyata cukup melelahkan juga bagi dirinya.

Ya, ia sadar masalah pelik yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini. Ini menyangkut nyawa. Dan ia tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa sesuatu yang bernyawa itu kini berada di dalam perutnya.

Cagalli berdiri diam dengan menyandarkan bahu pada dinding kamar mandi. Ia benar-benar merasa bingung. Ia tak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan hamil di usia tujuh belas tahun. Sama sekali tak pernah!

Cagalli menghela napas. Lelah.

Sudah cukup ia dihadapkan pada masalah yang bersumber dari Lacus dan Kira. Dan sekarang ditambah lagi masalah yang bersumber dari seorang laki-laki asal Inggris.

Cagalli tak sangsi sedikitpun, karena memang hanya laki-laki itulah yang pernah berhubungan intim dengannya.

Laki-laki itu... adalah Athrun Zala.

 _Athrun Zala. Suami sah Lacus. Astaga!_

Cagalli ngeri membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Lacus sampai mengetahui kenyataan dirinya mengandung anak Athrun. Wanita itu pasti akan mencibir dirinya habis-habisan. Ia akan dicap sama seperti Kira, yang berpredikat sebagai perusak keharmonisan rumah tangga orang. Sekalipun ia mengetahui bahwa tidak ada keharmonisan sedikitpun di antara Athrun dan Lacus.

Kini pertanyaan seperti bagaimana cara ia menjalani hidup dengan kehadiran seorang bayi terlintas dalam pikiran Cagalli. Ia jujur dalam hati merasa tak punya naluri keibuan sedikitpun.

 _Apa kugugurkan saja?_ pikirnya.

Cagalli cepat-cepat menggeleng. Aborsi bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Tak ada kesalahan yang diperbuat anak di perutnya. Yang salah adalah dirinya sendiri yang terlalu tidak waspada mengantisipasi Athrun, dan juga, salah lelaki itu yang memanfaatkan kesempatan di saat ia sedang tidak sadar.

 _Lelaki itu... apakah aku perlu menghubunginya?_

Tetapi buat apa? Minta pertanggungjawaban materi? Hal yang tidak terlalu Cagalli perlukan. Toh sebenarnya ia cukup mampu untuk membesarkan bayinya sendiri. Saham Hibiki Hotel yang mewah sebesar empat puluh persen sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya dan bayinya.

Tapi kemudian, pikiran lain datang mengganggunya; _Bayi ini, bila sudah dewasa nanti, akankah mempertanyakan siapa ayahnya?_

Cagalli menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia berpikir betapa tidak adil dirinya bila sampai mengekang hak sang bayi. Bagaimanapun juga, mengetahui siapa ayahnya adalah hak anaknya kelak.

Jadi Cagalli segera berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan menghampiri telepon di meja samping ranjang. Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Athrun. Cagalli membuka laci meja dan mengambil kartu nama yang pernah diberikan Athrun kepadanya. Ia memilih nomor telepon kantor Athrun di London.

Setelah selesai memutar nomor pada telepon, Cagalli mendengar suara seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Selamat siang. Saya Lunamaria. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Cagalli menyadari suara yang berbicara itu adalah suara seorang perempuan. _Mungkin saja salah seorang staff._

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan Tuan Athrun," ucap Cagalli tanpa basa-basi.

"Tuan Athrun sedang tidak ada di kantor. Dia sedang berada di Jerman. Tetapi jika ada pesan penting yang ingin Anda sampaikan, mungkin saya bisa memberitahukan kepadanya agar segera menelepon balik Anda―dengan mengonfirmasi kepadanya terlebih dahulu."

"Ya, bilang padanya ini sangat penting. Aku sedang mengandung anaknya."

Entah mengapa, sekilas Cagalli dapat mendengar suara napas terkejut wanita itu dari arah telepon.

"B-Baik," kata wanita itu dengan terbata. "Tapi sebelumnya boleh saya tahu nama Anda, Nyonya?"

"Cagalli Hibiki."

"Dan juga tolong beritahukan nomor telepon Anda yang bisa dihubungi."

Cagalli membuka mulut untuk menyebutkan beberapa angka.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar."

Setelahnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara _tut_ yang berirama, tanda bahwa sambungan di seberang sana sedang dialihkan. Dan tidak sampai dua menit ketika Cagalli dapat mendengar suara wanita itu lagi.

"Nyonya, saya mohon maaf sekali. Anda tidak dapat berbicara dengan Tuan Athrun."

 _Mungkin sekarang dia sedang sibuk._ Cagalli mencoba berpikir positif.

"Baiklah. Kapan aku bisa menghubunginya lagi?" tanya Cagalli.

"Saya ragu apakah Anda akan dapat berbicara dengannya―eh, maksud saya, tadi Tuan Athrun sempat berkata dia tidak ingin diganggu oleh Anda."

"Apa?"

"Dia juga berpesan bila Anda menginginkan uang, Anda dapat menemui sekretarisnya pada jam kerja."

"Dasar brengsek!" teriak Cagalli penuh amarah. "Dia pikir aku meneleponnya untuk minta uang? Bilang padanya aku bukan wanita murahan yang bisa seenaknya dia bayar! Dan jangan pernah berpikir dia dapat mengakui anak ini!" Cagalli langsung membanting gagang telepon pada tempatnya.

Gila! Cagalli benar-benar tak habis pikir. Betapa teganya Athrun memperlakukan Cagalli seperti perempuan bayaran yang ingin memoroti uangnya. Persetan dengan Athrun Zala dan harta kekayaannya! Padahal Cagalli menelepon bukan mengharapkan apa-apa selain pengakuan anaknya dan kegembiraannya.

Cagalli baru saja merobohkan tubuhnya ke ranjang ketika untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini ia mendengar telepon berdering.

Lagi.

...

Athrun merasa lega bisa duduk santai sembari menikmati pemandangan kebun anggur tanpa diganggu siapapun di balkon kamar mansion miliknya di Mainz, Jerman. Ya, ia sengaja mengosongkan jadwal pekerjaannya beberapa hari, karena akhir-akhir ini ia telah disibukkan oleh berbagai pertemuan dengan para klien dan menghadiri berbagai kunjungan-kunjungan, jadi ia berpikir membutuhkan liburan untuk menenangkan diri.

Tetapi, lebih dari itu, sebenarnya ia bersyukur bisa terbebas dari Lacus. Istrinya itu, akhir-akhir ini permintaannya semakin aneh-aneh. Bahkan belum sampai dua puluh empat jam wanita itu meneleponnya dan minta dibelikan berlian dari hasil tambang di Afrika Selatan.

Athrun menghela napas. Ia berpikir kapan urusannya dengan Lacus segera berakhir. Seperti tidak ada habisnya, wanita itu selalu saja membuat dirinya susah.

Tiba-tiba saja suara dering telepon bergema dari arah dalam kamar.

Athrun ragu sejenak. Haruskah ia mengangkatnya? Ia telah berpesan kepada seluruh bawahannya untuk tidak menghubunginya. Setidaknya untuk beberapa hari ini, karena ia ingin menikmati liburannya tanpa diganggu.

 _Mungkin saja itu Lacus?_

Mengabaikan segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlintas dalam benaknya, Athrun bangkit dari duduk dan langsung melangkah ke arah kamar. Ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon yang masih berdering tersebut.

Setelah menaruh gagang telepon ke telinga, Athrun dapat mendengar suara seorang perempuan dari seberang sana. Suara itu terdengar familier baginya dan segera saja ia mengetahui kalau yang meneleponnya adalah Lunamaria, salah satu karyawannya di London.

"Sir, saya mohon maaf sekali telah mengganggu waktu berlibur Anda. Tetapi sepertinya saya harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada Anda."

"Ada apa?" tanya Athrun.

"Baru saja seorang wanita menelepon ke kantor pusat. Dia ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting dengan Anda. Dia bilang dia sedang mengandung anak Anda. Namanya adalah―"

"Bilang padanya aku sedang tidak ingin dia ganggu," potong Athrun. Yakin bahwa wanita yang menelepon ke kantor pusatnya adalah Lacus. "Dan bila dia menginginkan uang, suruh dia menemui sekretarisku pada jam kerja."

"Ya, Sir."

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon Athrun langsung menyandarkan tubuh pada kursi kayu terdekat. Ia berpikir sebaiknya ia memutus kabel telepon saja, supaya tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya.

Dan di saat tengah memikirkan gagasan itu, tiba-tiba saja suara dering telepon terdengar lagi.

Athrun dapat merasakan pelipis sebelah kanannya kini berkedut. _Kuharap ini yang terakhir,_ harapnya dalam hati.

Dengan enggan ia menjawab panggilan telepon itu dengan langsung mengatakan 'halo', lalu suara Lunamaria bergema lagi di telinganya.

"Sir, saya sudah menyampaikan pesan Anda, tetapi kemudian wanita itu malah marah-marah."

 _Aku tidak terkejut,_ batin Athrun. _Marah-marah kepadaku memang sudah menjadi rutinitas harian Lacus. Tetapi terhadap karyawanku?_

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," Athrun mencoba meyakinkan Lunamaria. "Aku akan berbicara dengan istriku nanti―"

"Tidak, Sir," potong Lunamaria dengan khawatir. "Wanita itu terdengar sangat marah dan tersinggung. Sepertinya dia menelepon Anda bukan untuk meminta uang, dia sempat mengatakan dia bukan wanita murahan yang bisa seenaknya Anda bayar―maaf. Dan dia bukan istri Anda, Sir. Kalau saya tidak salah, dia bilang namanya Cagalli Hibiki."

"Apa?" Athrun langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya saat ini juga.

Kenapa ia tidak mengonfirmasi nama wanita itu terlebih dahulu tadi? Dan malah memotong perkataan Lunamaria karena yakin wanita itu adalah Lacus?

 _Aku dan ketololanku!_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Athrun lalu menyadari satu hal. _Dia hamil?_

Athrun tidak tahu ekspresi mana yang lebih pantas untuk dia tampilkan saat ini. Di satu sisi, ia senang mengetahui Cagalli sedang mengandung anaknya. Tapi di sisi yang lainnya lagi, ia merasa cemas karena telah menyampaikan pesan yang buruk pada Cagalli.

Sekarang apa yang akan diperbuatnya?

"Bisa kau hubungkan lagi nomor teleponnya kepadaku?" pinta Athrun dengan cemas.

"Saya tadi sempat meminta nomor teleponnya, Sir. Saya akan memberitahu Anda―"

"Ya, ya, cepat beritahu aku," potong Athrun dengan tak sabar. Ia meraih pena dan buku telepon dari meja di dekatnya, lalu mulai menulis ketika Lunamaria menyebutkan angka-angka yang merupakan nomor telepon Cagalli.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Athrun langsung memutus sambungan telepon dan mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Lunamaria. Lalu tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera memutar nomor telepon Cagalli, dengan cemas menunggu seseorang di seberang sana mengangkatnya.

 _Kumohon. Angkat teleponnya. Please._

"Halo?"

Athrun tersenyum penuh syukur ketika dapat mendengar lagi suara yang pernah didengarnya. Suara Cagalli.

"Cagalli, ini aku, Athrun―"

"Brengsek!" sela Cagalli dengan nada benci. "Mau apa kau menghubungiku? Aku nggak sudi menerima hartamu sedikitpun!"

"Aku tahu aku salah," kata Athrun, terdengar penuh penyesalan. "Cagalli, tadi itu salah paham. Aku tidak tahu itu kau, karena aku tidak mengonfirmasi namamu terlebih dahulu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah menyampaikan hal buruk itu. _Kumohon._ Maafkan aku."

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Cagalli.

"Aku salah mengira dirimu. Tadi kukira kau Lacus."

"Yang tadi itu salah paham?"

"Benar. Yang tadi itu salah paham."

Lalu hening selama beberapa detik.

"Kalau begitu," ucap Cagalli lagi. "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diluruskan di antara kita. Pembicaraan kita selesai. Aku akan menutup telepon―"

"Jangan," potong Athrun dengan cepat, sadar bahwa ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. "Kumohon. Jangan tutup teleponnya. Aku ingin tahu kebenarannya. Kau mengandung anakku, 'kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Cagalli dingin.

"Kau berbohong."

"Aku tidak peduli anggapanmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menelepon kantorku tadi?" tanya Athrun.

"Itu kan tadi," balas Cagalli masih dengan nada dingin. "Aku hanya ingin mengujimu, dan ternyata kau tidak lulus."

"Apakah masih ada kesempatan untukku?"

"Kesempatan hanya datang satu kali, dan kesempatanmu sudah habis."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menyerah," optimis Athrun. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja supaya kau mengakui anak itu adalah anakku."

Kemudian Athrun dapat mendengar Cagalli menghela napas.

"Memangnya kenapa jika anak ini adalah anakmu atau bukan, apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli," kata Athrun dengan bersungguh-sungguh. "Cagalli, aku sangat senang saat tahu aku akan memiliki anak, terlebih lagi itu darimu."

"Benarkah?" Athrun menyadari suara Cagalli agak melembut dari sebelumnya.

"Tentu," jawab Athrun.

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah mengetahui anak ini memang anakmu?" tanya Cagalli.

Seketika Athrun tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, Cagalli, aku lebih senang membicarakannya secara empat mata langsung denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke sini? Aku akan mengirim Lear Jet pribadiku ke Vegas untuk menjemputmu."

"Itu kesenanganmu, Tuan," ucap Cagalli kembali dingin. "Dan sayang sekali itu bukan kesenanganku."

"Ayolah," bujuk Athrun. "Makan malam bersama selama satu-dua hari juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tetapi hanya untuk membicarakan anak ini, 'kan?" ragu Cagalli.

"Sudah pasti."

"Baiklah," setuju Cagalli. "Kapan Lear Jet mu ke Vegas?"

"Hari ini juga, kalau kau sudah siap."

"Ya," balas Cagalli, kemudian menutup sambungan telepon.

Athrun sedikit kecewa Cagalli langsung menutup teleponnya begitu saja. Tadi ia berniat mengucapkan; 'sampai bertemu kembali' dan 'hati-hati di perjalanan'. Tapi memang tak semestinya ia muluk-muluk. Persetujuan Cagalli yang bersedia bertemu dengannya saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Athrun tersenyum membayangkan waktu liburannya akan dihabiskan berduaan dengan Cagalli.

Ia benar-benar tidak sabar menanti hari esok.

...

 _ **Esoknya...**_

Lacus menyadari dirinya memang orang Inggris, karena ia lahir di negara tersebut. Tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia membenci tempat kelahirannya. Ia lebih senang berada di benua yang jauh seperti Amerika. Ia merasa di sana orang-orang terlihat lebih berkelas, dan juga, banyak artis-artis besar lahir di sana.

 _Sangat berbeda dengan kota kuno ini,_ pikirnya.

Jadi Lacus mengatur agar rumah yang akan ia miliki bersama Kira dan anaknya nanti adalah di Los Angeles, di sebuah kawasan mewah bernama Beverly Hills, tempat di mana kediaman para artis Hollywood berada.

Harganya memang tak murah, tetapi Lacus yakin Kira mampu mengatasinya.

Tentu saja semua itu akan segera terwujud setelah ia berpisah dengan Athrun dan menikah dengan Kira.

Omong-omong soal suaminya itu... Lacus sangat yakin laki-laki itu akan bertindak jauh. Lacus tidak akan kaget jika suatu saat nanti Athrun menceraikannya setelah ia melahirkan, karena laki-laki itu tak pernah menyembunyikan niat itu terhadapnya.

Sebenarnya Lacus tidak peduli jika laki-laki itu pada akhirnya menceraikannya, tetapi ia tidak suka dengan gagasan itu. Ia memang mesti berpisah dengan Athrun, tetapi Lacus tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang _tergugat_. Lacus lebih suka perpisahannya dengan Athrun dibuat semelodramatis mungkin.

Jadi ia mulai memikirkan sebuah rencana; _membuat Athrun mengalami hal tragis._

Lacus membicarakan rencana itu dengan Shiho, pengawal pribadi yang mulai ia pekerjakan saat ia mengunjungi Rusia dengan Athrun beberapa bulan lalu.

"Bagaimana perkembangan rencananya?" tanya Lacus. Ia sedang duduk di bangku tralis di halaman mansion, menikmati secangkir teh.

"Saya sudah mengontak mafia Rusia itu," jawab Shiho datar. "Mereka akan sampai di Mainz nanti malam, dan akan langsung bertindak."

"Bagus sekali." Lacus seketika tersenyum. "Kalau bisa buat mayatnya terjatuh dari jurang. Aku ingat di sana banyak bukit-bukit kebun anggur."

Shiho tidak tersenyum, tetapi wajahnya menampakkan suatu kekaguman. "Anda merupakan perwujudan perempuan bengis sejati," katanya blak-blakkan.

"Aku bersikap begitu hanya saat menghadapi musuh-musuhku," kata Lacus. "Dan suamiku adalah musuhku. Dia berniat menceraikanku, bukankah itu kejam?"

"Tetapi Anda juga menginginkan hal yang sama 'kan?"

Lacus memerhatikan mata gelap pengawalnya itu dan mendapati tak ada pembelaan untuknya sedikitpun di sana. "Aku tidak suka melihat sikap blak-blakkanmu itu, Shiho," kata Lacus memperingatkan. "Jangan pernah menunjukkan sikap seperti itu saat di depan Kira nanti, kau harus bersikap layaknya seorang pelayan."

Akhirnya Shiho membungkuk hormat. "Saya mengerti, maafkan saya."

"Bagus." Lacus memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara bersantai siang ini. Ia sudah keburu kehilangan minat bercakap-cakap dengan pengawalnya itu. "Aku akan beristirahat di kamarku," lanjutnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mulai berjalan menuju dalam mansion.

"Perlu saya antar sampai kamar Anda?" tawar Shiho.

"Tidak," elak Lacus tanpa menoleh.

Lacus senantiasa memegangi perutnya saat berjalan melintasi ruang tamu mansion yang luas. Ia berpikir betapa sayangnya mansion berlantai tiga ini akan ia tinggalkan. Desainnya memang kuno khas bangsawan Inggris, tetapi tak ia pungkiri mansion ini cukup bernilai―hal yang tak mungkin juga diberikan Athrun kepadanya, dan itu pulalah salah satu alasan kenapa ia ingin menyingkirkan Athrun; ia merasa jengkel Athrun tak berniat menyelipkan namanya dalam daftar penerima harta keluarga.

Kamar Lacus sendiri berada di lantai paling dasar mansion―bersebelahan dengan kamar Athrun yang besar―dan kini ia bisa melihat pintu kamarnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi dari tempatnya melangkah.

Lacus berniat mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih gagang pintu kamar. Namun baru saja ia mengangkat sebelah tangan, tiba-tiba saja ia terbelalak karena menyadari lantai di bawah kakinya licin dan ia terlambat untuk tidak melangkah.

Lacus jatuh dengan posisi telentang seketika. Ia memekik saat merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian perutnya, dan juga ketika melihat cairan merah muncul dari bawah tubuhnya.

"Shihooo!" teriak Lacus dengan kesakitan.

Tak hanya Shiho, teriakan itu ternyata memancing dua pelayan lain dalam mansion datang.

"Nyonya, astaga!" ucap Shiho panik, setelah melihat keadaan Lacus saat ini. "Anda harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit." Ia langsung menoleh ke salah satu pelayan wanita yang berada di sampingnya dan kembali berkata, "Suruh sopir menyiapkan mobil." Lalu ia menoleh ke pelayan wanita yang lain. "Panggil pelayan lelaki untuk membopong Nyonya Lacus."

Kedua pelayan wanita itu mengangguk secara bersamaan lalu cepat-cepat bergegas mengerjakan apa yang diperintah Shiho.

Setelah memberi instruksi kepada kedua pelayan itu, dengan mengabaikan Lacus yang masih merintih kesakitan, Shiho memberanikan diri mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke bahu dan belakang leher Lacus. Ia berniat mendudukkan tubuh Lacus. Dan dengan sangat hati-hati akhirnya ia berhasil melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba saja salah satu pelayan wanita yang tadi diberi perintah untuk memberitahu sopir agar menyiapkan mobil datang kembali ke hadapan Shiho.

"Nona Shiho, ini aneh sekali," kata pelayan itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Saya baru saja diberitahu oleh sopir kalau seluruh ban mobil di garasi kempis. Dan tidak ada satu mobil pun yang bisa dijalankan."

Shiho tampak tidak terkejut, tetapi ia meyakini sesuatu yang ganjil tengah terjadi di rumah ini.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku membopong Nyonya Lacus ke kamar," katanya pada pelayan itu. "Dan setelah ini tolong ambilkan air hangat dan kain bersih. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita harus membantu Nyonya melahirkan di mansion ini."

Pelayan itu mengangguk patuh. "Baik."

Ketika mereka telah selesai membaringkan Lacus ke ranjang dalam kamar, tiba-tiba saja tangan Lacus yang gemetar mencengkeram baju Shiho. "L-Lantai itu," ia berkata dengan susah payah. "Pasti ada yang sengaja membuatnya licin. Shiho, kumohon tetap didekatku. Tolong lindungi aku."

Shiho menangkup tangan Lacus dengan tangannya, mencoba menenangkan wanita itu. "Tentu, Nyonya. Apa pun yang terjadi, saya akan melindungi Anda."

...

Pada siang hari, sesaat setelah sampai di Bandara Heathrow, Rusty memutuskan untuk meninjau langsung alamat rumah Lacus yang telah diberitahukan Cagalli kepadanya. Ia tidak berniat berlama-lama berada di London, jadi sesegera mungkin ia ingin menuntaskan pekerjaannya dan kembali ke Sisilia.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama belasan menit dengan taksi dari bandara akhirnya Rusty sampai di depan mansion Keluarga Zala. Dari luar Rusty memerhatikan dengan saksama situasi di sekitaran bangunan dan menyadari mansion itu, walau dibentengi pagar tembok setinggi dua meter, tidak ada penjagaan khusus di luar maupun dalamnya.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Rusty untuk dapat memanjat pagar dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam halaman mansion. Sejenak Rusty memilih bersembunyi di balik semak-semak rimbun yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa, kembali mengamati situasi.

Rusty mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sisi halaman dan nyaris tersentak ketika matanya menangkap sosok dua orang wanita duduk di kursi tralis di sudut halaman dan terlihat tengah bercakap-cakap.

Sebenarnya yang membuat Rusty nyaris tersentak adalah saat ia melihat wajah salah satu dari dua orang wanita tersebut. Ia merasa pernah melihat wanita berambut gelap panjang itu saat masih menjalani pelatihan di China.

Rusty mengalihkan pandangan ke wanita yang satunya. Ia langsung yakin perempuan itu adalah Lacus Clyne ketika melihat perutnya yang besar. Sepengetahuan Rusty dari Cagalli; perempuan itu tengah hamil.

Karena tidak mau membuang-buang waktu lebih banyak, Rusty segera bergerak dari posisi diam mengamati. Dengan lihai ia berjalan menyelinap melewati pohon satu ke pohon yang lain, lalu melewati beberapa pot besar tanaman pakis menuju ke dalam mansion. Menurutnya sekarang adalah saat yang tepat. Ia berniat memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Lacus tengah berada di luar mansion.

Saat masih di pesawat Rusty sudah memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat 'Lacus sedikit terjatuh'. Rencana sederhananya adalah; masuk ke dalam mansion, menyelinap ke dapur untuk mengambil minyak penggorengan, lalu menuangkan minyak tersebut ke depan seluruh pintu kamar di lantai dasar mansion.

Rusty memang tidak tahu sama sekali di mana letak kamar Lacus, tetapi ia berspekulasi kamar tersebut pastilah berada di lantai dasar mansion, karena melihat keadaan Lacus yang tengah hamil besar―naik-turun tangga mansion akan cukup menyulitkan wanita itu.

Akhirnya tanpa dipergoki seluruh orang dalam mansion, lima menit kemudian Rusty telah berhasil merealisasikan rencananya. Ia juga menyempatkan diri masuk ke dalam garasi untuk mengempiskan seluruh ban dari mobil-mobil yang terparkir di dalamnya. Itu dilakukannya supaya tidak ada yang bisa membawa Lacus keluar dari mansion.

Sekarang yang ia perlukan adalah mencari tempat persembunyian baru untuk mengamati keadaan di mansion.

Rusty memutuskan keluar dari dalam garasi ketika mendengar suara langkah seseorang mengarah ke arahnya. Ia memilih bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pot besar tanaman pakis yang tadi sempat ia lewati, dan melihat seseorang yang datang itu tampak seperti sopir―yang langsung terkejut ketika melihat ke bawah mobil, karena mendapati seluruh ban kempis.

Tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi selama beberapa detik setelahnya.

Barulah ketika hitungan waktu mulai menuju ke menit, Rusty mendengar suara teriakan seorang wanita.

 _Itu pasti teriakan Lacus,_ terka Rusty dalam hati.

Lalu Rusty melihat seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan datang dengan tergesa menghampiri sang sopir. Dari jarak ini Rusty dapat mendengar percakapan mereka; Si pelayan wanita meminta agar sang sopir menyiapkan mobil, dan sopir itu mengatakan tidak bisa karena ban mobil di garasi seluruhnya kempis. Lalu pelayan itu pergi dari hadapan sang sopir.

Dan tidak ada apa pun lagi yang terjadi di beberapa detik setelahnya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian... Rusty melihat pelayan wanita yang tadi datang kembali menghampiri sang sopir. Tetapi kata-kata pelayan wanita itu kali ini mampu membuat Rusty terkesima. Ucapan si pelayan terngiang dengan jelas dalam benaknya; _"Kita harus membuka gerbang mansion, karena pasti akan ada banyak orang datang ke sini. Nyonya baru saja melahirkan. Bayinya selamat, tetapi Nyonya tidak. Kita harus bergegas."_

Rusty meyakini 'Nyonya' yang dimaksud pelayan itu adalah Lacus. Dan ia segera menyadari kematian Lacus merupakan bagian kejadian yang disebabkan rencananya.

Tetapi Rusty Maxwell telah dibimbing untuk menjadi seseorang yang tidak akan mencampuradukkan sikap sentimentil dalam setiap misi. Jadi ia tidak peduli sedikitpun pada apa yang menimpa diri Lacus.

Kembali berjalan menyelinap, Rusty memutuskan keluar dari mansion dan berniat mencari telepon umum terdekat yang terdapat di wilayah itu. Sekarang tugas akhirnya adalah menelepon Kira di Vegas, lalu berpura-pura menjadi salah satu pelayan di mansion yang bertugas memberitahukan kematian Lacus.

 _Kematian Lacus pasti akan sangat ber-_ impact _bagi laki-laki itu, 'kan?_

...

Sulit untuk menetapkan ekspresi apa yang mesti Cagalli pasang setelah sampai di mansion milik Athrun. Ia berniat turun dari mobil limusin yang merupakan milik Athrun dan telah menjemputnya dari bandara, namun sebelum ia sempat memegang pintu mobil, sang sopir yang merupakan seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar jangkung namun berekspresi wajah ramah telah lebih dulu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan, Nyonya," ucap laki-laki bertubuh besar itu dengan tersenyum.

Cagalli hanya mengangguk singkat dan tidak balas tersenyum ketika keluar dari mobil. Sesungguhnya, ia agak sedikit terganggu mendengar panggilan 'Nyonya' yang diucapkan laki-laki itu.

Cagalli baru menaiki anak tangga keempat ketika dilihatnya Athrun yang mengenakan celana hitam panjang serta kemeja putih muncul dari balik pintu utama mansion dan memanggil namanya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah biasa menuju ke tengah teras, menghampiri Athrun yang menyambutnya dengan senyum di wajah.

"Syukurlah kau tiba di saat matahari hendak terbenam," kata Athrun pada Cagalli. "Jadi kita belum melewatkan waktu makan malam."

Cagalli tidak membalas ucapan Athrun, ia mengarahkan pandangan ke arah bagasi mobil sekilas, dan tindakannya itu membuat Athrun kembali berkata; "Biar Kisaka yang mengurus barang-barangmu, sebaiknya sekarang kita masuk."

Cagalli menyetujui ajakan Athrun hanya dengan anggukan. Barulah setelah Athrun menuntunnya masuk ke ruang makan yang berada di lantai dua mansion, Cagalli membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?" tanya Cagalli langsung ke inti. "Terkait anak dalam perutku?"

Athrun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia lebih dulu mempersilahkan Cagalli duduk pada salah satu kursi di balik meja makan, dan setelah ia menempatkan diri di kursi samping kanan Cagalli, ia menjawab, "Aku ingin kita membesarkannya secara bersama-sama."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," balas Cagalli. Ia melihat di hadapannya terhidang berbagai macam makanan khas Jerman, tetapi ia belum berselera untuk menyantapnya. Ia melanjutkan, "Tetapi selama dua tahun setelah kelahirannya aku ingin mengurusnya sendiri. Barulah di tahun setelahnya masing-masing dari kita bisa membagi waktu untuk membesarkannya."

"Maksudmu?" Athrun mengernyit.

"Ibaratkan saja kita membagi waktu untuk mengurusnya di satu bulan," Cagalli mulai menjelaskan. "Dua minggu di rumahku, lalu dua minggu di rumahmu."

"Tidak seperti itu, Cagalli," tolak Athrun seketika. Ia menghela napas sejenak. "Membesarkan secara bersama-sama yang kumaksud adalah secara mutlak. Kita hidup bersama dalam ikatan keluarga, itu yang kumaksud."

Cagalli langsung menangkap maksud dari ucapan Athrun. Ia menyadari ikatan keluarga yang dimaksud laki-laki itu berarti mereka harus terikat secara perkawinan terlebih dahulu, 'kan?

Cagalli merasa sedikit jengkel pada Athrun. Ia tidak suka melihat sikap enteng laki-laki itu ketika mengemukakan ide tersebut. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, membangun sebuah keluarga adalah hal yang serius. Tidak bisa dengan pondasi main-main.

"Membangun sebuah keluarga bukanlah hal yang mudah," sinis Cagalli. "Dan jangan menganggapnya semudah itu."

"Apa sulitnya?" ucap Athrun. "Cagalli, anak kita pasti tidak akan senang melihat ayah dan ibunya tidak bersatu. Kita bisa menikah setelah aku menceraikan Lacus, dan tinggal dalam satu rumah yang sama."

"Menikah hanya diperuntukkan bagi sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sudah saling mantap dalam komitmen dan perasaan. Tidak semudah itu bagiku."

"Apa kau meragukan aku?" Athrun tersenyum. Ia memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalamnya. "Kau tidak perlu ragu dengan perasaanku. Aku sudah pernah bilang kan sebelumnya? Bahwa aku menyukaimu." kemudian ia membuka kotak kecil di tangannya dan memperlihatkan isinya ke hadapan Cagalli. "Cincin ini adalah persembahan komitmenku terhadapmu."

Cagalli terkesima mendengar ucapan Athrun dan melihat tindakan laki-laki itu yang telah sampai sejauh ini. Ia mencoba berpikir secara serius menilai laki-laki itu. Tak ia pungkiri sedikitpun kalau Athrun merupakan sosok laki-laki nyaris sempurna; berwajah tampan, sangat kaya, dan populer di kalangan orang-orang kelas atas.

Tetapi, tetap saja, mau sesempurna apa pun diri Athrun, Cagalli tidak bisa langsung suka begitu saja pada orang yang baru ditemuinya dua kali. Mungkin ia perlu melihat tindakan tidak terduga yang lebih serius dari laki-laki itu lebih dulu, sebagai pembuktian agar ia terkesan dan mau membuka hatinya.

Dan Cagalli pun mantap berniat menolak. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa―"

Belum sempat Cagalli menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja suara tembakan senjata api terdengar beberapa kali dari arah lantai dasar mansion.

Athrun dan Cagalli tersentak. Mereka berdiri secara bersamaan, dan saling tatap menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres tengah terjadi di bawah.

Lalu Kisaka muncul dari balik pintu ganda.

"Athrun," kata laki-laki bertubuh besar itu dengan nada serius. "Aku melihat lima orang berpakaian serba hitam masuk melompati pagar mansion. Kelimanya bersenjata, dan yang baru saja melepaskan tembakan adalah salah seorang di antaranya, karena menyadari aku memergoki mereka. Kita harus segera pergi lewat gerbang halaman belakang."

"Kita tidak akan pergi dari sini," putus Athrun.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kisaka dengan nada tak percaya. "Mereka semua bersenjata dan terlihat berbahaya―"

"Aku akan menghadapi mereka semua," potong Athrun dengan kekukuhan terlihat dari matanya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Cagalli dan meraih tangannya. "Ayo, kau harus bersembunyi."

Cagalli menuruti ucapan Athrun dengan langsung mengikuti laki-laki itu berjalan. Setelah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang ia sadari adalah kamar, Cagalli merasa tidak tahan terus bungkam.

"Kau yakin menghadapi mereka?" tanyanya pada Athrun. Ia melihat laki-laki itu membuka lemari kayu berpintu ganda, dengan tangkas mengeluarkan sebuah koper dan menaruhnya di dekat ranjang.

"Aku akan melindungimu," ucap Athrun tanpa menoleh. Ia membuka koper dan mengambil dua buah pistol dari dalamnya. Setelah menyelipkan salah satu pistol ke saku belakang celananya, ia berjalan menghampiri Cagalli yang berdiri di dekat ranjang dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kanan wanita itu, menuntunnya masuk ke dalam lemari kayu berpintu ganda. "Sembunyilah di sini," lanjut Athrun, mengabaikan ekspresi penuh tanya di wajah Cagalli. "Jangan keluar sampai aku menjemputmu kembali."

Cagalli berniat mengangguk, tetapi cepat-cepat ia urungkan. Ia mengelus perutnya sekilas dengan sebelah tangan, dan menyadari dirinya memang baru bertemu dua kali dengan Athrun, tetapi, bagaimanapun juga, baginya laki-laki itu adalah ayah dari anak di perutnya. Dan sekarang sang ayah berniat membahayakan diri dengan menghadapi lima orang penyusup bersenjata. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa tinggal diam!

"Kisaka benar," kata Cagalli. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menahan pintu lemari yang hendak ditutup oleh Athrun. "Mereka berbahaya, Athrun. Lebih baik kita menyelinap pergi saja."

"Cagalli," seketika Athrun melepaskan pegangan dari pintu lemari, dan dengan tersenyum ia menaruh salah satu tangannya yang tak memegang pistol ke pundak Cagalli. "Percayalah padaku," katanya, lalu dengan cepat ia menurunkan tangannya dan melepas paksa tangan Cagalli dari pegangan kayu. Ia langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu lemari tersebut.

Cagalli memprotes tindakan Athrun dengan langsung memanggil nama lelaki itu beberapa kali dan menggedor pintu lemari. Tetapi tidak ada respons apa pun yang ia terima dari luar.

Cagalli berdecak. Ia mencoba mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati tak ada sesuatu pun yang bisa dilihatnya karena gelap.

Setelahnya Cagalli mendengar suara tembakan lagi dari luar. Lima kali suara tembakan lebih tepatnya.

"Athruuun!"

Lalu terdengar satu kali tembakan lagi.

Cagalli tersentak. Bukan. Ia tersentak bukan karena menyadari suara seseorang yang baru saja berteriak itu adalah suara Kisaka, tetapi ia tersentak karena menyadari nama yang diteriakkan Kisaka.

 _Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Athrun?_ cemas Cagalli dalam hati.

Cagalli rasanya ingin keluar, dan memastikan keselamatan ayah dari anaknya. Tetapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya kini? Hanya menundukkan kepala dan mengepal kedua tangannya dalam diam.

Ia benar-benar benci menjadi seseorang yang tak berdaya.

"Athrun?" Cagalli segera mengangkat wajah ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah luar lemari. Tetapi ia tidak mendapat jawaban apa pun.

Cagalli melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding lemari. Ia berpikir-pikir mungkin saja seseorang yang tengah melangkah itu adalah salah satu dari lima orang penyusup bersenjata.

Cagalli langsung memasang sikap bersiaga ketika mendengar suara kunci diputar dari luar. Barulah ketika ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang terkepal, tiba-tiba saja pintu lemari terbuka dan wajah Athrun muncul dari baliknya. Cagalli langsung menurunkan tangannya dengan lega.

Tetapi kelegaan itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik baginya. Ia membelalak melihat noda darah di lengan atas sebelah kanan kemeja Athrun. "Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?" tanyanya cemas.

Athrun menarik keluar tubuh Cagalli dari dalam lemari dengan tangan kirinya. "Bukan masalah yang serius," ucapnya santai. "Mereka hanya sedikit mengenaiku. Tetapi tidak ada peluru yang masuk, hanya sedikit luka gores. Tidak apa-apa."

"Apakah itu sebabnya Kisaka tadi berteriak?" tanya Cagalli. Ia masih memerhatikan noda darah di kemeja Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum malu. "Maafkan sikap pengawalku," katanya. "Dia terkadang sedikit sentimentil."

"Dasar bodoh!" Cagalli memukul pelan dada Athrun dengan sebelah tangannya yang terkepal. "Tidak ada yang salah pada Kisaka. Kau baru saja bertindak nekat, mana mungkin dia tidak cemas?"

"Jadi kau juga mencemaskan aku?" kini senyum malu di wajah Athrun berubah menjadi senyum menggoda.

Cagalli tidak menjawab. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lantai karena meyakini wajahnya kini pasti sedang memerah. "Bagaimana dengan penyusupnya?" ia mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku menyuruh Kisaka menelepon polisi, dan sekarang dia sedang mengikat mereka di bawah," kata Athrun datar. "Aku juga sempat menginterogasi salah seorang penyusup itu. Dia bilang dia bekerja untuk Shiho. Aku ingat nama itu. Seperti nama pelayan pribadi Lacus di mansionku di London."

"Mereka orang-orang suruhan Lacus." Cagalli langsung menyimpulkan.

"Benar," ucap Athrun muram. "Cagalli, aku benar-benar minta maaf telah melibatkanmu dalam situasi berbahaya."

Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata hijau Athrun. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Athrun juga balik menatap mata _amber_ Cagalli, tetapi tidak ada kata yang diucapkannya.

Lama mereka bertatapan. Hingga Athrun memberanikan diri mendorong pelan tubuh Cagalli hingga terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Cagalli," gumam Athrun dari atas tubuh Cagalli. Ia menatap intens mata _amber_ Cagalli, dan selang beberapa detik setelahnya ia mencoba mempersempit jarak di antara wajahnya dengan wajah Cagalli, tetapi dengan cepat pula Cagalli menahan pundaknya.

"A-Athrun," ucap Cagalli. Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, berusaha mengelak dari tatapan intens Athrun. "Kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat."

"Apa lagi yang kau ragukan?" Athrun menangkup pipi Cagalli dengan sebelah tangannya dan menghadapkan paksa wajah wanita itu ke arah wajahnya. "Katakan padaku, Cagalli. Apa lagi yang kurang dariku? Agar kau mau menerimaku?"

Cagalli berpikir keras, dan tak menemukan hal yang kurang dari diri lelaki itu. Bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi tadi, tindakan heroik Athrun yang berusaha melindunginya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya terkesan. Ia berpikir betapa tololnya bila ada wanita yang menyia-nyiakan laki-laki seperti Athrun.

"Tidak ada," simpul Cagalli akhirnya.

"Jadi kau menerimaku?" tanya Athrun dengan tidak sabar. "Kau mau menikah denganku setelah aku bercerai dengan Lacus?"

Cagalli tidak bersuara, tetapi ia mengangguk.

Setelah mendapat jawaban itu Athrun langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Cagalli. Di tengah-tengah ciuman itu ia tersenyum karena menyadari kali ini tidak ada penolakan apa pun dari Cagalli.

Mereka bermain cinta setelahnya. Dan setelah selesai melakukannya, tiba-tiba saja tangan Athrun yang kokoh meraba perut Cagalli. "Jika anak kita perempuan, kuharap dia secantik dirimu," katanya.

"Dan jika anak kita laki-laki?" tanya Cagalli, yang kini berada di dalam pelukan Athrun.

"Kuharap dia juga mirip denganmu."

"Secantik diriku?"

"Ya."

Cagalli mencubit lengan kiri Athrun. "Bukan cantik! Dia harus setampan dirimu!"

"Benarkah?" balas Athrun dengan nada menggoda. "Jadi aku tampan?"

Cagalli tidak membalas. Ia malah menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada telanjang Athrun.

Lalu terdengar suara orang memanggil dan ketukan pintu dari arah luar kamar.

"Itu pasti Kisaka," ucap Athrun. Dengan enggan ia melepas dekapan tubuh Cagalli, berpakaian sejenak, lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

"Athrun," panggil Cagalli saat laki-laki itu hendak memegang kenop pintu.

Athrun menoleh. "Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku meminjam teleponmu? Aku ingin menghubungi karyawanku di Vegas."

"Tentu saja, sayang," kata Athrun.

Dan selagi Cagalli mengambil gagang telepon dari meja samping ranjang, Athrun membuka pintu kamar.

Ternyata yang memanggil dan mengetuk pintu dari luar memang Kisaka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Athrun dari ambang pintu.

"Aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari rumah di London, Ath," jawab Kisaka. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak tak biasa.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka bilang tadi siang Lacus melahirkan," ucap Kisaka. "Bayinya selamat, tetapi Lacus meninggal."

"Apa―"

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan bercanda, Dearka!"

Athrun memang terkejut dan berniat mengucapkan sebuah kata tanya ketika mendapat kabar kematian Lacus. Tetapi ternyata ucapannya tidak lebih cepat dari teriakan Cagalli.

Athrun menutup pintu setelah menyuruh Kisaka pergi. Ia mengernyit ketika menghampiri Cagalli yang kini telah menutup telepon dan tampak diam membisu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Cagalli, ada apa?"

Cagalli menyadari Athrun berjalan ke arahnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Athrun, memeluk erat laki-laki bermata hijau itu.

"Aku tahu sikapnya terkadang buruk," kata Cagalli muram. "Tetapi dia tetap saudara kandungku, Ath."

Athrun membalas pelukan Cagalli dengan ikut melingkarkan kedua tangan ke tubuh wanita itu. Ia menyadari saudara kandung yang dimaksud Cagalli adalah Kira, jadi ia balik bertanya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kira?"

"Dearka bilang," kata Cagalli. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Athrun. "Tadi siang dia masih bercakap-cakap bersama Kira di meja kasino, tetapi tiba-tiba Kira mendapat telepon. Kira pergi begitu saja dengan mobil. Tak lama setelahnya kepolisian Las Vegas datang ke hotel dan mengabarkan mobil yang dibawa Kira menabrak sebuah bus dekat bandara."

"Bagaimana keadaan Kira?" Athrun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Sekarang jenazahnya berada di salah satu rumah sakit di Vegas," jawab Cagalli. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Athrun.

Athrun tersentak mendengar jawaban Cagalli. Dan tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang mampu ia ucapkan saat ini. Ia hanya mampu mengusap rambut pirang Cagalli dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha menenangkan wanita itu.

Dan kini,

Dalam keheningan malam... Athrun dan Cagalli terus berpelukan. Mereka bergeming dalam kedukaan.

Duka terhadap dua orang yang semasa hidupnya, sebenarnya, sama-sama membenci Athrun dan Cagalli.

...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mainz** , **Jerman, _ena_** _ **m tahun kemudian...**_

Cagalli terbangun dari tidur karena mendengar suara bising dari arah luar. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat pintu ganda kamarnya terbuka dan dua orang bocah lelaki dengan berlarian masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar.

" _Happy anniversary_ , Ibuuu!" teriak kedua bocah itu secara bersamaan.

Segala yang ada pada diri kedua bocah itu tampak sama, mulai dari; suara, bentuk wajah, tinggi badan, sepatu pantofel, celana dasar pendek di atas lutut, hingga kemeja putih lengan pendek yang mereka kenakan. Yang membedakan dari mereka hanyalah warna mata dan rambut. Mereka berdua adalah putra kembar Cagalli dan Athrun.

"Darimana kalian mengetahui kata-kata itu?" tanya Cagalli kepada putra kembarnya yang kini telah berada di hadapannya. Dengan sedikit susah payah Cagalli bangkit dari posisi tidur, lalu duduk dengan menyandarkan punggung pada kepala ranjang.

"Ayah yang memberitahu kami," kata salah satu putranya yang berambut pirang dan bernama lengkap Jianluca Hibiki Zala. Ia adalah si sulung.

"Ayah bilang hari ini adalah hari jadi pernikahan kalian yang ke enam tahun," timpal putra bungsunya yang berambut biru gelap. Namanya adalah Bianica Hibiki Zala.

"Nah, apakah Ibu menginginkan hadiah?" kata Jian lagi. "Apakah Ibu ingin makan anggur yang kupetik dari kebun?"

"Apakah Ibu ingin kubawakan bunga dari taman?" sambung Bian.

Cagalli tersenyum melihat wajah kedua putranya yang tampak berbinar-binar ketika menanyakan sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Ia menggeleng. "Ibu tidak ingin apa-apa dari putra-putra tampan Ibu," kemudian Cagalli merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Ibu hanya ingin pelukan dari kalian. Sekarang, peluk Ibu."

Kedua bocah lelaki berumur lima tahun itu saling tatap. Sejenak mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan, lalu dengan ceria langsung masuk ke dalam pelukan Cagalli.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Ibu," ucap Bian.

"Aku juga," tambah Jian.

"Jadi hanya sayang pada Ibu? Ayahnya tidak?"

Cagalli mengangkat wajah, dan tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sosok Athrun muncul dari arah luar kamar.

"Tentu saja sayang Ayah juga," gumam Bian.

"Baiklah, anak-anak," kata Athrun, yang kini tengah berjalan melewati ambang pintu, memasuki kamar. "Sudah cukup berpelukannya. Kalian tidak ingin membuat adik kalian kesakitan, 'kan?"

Jian yang pertama kali melepaskan diri dari pelukan. Ia berkacak pinggang sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya ketika menoleh ke arah Athrun. "Kenapa kami tidak boleh berlama-lama memeluk Ibu? Apakah Ayah berniat mengeksploitasi Ibu sendirian?"

Athrun dan Cagalli langsung tersentak skeptis mendengar ucapan Jian.

"Ibu, apakah adik merasa kesakitan?" tanya Bian polos. Dengan enggan ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Cagalli. Ia memegang perut buncit Cagalli dengan sayang. "Dia tidak kesakitan, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang," jawab Cagalli sembari mengusap puncak kepala Bian.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Bian. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Jian. "Nah, Jian, apa itu mengekspoltasi?"

Jian tersentak, lalu setelahnya ia malah tertawa kecil karena menyadari maksud dari pertanyaan adiknya. "Bukan mengekspoltasi, Bian!" koreksinya. "Tetapi mengeksploitasi!"

"Ya, itu. Apa itu?" tanya Bian penasaran.

"Hmm..." Jian mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jari tangan kanannya ke dagu, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir-pikir. "Sebaiknya kau jangan menganggapnya serius. Aku hanya bermaksud bermetafora."

"Bermetafora? Apa lagi itu?" tanya Bian, kali ini lebih penasaran dari sebelumnya. "Darimana kau mempelajari kata-kata itu?"

Jian berniat membalas ucapan adiknya. Tetapi sebelum membuka mulut ia lebih dulu mendapat kerlingan mata dari Athrun―kerlingan yang seakan mengisyaratkan; _jangan membuat adikmu tambah bingung._

Jadi Jian mengurungkan niat untuk membalas ucapan Bian. Ia memilih meraih tangan Bian dan menariknya keluar dari dalam kamar. "Ayo ikut aku ke perpustakaan!"

Dan dengan kembali berlarian kedua bocah itu pun pergi dari kamar.

Athrun hanya menghela napas melihat kepergian kedua putra kembarnya itu, dan sikapnya itu ternyata disadari oleh Cagalli.

"Apakah kau yang mengajari Jian?" tanya Cagalli.

"Tidak," Athrun duduk di pinggiran ranjang di samping Cagalli. "Tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatnya duduk bersama Kisaka di perpustakaan. Kupikir dia mempelajarinya dari Kisaka."

"Agak tidak biasa untuk anak seusianya, menurutku," komentar Cagalli.

"Kau benar," setuju Athrun dengan mengangguk. "Dia terlihat lebih cerdas dari anak-anak lain."

"Dan aku sangat bangga padanya."

Athrun tersenyum, lalu mengarahkan sebelah tangan ke perut Cagalli yang membuncit, mengelusnya. "Daripada itu, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Dokter bilang aku akan melahirkan sekitar seminggu lagi," jawab Cagalli. "Aku belum merasakan apa-apa sekarang."

"Cagalli, kau tahu," gumam Athrun penuh arti.

"Hn?"

Athrun mendekatkan diri kepada Cagalli. Ia memindahkan tangannya ke pipi wanita itu, membelainya. "Terima kasih telah menjadi istriku dan memberiku anak. Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia."

"Aku tidak yakin apakah aku juga merasa bahagia," ucap Cagalli dengan menampakkan raut wajah pura-pura cemberut. "Karyawanku di Vegas pasti akan mencibirku, mengetahui aku akan memiliki anak empat di usia dua puluh tiga. Hah!"

"Maaf," wajah Athrun terlihat merasa bersalah. "Jadi kau tidak bahagia?"

Cagalli tersenyum. Ia langsung mencubit pelan pipi suaminya itu. "Aku berbohong. Tentu saja aku bahagia!"

"Dasar!" Athrun juga langsung menarik pelan tubuh Cagalli ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tetapi, Ath, kupikir ini baru awal." Cagalli menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Athrun. "Maksudku, perjalanan keluarga kita masih panjang. Kita tidak tahu apa yang menanti kita di masa depan."

"Terutama anak-anak kita. Ada banyak hal yang belum kita beritahukan kepada mereka."

"Dan suatu saat nanti mau tidak mau kita harus memberitahu mereka."

"Tetapi tidak sekarang."

"Ya, tidak sekarang. Ini baru permulaan bagi mereka."

"Kau benar. Ini baru permulaan."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hilih, permulaan yang panjang banget pemirsah -_- saya sampe muak :v bener deh, ampun saya ngetik sampe 8k words lebih -_-

Harusnya ini saya buat jadi 2 bab ya, tetapi karena kemarin2 saya udah janji bakal masukin si kembar, yaudah deh saya jadiin satu bab :v gak lagi-lagi deh nulis bab sepanjang ini, ampun saya :( udah gak peduli lagi mau typo atau banyak kata-kalimat gak pas :(

Oh, ya. Saya memang sengaja tidak menuliskan secara detail saat-saat mendekati kematian Lacus, karena saya berniat menyelipkan suatu misteri di sini. Biarlah bab-bab selanjutnya yang akan menguaknya :P

Dan sepertinya untuk bab-bab selanjutnya saya akan publish di blog saya(bab depan bakal saya beritahukan alamat blognya :P) ya saya juga bakal publish bab selanjutnya di situs ini, tetapi tidak secepat di blog saya updatenya hehe.

 **Balasan review,**

 **Fuyu Aki :** Halo, Fuyu! Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi! Pertama-tama, terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview fic-ku lagi. Dan review dari kamu terkait bab kemarin itu banyak membuatku berpikir, lho!

Yep, mungkin agak aneh dan keterlaluan melihat Cagalli menyalahkan diri Lacus sendiri yang nggak mampu berlari cepat atas tragedi yang menimpanya, alih-alih bersikap prihatin. Tapi, terlepas dari semua kenyataan yang sudah terjadi diantara keduanya hingga saat dimana mereka berada di hibiki hotel, Cagalli sudah nggak peduli lagi dengan Lacus, sehingga dia juga nggak peduli perkataan yang dia ucapkan itu mungkin aja jahat dan menyinggung. Tapi memang itu yang saya harapkan dari Cagalli, dia berkata seperti itu, yang saya anggap seperti 'cibiran' adalah bermaksud membuat Lacus kesal―balasan dari kejengkelan Cagalli yang baru saja ditampar, ditambah dibuat kesal karena ulah Lacus yang menghasut Kira menjual hotel.

Sebelumnya saya sempat membuat Cagalli berkata; _Sekarang aku tidak merasa menganggap kau temanku_. Jadi itu patokan saya. Karena Cagalli udah nggak anggap Lacus siapa-siapanya Cagalli, jadi saya membuat Cagalli berpikir 'suka-suka gue mau ngomong apa, lo bukan siapa-siapa gue lagi di hidup gue'. Ya kira2 begitulah :)) Pernyataan yang diucapkan Cagalli itu, saya hanya menganggapnya 'cibiran' tak bermakna saja :)) tetapi jika kamu hendak menggangapnya serius, gak masalah juga kok :)) sampai bertemu di bab selanjutnya lagi fuyu :)

 **alyazala :** Halo, alyazala! udah di next nih :)) thanks reviewnya ya!

 **Mia Fu Ars :** makasih sudah review dan berniat menunggu fic-ku :) makanya fav atau follow dong biar nggak ketinggalan bab selanjutnya :P hehe

 **Oke, deh, thnks buat semua yang udah baca dan review :)) jgn sungkan untuk fav, follow, dan review ya jika kalian suka dengan fic ini :)) byeee!**


	6. Bab 5: KONTRAS

"Ayah dan Ibu selalu memujiku. Emaline dan Eveline selalu berusaha menarik simpatiku, hanya menginginkan perhatian dariku. Para pelayan membungkuk hormat penuh takjub hanya kepadaku. Aku bahagia, tentu saja, sampai aku menyadari suatu hal. Ternyata, dibalik kebahagiaanku… ada seseorang yang bersedih dan meratapi kematian. Aku merasa apa yang telah kudapat dan kumiliki sudah lebih dari cukup. Bagaimana kalau aku menukar kehidupanku dengan kehidupan seseorang itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Harta & Tahta**

oleh **Angchin**

 **Gundam Seed/SD** (c) **Sunrise, Bandai.**

 **[AU]. OOC. OC. Family. Drama. Crime. Romance. Hurt/Comfort(** genre baru nih! **). Typo.** Didominasi dengan teknik penulisan "suka-suka gue", serta kata plus kalimat kasar.

 **FANFICT INI HANYALAH FIKTIF BELAKA!**

Dilarang plagiat & jangan meng- _copy_ fanfic ini ya...

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **JIAN & BRILIANT**

* * *

 **Bab 5: KONTRAS**

 **Mansion Keluarga Zala di Mainz, Jerman, April 2002**

Makan bersama dengan anggota keluarga adalah momen paling disukai Bianica Hibiki Zala. Seperti siang ini, dari balik meja makan ia dapat melihat senyum puas ayah dan ibunya ketika menyantap kaviar di piring, serta mendengar celotehan antusias kedua adiknya yang begitu membanggakan kepintaran serta kebaikan dirinya.

"Ayah, Ibu, apakah kalian ingin dengar apa yang dikatakan Ms. Stellar pada Kakak Bian tadi pagi?" kata gadis cilik berambut panjang sepunggung dan berwarna biru gelap, membuka pembicaraan pertama kali. Ia adalah anak terbungsu dalam keluarga Zala, namanya Emaline Hibiki Zala.

Athrun menaruh sendok di piring dan memusatkan perhatian sejenak kepada putri bungsunya tersebut. "Apa yang dikatakannya, sayang?"

"Ms. Stellar bilang," sambung gadis cilik lain dalam ruangan. Ia tampak identik dengan Emaline. Ya, ia adalah saudara kembar Emaline yang lahir lima menit lebih dulu, namanya Eveline Hibiki Zala. Eve melanjutkan, " _'Kau luar biasa, Tuan Muda Bian. Kau selalu selangkah lebih cepat dalam memahami apa yang kuajarkan kepadamu'_ Itu katanya."

"Benarkah begitu, kid?" tanya Cagalli pada Bian. Ia duduk di kursi samping kursi Athrun, mengenakan _dress_ sepanjang mata kaki berwarna _tosca_ dengan butiran-butiran kecil berlian asli menghiasi bagian dada _dress_. Yang tampak semakin elegan ketika ia menyunggingkan senyum bangga kepada Bian.

Bian membalas dengan ekspresi wajah biasa, "Sesungguhnya, aku tidak ingin membesar-besarkannya, Ibu. Tapi, ya, memang seperti itu yang dikatakan Ms. Stellar."

"Lalu kemarin sore," lanjut Ema. Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. "Aku melihat Kakak Bian berjongkok di koridor. Tebak apa yang dilakukannya?"

Cagalli dan Athrun hanya mengangkat kedua bahu sekilas.

Eve yang berniat memberitahu, "Ketika sedang berjalan bersama di koridor, Kakak Bian melihat salah satu kancing jas paman Kisaka lepas. Kakak lalu mengambil jarum serta benang, kemudian menyuruh paman Kisaka duduk di dekat dinding. Kakak Bian berjongkok untuk menjahit kancing jas paman Kisaka yang lepas itu. Kakak benar-benar baik, 'kan, Bu?"

"Ya," kata Cagalli dengan mengangguk bangga.

"Dan kalian harus mencontoh sifat baik kakak kalian," tambah Athrun.

"Tentu saja," kata Eve. "Kakak Bian adalah satu-satunya kakak kebanggaan kami." Ia lalu menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Benar, 'kan, Ema?"

"Sudah pasti."

"Terima kasih, Adik-adikku," Bian tersenyum tulus kepada kedua adiknya. "Tetapi jangan lupa, kakak kalian bukan cuma aku."

Tiba-tiba saja Ema mendengus. Sikap antusiasnya seketika pudar. "Tidak perlu kau ingatkan, Kak. Tentu saja aku tidak lupa pada kakak payah yang satu itu."

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, sayang," Cagalli berkata memperingatkan sambil memegang pelan bahu Ema. "Bagaimanapun juga, Jian adalah kakak kalian. Dan kalian harus hormat padanya, tidak boleh mencelanya."

"Kenapa Ibu selalu membelanya?" ucap Eve dengan bersungut-sungut. "Padahal sudah jelas dia kakak yang payah dan tak berguna. Bukankah di setiap mata pelajaran yang diujikan di sekolahnya dia selalu mendapat nilai nol?"

"Benar-benar tak berguna. Aku bahkan ragu dia dapat mengetahui jawaban dari penjumlahan dua ditambah dua," timpal Ema.

"Dan juga, kenapa Ibu memasukkan dia ke sekolah terbaik seperti La Rosey?" tanya Eve. "Dia lebih cocok masuk ke sekolah kampung berisi anak-anak berandal."

"Kau benar, Eve, dia lebih cocok bergaul dengan anak-anak berandal. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa sikap buruknya tahun lalu ketika menggunting semua gaun yang dibelikan ayah untukku."

"Dia bahkan menaruh boneka hadiah ulang tahunku dari ayah ke kompor yang menyala."

Dan percakapan antar kedua gadis cilik berusia tujuh tahun itu pun terus berlanjut.

Bian bergeming mendengar obrolan kedua adiknya. Ia memandang bergantian ke arah Athrun serta Cagalli, dan mendapati kedua orangtuanya itu hanya menghela napas saking merasa tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dilontarkan Ema dan Eve.

Bagaimanapun juga, kedua adiknya itu benar. Bian sendiri pun tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang layak dibanggakan dari saudara kembarnya, Jian. Dan ia dapat merasakan hal yang sama dengan ayah dan ibunya, yang frustasi memikirkan keberlangsungan hidup Jian. Apalagi belum lama ini keluarganya mendapat telepon dari Dekan Sekolah La Rosey yang mengeluhkan sikap Jian di sekolah tersebut.

Walaupun ibunya telah mengusulkan kepada Dekan agar Jian berkonsultasi pada konselor sekolah, tetapi, tetap saja,

Jianluca, kakaknya itu, kian hari kian berulah…

…

 **Sekolah La Rosey, Swiss**

Dari balik tanaman-tanaman hias yang berbentuk pola, sepintas terlihat dua anak remaja tengah mengendap-endap. Mereka berjongkok, lalu merayap beriringan di tanah, sesekali mata diarahkan ke belakang, mengecek keadaan sekitar.

"Kau yakin lewat sini?" tanya gadis remaja berkacamata dan berambut coklat sebahu dengan gelisah, membuat remaja lelaki berambut pirang di sampingnya menoleh kepadanya.

"Tentu saja," balas Jian, yang ternyata adalah remaja lelaki berambut pirang itu. Jian menyipitkan mata hijaunya. "Ada apa, Jen? Kau tidak terbiasa merayap di tanah?—menunduk!"

Tiba-tiba saja Jian mendengar suara langkah kaki—berderap di antara rumput-rumput tipis yang terhampar. Otaknya segera mengomando seluruh tubuhnya agar berhenti bergerak, dan diikuti oleh Jenny, gadis remaja di sampingnya.

"Kita bisa minta izin pada Dekan…" bisik Jenny ke telinga Jian. "Apakah harus mengendap-endap seperti ini?"

"Ssstt." Jian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Jenny. "Kau lihat pintu itu?" tanyanya, lalu menunjuk ke arah pintu besi yang sisi atasnya berbentuk melengkung, berkarat, serta beberapa bagian cat-nya sudah mengelupas di kejauhan taman. "Pintu itu satu-satunya jalan agar kita bisa pergi dari sekolah ini. Jen, aku sudah janji akan membelikanmu kacamata bergagang emas itu, 'kan? Dan sependengaranku dari murid-murid yang melewati toko yang menjual kacamata itu kemarin, katanya kacamata gagang emas itu hanya tinggal tersisa satu. Kita harus cepat."

"Ya, tapi—"

Jian segera membungkam mulut Jenny dengan telapak tangannya. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat sekarang, dan sesaat kemudian... sesosok bayangan muncul, menutupi sebagian tubuh dua anak remaja itu—membuat Jian menelengkan kepalanya seketika, mendongak memerhatikan seorang wanita tengah berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang dari balik tanaman-tanaman di sampingnya.

"Ow, ow," refleks Jian.

"Sekarang apa, Jian?" tanya Jenny, tertegun melihat tatapan tajam Ms. Flay Allster, wali kelas mereka.

"Apa lagi?" kata Jian, lalu mencengkeram tangan Jenny untuk membantunya berdiri. "Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sepertinya kita memang harus menyerah." Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Nah, apa yang hendak dilakukan dua anak nakal di tempat ini?" tanya Ms. Flay, tatapan tajamnya lebih condong mengarah ke Jian. "Aku yakin murid-murid di kelasku tidak ada yang tuli. Terkecuali bila kalian memang menginginkan menjadi tuli sehingga pura-pura tidak mendengar bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi?"

Wajah Jian tidak menampakkan emosi, tetapi ia sadar ucapan wali kelasnya itu mengandung sarkasme. Dan Jian tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terpancing, karena yang perlu ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menyelamatkan Jenny dari situasi ini.

"Kau keliru, Ms. Flay," kata Jian dengan menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau menganggap Jenny Joule—murid dengan nilai paling terbaik di La Rosey—sebagai anak nakal?"

"Dia bersamamu di sini," sergah Ms. Flay, dan menoleh sekilas ke arah Jenny. "Terang-terangan membolos di saat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung, bukankah itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau dia satu komplotan denganmu?"

Jian merasa hidungnya sedikit gatal, tanda kalau ia semakin tidak suka pada cara bicara wanita itu. _Tuli, komplotan, istilah buruk apalagi setelah ini?_ pikirnya. Jian merasa kata 'komplotan' lebih pantas diumpamakan pada sekelompok orang yang berbuat jahat. Dan Jian yakin tidak ada tindakan kriminal apa pun yang dilakukannya di sekolah ini. Ia sedikit tidak terima, jujur saja.

"Aku yang memaksanya," kata Jian datar, berusaha agar tidak terpancing.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ms. Flay.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat," Jian melangkah mendekati Jenny. Dengan santai ia meraih sejumput untaian rambut coklat gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya, memuntirnya di jari. "Gadis ini… ah, bagaimana aku menyebutnya, ya?" Jian memasang senyum meremehkan. "Jenny Joule adalah gadis paling polos, serta penampilannya paling culun di kelas. Kau tidak tahu, 'kan, Ms. Flay? Kalau dia selalu ditindas oleh murid-murid di kelas. Termasuk aku, tadi pagi aku mengancamnya supaya dia mau ikut membolos denganku di sini. Hanya karena pasrah akan ancaman dan tidak berani menolak permintaanku bukan berarti menjadikan dia anak nakal, 'kan?"

Jian melihat kedua perempuan itu terkejut secara bersamaan. Dan dalam hati Jian langsung merasa bersalah karena telah menyebut Jenny gadis paling polos dan culun. Justru berbanding terbalik dari apa yang diucapkan mulutnya, hati Jian selalu berkata Jenny Joule merupakan gadis paling memesona—terlepas dari kacamata kuno yang dikenakannya, tentu saja.

 _Aku berhutang maaf padamu, Jen._

"Jenny, benarkah itu?" tanya Ms. Flay.

Jian merasa yakin Jenny tidak berniat membenarkan ucapannya, jadi ia cepat-cepat menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jenny dan mencubit pelan lengannya, berusaha memberi kode agar gadis itu mengikuti saja alur yang telah diciptakan dirinya.

"I-Itu benar." Jenny menjawab dengan sedikit terbata, yang Jian terka hanyalah pura-pura. "Dia menyuruhku ke tempat ini, Ms. Flay. Kalau aku menolaknya, dia bilang dia akan membuat hari-hariku di kelas seperti di neraka. Dia akan selalu mengerjaiku."

Jian dapat merasakan bibirnya sedikit berkedut sekarang. Tentu saja ia bersusah payah menahan senyum. Karena sejauh ingatannya... ia tidak pernah mengatakan itu pada Jenny. Jian benar-benar tidak menyangka Jenny akan berimprovisasi.

"Habis siapa yang tahan?" Jian memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis itu berimprovisasi. "Gadis culun dan jelek seperti Jenny ini sangat menggoda untuk dikerjai, aku sendiri pun salah seorang yang tidak tahan pada godaannya—"

"Sudah cukup!" kata Ms. Flay memotong ucapan Jian, sedikit membentak. "Jenny, kau kembali ke kelasmu," ia memerintah Jenny dengan menoleh ke arah gadis itu, lalu melanjutkan, "Biar aku yang memberi pelajaran pada anak nakal ini."

"Baik, Ms. Flay," ucap Jenny patuh. Kemudian ia memutar tubuh dan berjalan pergi—dengan sepersekian detik sebelumnya menyempatkan mengedipkan sebelah mata lebih dulu kepada Jian.

Sekarang pandangan Ms. Flay teralih ke Jian. "Dan kau, ayo ikut aku!"

"Kemana?" tanya Jian, berusaha tetap tenang.

"Sudah pasti ke tempat seharusnya dirimu berada. Ruangan yang disediakan khusus bagi anak-anak nakal sepertimu."

 _Oh, tidak._ Jian merasakan firasat tidak enak. Ia mengusap dahinya yang tidak berkeringat. "Apakah—"

"Ya, kau akan menemui konselor barumu."

 _Please,_ mohon Jian dalam hati. _Jangan lagi._

...

Dan di sinilah Jian sekarang… berada di dalam ruangan yang baginya sangat familier dan membosankan. Ruangan konseling.

Hampir setiap hari Jian dibawa ke ruangan konseling oleh guru-guru yang mengajar dirinya, dan entah mengapa, ia merasa guru-guru itu seperti sengaja menyeretnya ke ruangan ini karena ingin menghindarinya—seakan tidak menginginkan kehadirannya dalam setiap jam pelajaran mereka.

Jian mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan lebih dulu sebelum terpaku pada seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang kini tengah duduk di kursi di balik meja kaca dan menatap kertas-kertas catatan di tangan. Jian lalu berdeham, seketika membuat laki-laki itu menoleh.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu dari kursi berlengannya, lalu menaruh kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya ke meja kaca. Laki-laki itu memberi isyarat pada Jian agar duduk di kursi depan meja kaca di hadapannya.

"Nah, sebelumnya, kita akan berkenalan lebih dulu. Aku Dr. Sai Argyle, konselor barumu." Ia berkata seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Jian. "Kau bisa memanggilku Dr. Sai."

Jian hanya merapikan blazernya, tidak berniat membalas sambutan tangan konselor itu. "Maafkan aku, Doktor," katanya dengan memasang tampang sedikit menyesal—yang tentu saja dengan segenap hati ia paksakan. "Tapi aku tidak dapat memastikan apakah tanganmu bersih atau tidak. Jika tidak, itu akan sangat merepotkanku dengan selalu mengoleskan gel pembersih tangan setiap beberapa menit ke seluruh telapak tanganku."

Perkenalan pertama yang cukup berkesan untuk seorang konselor. Walaupun Jian tahu tangan konselor itu memang terlihat sedikit lebih bersih dari tangannya. Tapi ia tidak dapat menjaminnya, bukan?

Dr. Sai menarik tangannya kembali. "Oh, tak masalah. Jadi kau memiliki semacam alergi?"

Jian menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa menyentuh tangan seseorang yang baru saja kukenal."

Dr. Sai segera berdeham, menutupi kekecewaannya dengan memerhatikan selembar kertas folio di meja. "Baiklah. Jadi, kau Jianluca Hibiki Zala?"

Jian mengangguk satu kali.

"Nah, Jian, bagaimana kalau kita bercakap-cakap?"

Jian menghela napas dalam-dalam. Hal yang tidak ia sukai dari seorang konselor adalah sikap ingin tahunya yang terkadang terlalu memaksakan diri untuk memancing anak malang seperti dirinya agar terperangkap ke dalam pertanyaan atau obrolan-obrolan psikologinya yang membosankan.

Jian mencondongkan tubuh ke arah meja. "Tentu saja, Doktor. Mari kita mulai dari dirimu. Jadi, kau punya selera norak seperti—"

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu, kita hanya akan membicarakan masalahmu di sini." Dr. Sai segera menyela, memandang Jian tajam dengan matanya.

"Seperti memakai minyak rambut yang kelihatan terlalu mencolok itu?" Jian melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi sempat terputus, dan ucapan itu seketika dihadiahi tatapan tajam untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tetapi Jian tidak peduli setajam apa pelototan konselor itu terhadapnya. Membuatnya jengkel, itu prioritas utama Jian saat ini. Ia teringat konselornya sebelum ini; Dr. Muruta Azrael. Konselor itu adalah Doktor bergelar yang sombong, selalu membicarakan pengalaman pribadinya yang membosankan. Tapi akhirnya Jian berhasil mengusirnya pergi dari La Rosey. Sedikit sulit, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya mengoceh tidak keruan karena kata-kata pedas Jian yang menyakitkan. Dr. Sai adalah konselor kelimanya selama di semester ini. Dan jelas... Jian berniat melakukan hal yang sama seperti perlakuannya terhadap konselor-konselornya sebelum ini.

Dr. Sai menulis sesuatu ke dalam kertas catatannya. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk meladeni semua permainan kecilmu, Jian," katanya, tanpa berpaling. "Bisa kau menganggap pembicaraan kita sebagai hal yang serius?"

Bagai tersengat aliran listrik, otak Jian tiba-tiba menangkap suatu terobosan ketika mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Dr. Sai. Sebuah ide.

"Kurasa umurku masih belum mantap, Doktor," kata Jian, nyaris kecewa. "Mungkin kau bisa membicarakan sesuatu yang serius itu kepada murid lain yang usianya melebihi usiaku."

Dr. Sai mengernyit. "Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

"Hmm, kupikir, kau bermaksud menjodohkan diriku dengan anak perempuanmu? Kurasa aku belum siap, Doktor. Tapi jika kau memaksa, kau bisa menungguku sampai setelah aku tamat dari sekolah ini. Beberapa tahun lagi, mungkin. Untuk sekarang, aku tidak bisa terfokus membicarakan hal yang seserius itu, Doktor."

Nah! Sekarang Jian bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Dr. Sai. Agar membuat konselor itu tambah jengkel, Jian meraih gelas berisi air putih dari meja kaca, lalu meminum airnya seteguk. Doktor itu meliriknya ketika ia meletakkan kembali gelas ke atas meja. Sepertinya konselor itu sadar bahwa minuman yang Jian minum adalah miliknya.

Dr. Sai mendesah, nyaris frustasi. "Baiklah, Jian. Terserah kau, tapi bukan pembicaraan serius seperti itu yang kumaksud."

Jian mengangguk. "Benar juga," katanya menyetujui. "Kupikir kau terlalu muda untuk memiliki seorang anak perempuan, dan juga untuk ukuran seorang konselor. Tapi itu tidak penting, ya, Doktor? Konselor tetaplah konselor, tidak lebih dari orang-orang bergelar yang sok tahu."

Dr. Sai menatap Jian serius kali ini. "Ya, Jian, cerdik sekali. Seperti yang tertulis di dalam arsipmu, selalu merasa lebih baik dari siapapun?"

"Kenyataannya sih, memang seperti itu, Doktor."

"Kenyataannya? Kau sangat yakin bahwa kau lebih baik dari siapapun? Kenyataannya saja kau selalu berada di ruangan ini, dengan segala masalahmu. Itu membuktikan kalau kau tidak lebih baik dari siswa lainnya."

"Masalahku?" kata Jian singkat.

"Masalahnya, Jian, kau tidak cukup peduli untuk mau menghormati orang lain. Itu masalah yang pertama, dan masih ada lagi masalahmu yang lain; seperti membolos di setiap jam pelajaran, tidak pernah mengerjakan PR, selalu buruk dalam pelajaran bermusik—contohnya memainkan piano, selalu menginterupsi ketika guru-gurumu sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas, juga ada aduan dimana kau sengaja memecahkan beberapa kaca jendela sekolah."

Jian sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. "Kau keliru, Doktor! Terlepas dari semua sikap burukku, tetap saja aku sangat menghormati beberapa orang."

"Benarkah? Siapa, misalnya?"

Jian mengangkat jari telunjuknya sekilas. "Leonardo da Vinci. Aku sangat menyukai karya-karyanya. Salah satunya yang sudah sangat terkenal seperti Mona Lisa. Dan—"

Dr. Sai segera mengetuk-ngetukkan buku-buku jarinya ke atas meja kaca, menyela remaja pirang itu. "Bagaimana dengan orang yang benar-benar kau kenal?"

Jian berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba saja nama beberapa orang terlintas di benaknya. Tetapi ia tidak berniat mengungkapkannya. Ia memilih menangkupkan tangan ke wajah. "Kurasa kau mengetahui segalanya, Doktor. Kau konselornya di sini. Bagaimana kalau kau yang memberitahuku?"

Dr. Sai menatap kembali kertas catatannya. "Sudah kuduga. Kau tak bisa menjawabnya, bukan?—"

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Dr. Sai sontak menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu, dan Jian pun mengikuti arah pandangan konselor itu.

Jian melihat Ms. Flay sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Wali kelasnya itu tidak menatapnya, tatapan mata wanita itu terfokus memandang Dr. Sai. Seketika Ms. Flay berdeham. "Dr. Sai, maaf aku mengganggumu sebentar."

 _Oh tentu saja tidak, Ms. Flay._ Jian menyahuti perkataan wali kelasnya itu dalam hati. _Kau sudah menyelamatkanku, nyaris saja aku terpojokkan oleh pertanyaan Dr. Sai yang mungkin akan menyulitkanku._

"Tentu saja tidak menggangguku, Ms. Flay. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Dr. Sai.

"Ya. Sebenarnya, ada salah seorang murid baru di kelasku yang memaksa ingin menemuimu. Kau tidak keberatan bila menambah satu murid lagi?"

Dr. Sai mengangguk. "Kau boleh membawanya masuk."

Ms. Flay berjalan dua langkah, dan ketika ia telah bergeser memasuki ruangan, terlihat seorang perempuan yang merupakan murid baru sedang berdiri di luar pintu.

Sejauh yang Jian lihat, penampilannya cukup wajar untuk seorang murid baru dengan seragamnya. Hanya saja, kulit putihnya tampak agak pucat—penampilan fisiknya cukup eksentrik dengan rambut hitam yang dibentuk dalam satu kepangan penuh hingga sebatas pinggang, matanya juga berwarna hitam, dan caranya memandang... Jian merasa gadis itu sedikit mengangkat dagu seolah-olah terlihat tengah meremehkan orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Masuklah," perintah Ms. Flay.

Murid baru itu berjalan memasuki ruangan masih dengan terlihat angkuh. Kemudian ia berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat Ms. Flay berada.

"Bagaimana kelas barumu?" tanya Dr. Sai kepada murid baru itu.

Murid baru itu tidak menjawab, belum. Gadis itu hanya menoleh memandang Ms. Flay, berganti memandang Dr. Sai, dan kini... memandang Jian. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menyimpan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya bagai harta karun rahasia. Dan tatapannya kini... seolah-olah selalu waspada terhadap objek yang dilihatnya setiap kali matanya berkedip. "Semua orang yang ada di dalam sana sangat memuakkan," tiba-tiba murid baru itu bersuara, dengan kata-kata yang mampu membuat Ms. Flay dan juga Dr. Sai tersentak. "Barangkali orang-orang di dalam ruangan ini tidak lebih memuakkan?"

Hening sesaat. Tidak ada yang membalas perkataan murid baru itu, termasuk Jian. Remaja lelaki berambut pirang sepundak itu malah beringsut dari kursi dan bangkit berdiri, bersiap untuk melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

Dan perubahan sikap Jian itu seketika memicu reaksi dari Ms. Flay. "Kenapa kau berdiri, Jian?" tanyanya sinis.

"Kenapa aku berdiri?" Jian balas bertanya. "Kenapa pula aku harus tetap di ruangan ini bila keberadaanku hanya sebagai idiot pelengkap yang akan merecoki acara bercakap-cakap Dr. Sai dengan murid baru ini?" Tak lama setelah mengatakan itu, ia segera menggerakkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju pintu, tidak memedulikan ocehan Ms. Flay serta suara Dr. Sai yang memanggil dan menyuruhnya kembali duduk.

Ketika Jian hendak berpapasan dengan murid baru itu, entah mengapa, sekilas ia dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah gadis itu. Dan benar saja! Sekarang ia melihat gadis itu memandang dirinya dengan tersenyum miring.

"Murid pembangkang?" tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berkata mengarah pada Jian. "Sangat menarik, eh?"

Jian memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah, berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis itu. "Tidak." Ia berkata sembari tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan, "Tentu saja tidak, kurasa murid pembangkang tidak lebih menarik dari gadis eksentrik yang cara matanya memandang kelewat angkuh."

Senyum miring gadis itu seketika membeku dan perlahan memudar. "Tentu saja, pembangkang sepertimu hanyalah sampah yang keberadaannya tidak diharapkan siapapun—"

"Atas dasar apa kau menilai diriku sampah?" potong Jian seketika.

Gadis itu mendengus meremehkan. "Aku sangat yakin teman-teman dan guru-gurumu tidak ada yang mengharapkan keberadaanmu di sekolah ini."

Jian tidak langsung membalas gadis itu, ia hanya mengangkat sejenak kedua tangan dan menenggelamkannya ke saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu ganda putih, melewatinya. Ketika telah berjalan beberapa langkah, Jian berhenti dan menoleh lagi ke arah wajah gadis itu. "Aku tidak peduli," katanya, dan menjeda sejenak ucapannya untuk tersenyum. "Sesampah apa pun diriku, aku yakin aku masih memiliki beberapa orang yang menganggap diriku batu permata."

"Aku tidak yakin apakah besok dan seterusnya kau masih mampu memamerkan senyum seperti itu," kata gadis itu. "Jangan lupa, kau telah memotong ucapanku tadi—membuatku jengkel."

"Kau jengkel atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku."

"Oh, tentu saja akan menjadi urusanmu." Gadis itu melipat jari-jari kurus tangan kanannya hingga menjadi satu kepalan. "Karena biasanya, bila sudah jengkel, otakku bakal bekerja dalam taraf tak wajar. Seperti sekarang, prospek untuk memburu dan memusnahkan semua orang yang menganggap dirimu batu permata tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan olehku."

"Apakah itu ancaman?"

Gadis itu menyeringai. "Kau takut?"

Jian tak gentar sedikitpun. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku malah akan sangat menantinya jika itu dapat membuat cerita _fiksi_ yang menarik dalam hidupku." Jian menekan nada suaranya ketika mengucapkan kata 'fiksi'. _Memburu dan memusnahkan?_ pikirnya. _Gadis ini terlalu mengkhayal._

"Semoga saja kau tidak akan pernah menyesali ucapanmu itu." Gadis itu memelototi Jian.

Dan Jian tidak tertarik menatap lama pelototan mata hitam itu. Dengan sikap tak acuh ia mengangkat kedua bahu, memandang lurus ke arah depan tubuhnya, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Ia merasa waktunya lebih berharga ketimbang dibuang percuma demi meladeni gadis itu. Karena baginya, gadis itu hanyalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis-gadis kaya di sekolah ini.

Jian juga tidak terlalu memikirkan ancaman itu, bahkan kemungkinan akan gadis itu menjegal kehidupannya di masa depan pun tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

 _Siapa sih dia? Tidak penting! Kebetulan saja dia dianugerahi kelebihan untuk pandai bersilat lidah._

Kini Jian tengah berjalan melintasi koridor lantai satu sekolah yang sepi. Dan ingatan tentang gadis itu dalam benaknya seketika terlupakan ketika ia merasakan getaran dari ponsel di saku blazernya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu dan melihat nama seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"Ya, Rusty?" ucap Jian, setelah menaruh benda komunikasi itu ke telinga.

"Jian, kau sedang sibuk?" Suara Rusty bergema di telinga Jian.

"Tidak juga, ada apa?"

"Rumah yang dibelikan Don Athha untukmu tinggal di kota ini sudah selesai dipersiapkan. Kau ingin melihatnya?"

Tiba-tiba saja derakan semangat muncul dari dalam diri Jian. "Apakah Kakek Athha juga datang ke kota ini?"

"Sayangnya tidak."

Bahu Jian merosot lesu. "Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Di luar gerbang La Rosey. Sendirian dalam Limusin."

"Oke, aku ke sana sekarang juga."

"Bagaimana dengan pelajaran sekolahmu?"

"Guru-guru itu sudah terbiasa mendapati aku tidak ada di kelas. Aku yakin orang-orang di La Rosey bakal senang dengan ketidakhadiranku beberapa waktu."

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu."

Jian segera mempercepat laju jalannya ketika menaruh kembali ponsel ke saku. Ia menyelinap keluar dengan mudah, dan ketika matanya melihat mobil Limusin hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari gerbang La Rosey, remaja lelaki itu bergegas menghampirinya lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau kelihatan jengkel. Ada masalah?"

Jian menengadah ke arah laki-laki yang duduk di jok depan dan tengah memegang kemudi. Ia menjawab, "Hanya hal yang tidak dapat kuhindari beberapa saat tadi; menghadapi satu lagi orang sinting yang membicarakan omong kosong psikologi."

"Perlu kubereskan konselor itu?" Nada suara Rusty terdengar serius.

"Tidak perlu, jalankan saja mobilnya," perintah Jian.

Rusty mengangguk, kemudian tanpa berkata-kata langsung melajukan Limusin ke arah jalan besar kota Rolle.

Selama diperjalanan tidak ada percakapan apa pun yang tercipta di antara mereka. Jian hanya menopangkan dagunya pada sebelah tangan, lebih tertarik memerhatikan pemandangan kota yang terbentang di balik kaca jendela mobil. Tetapi di saat tengah terfokus memerhatikan beberapa bangunan kota, tiba-tiba saja Jian terkesiap dan memalingkan wajah ketika merasakan pedih pada mata kanannya—hal yang tentunya tidak disadari Rusty.

Lima belas menit kemudian... Rusty membelokkan Limusin dari jalan raya, membawanya melewati jalan masuk berkerikil menuju gerbang besi di depan sebuah bangunan besar. Kemudian Rusty memberhentikan Limusin sejenak, membuka gerbang dengan _remote control_ , lalu melajukan limusin melewati gerbang.

Setelah Rusty selesai memarkirkan Limusin di halaman depan bangunan, Jian melepas sabuk pengaman dari tubuhnya, membuka pintu mobil, lalu melangkah keluar dari Limusin. Ia langsung terkagum melihat bangunan di hadapannya.

"Seingatku yang kuminta adalah rumah," kata Jian. "Tapi bangunan ini sepertinya berlantai tiga."

Rusty memberhentikan langkah di samping tubuh Jian. "Kau tidak suka modelnya?"

"Bukan begitu," Jian menggeleng. "Bangunan ini lebih terlihat seperti manor—lebih cocok untuk ditinggali bangsawan. Aku malah berpikir Kakek Athha memberiku terlalu banyak."

"Selamat datang di rumah Anda, Tuan Muda Jianluca Hibiki Zala."

Jian menoleh, seketika ia melihat seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan telah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengenal wanita itu adalah Meyrin, salah satu pelayan Don Athha di vila di Sisilia. Seingat Jian, selama di Sisilia wanita itu tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap buruk, selalu tersenyum lembut dan berbuat baik.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Jian.

Meyrin tersenyum ramah. "Saya diberi misi untuk melayani segala kebutuhan Anda selama di kota ini, dan dengan senang hati saya menerima misi tersebut. Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin menjadi pelayan yang baik untuk Anda."

"Terima kasih, Meyrin," Jian balas tersenyum ramah. "Tetapi bagiku kalian sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Jadi jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan begitu, ya? Juga, apa-apaan dengan pakaianmu itu? Hanya dengan pakaian biasa saja kau sudah terlihat cantik. Lebih baik jangan memakai baju pelayan seperti itu."

Meyrin menggeleng. "Anda baik sekali memuji saya, tetapi maafkan saya, saya tidak bisa bila harus mengganti pakaian ini. Dan juga, Anda adalah cicit laki-laki tertua Don Athha, sudah kewajiban saya bersikap sopan kepada Anda. Saya juga tidak bisa bila tidak memanggil Anda dengan sebutan Tuan."

Jian menghela napas pasrah. _Perintah sang Don adalah mutlak,_ pikirnya. _Betapa mengerikannya pengaruh seorang yang berkuasa._

"Apakah Tuan Jian ingin berkeliling melihat-lihat rumah ini?" Meyrin melanjutkan. "Saya bisa menemani Anda, tetapi..." wanita itu menjeda ucapannya sejenak untuk melangkah mendekati Jian, memerhatikan dengan saksama penampilan remaja itu dari atas kepala sampai kaki. "Tapi sepertinya ada sedikit noda tanah di baju seragam Anda. Apakah Anda ingin mandi lebih dulu?"

"Ya, Meyrin," tiba-tiba Rusty berpartisipasi dalam percakapan. "Perintah pertama untukmu di rumah ini adalah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Jian mandi."

Meyrin mengangguk bersemangat. "Saya akan menghangatkan air sekarang juga." Ia pergi dari hadapan mereka dengan menampakkan senyum di wajah.

"Jian, ayo kita masuk. Aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu." Rusty memegang bahu remaja berambut pirang itu untuk mengajaknya berjalan, tetapi beberapa detik setelahnya ia menyadari Jian hanya berdiri menunduk dan bergeming.

"Jian?"

Jian tidak mengangkat wajah, ia terus terpaku menatap bawah tubuhnya. "Rusty, jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi," ucapnya lirih. "Tidak boleh ada yang memerintah dan diperintah di sini. Termasuk aku. Jadi jangan memerintah Meyrin seperti itu lagi."

Rusty menurunkan tubuhnya, berjongkok, lalu mendongak untuk memandang wajah remaja lelaki yang masih menunduk itu. Ia langsung bisa melihat tatapan sendu dari wajah Jian. "Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu selama ini," kata Rusty. "Kau benar-benar anak yang naif ya?"

"Dan juga, jangan berjongkok di hadapanku seperti itu, Rusty, berdirilah," Jian berusaha tidak menggubris pernyataan yang baru saja diucapkan Rusty.

Rusty mengikuti instruksi remaja itu. Ia berdiri, lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke pundak Jian, memegangnya. "Jian, aku tidak akan pernah lupa ketika dua tahun lalu Don Athha mengirimku ke mansion keluargamu di Mainz, untuk menjemputmu. Saat itu adalah saat di mana, untuk pertama kalinya, hatiku dapat tersentuh hanya karena melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang duduk di dekat gerbang, menangis di tengah-tengah hujan lebat."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Rusty?" Jian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk."

Tetapi pegangan tangan Rusty di bahu Jian semakin erat. "Lalu aku memaksa mataku agar mengikuti arah penglihatan anak lelaki yang menangis itu, yang ternyata tertuju ke sebuah mobil Limusin yang perlahan berjalan menjauhi gerbang. Sedari dulu aku sangat penasaran dan ingin menanyakan ini padamu; kenapa saat itu kau menangisi kepergian mobil itu?"

Jian bungkam.

"Aku sudah menduga kau tidak akan menjawabnya. Jadi beberapa hari setelah melihatmu menangis... aku mencari tahu sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaan dalam diriku. Dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan jawabannya." Rusty mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke dagu Jian, menolehkan paksa wajah anak itu agar menghadap wajahnya. "Jian, di hari itu... sebenarnya keluargamu mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri suatu acara yang diselenggarakan Perdana Menteri Inggris, 'kan? Undangan khusus yang hanya diberikan kepada kalangan kelas atas. Dari surat kabar yang kubaca; setiap keluarga yang diundang hanya diberi maksimal lima tiket, dan diprioritaskan mengajak anak tertua. Keluargamu terdiri dari enam orang, jadi salah satu harus ada yang tetap tinggal. Aku berspekulasi kalau ayah dan ibumu tidak mungkin meninggalkan kedua adik perempuanmu yang masih berusia lima tahun. Dan karena kau adalah anak tertua di keluargamu, seharusnya kembaranmu yang bernama Bian yang harus tinggal di rumah. Tetapi... kenyataannya yang ada di dalam mobil Limusin itu adalah Bian, bukan dirimu. Kau menangis karena sebenarnya kau sangat menginginkan berada di dalam mobil itu, 'kan? Itulah kenapa aku dapat menyebutmu naif, karena walaupun yang terlihat di kenyataan kau selalu menolak bila diberi perlakuan istimewa, tetapi hati kecilmu sebenarnya merasa sedih ketika tidak mendapat perlakuan istimewa itu."

"Itu hanyalah sikapku di masa lalu," lirih Jian.

"Memang hanya masa lalu," ucap Rusty. "Tetapi sikap masa lalumu itu seakan terus mengikuti dirimu hingga ke masa sekarang—selalu menolak perlakuan istimewa. Tiga tahun lalu, ketika aku melihat surat kabar, aku selalu mendapati namamu tertera dalam halaman utama. 'Jianluca Hibiki Zala, Putra dari Raja Bisnis Eropa, Mendapat Nilai Ujian Terbaik Se-Sekolah Dasar Jerman' itu hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak judul artikel yang pernah kubaca dan masih kuingat sampai saat ini. Tetapi lihat dirimu sekarang, bermain-main dengan para konselor itu, selalu berusaha memunculkan _image_ buruk. Padahal dirimu mampu untuk menjadi yang terbaik dan mendapatkan segala keistimewaan. Sebenarnya kenapa dan untuk siapa kau mengorbankan segala reputasi baik yang kau punya, Jian?"

"Rusty, ini masalahku sendiri. Kenapa kau sangat ingin mengetahui—"

"Tentu saja," sergah Rusty, memotong ucapan Jian. "Tentu saja aku harus mengetahui setiap masalahmu, sekecil atau sebesar apa pun itu. Saat ini misi yang diberikan Don Athha kepadaku untuk mengawalmu memang hanya sebatas sementara. Tetapi jika suatu hari nanti Don Athha mengeluarkan wasiat, tidak diragukan lagi misi pengawalanku terhadapmu ini akan berlaku menjadi seumur hidup. Kau mengerti, 'kan, Sir? Kau akan menjadi majikanku yang sesungguhnya, wajib bagiku membereskan setiap masalah yang menyangkut dirimu."

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun darimu, ya?" Jian menepis tangan Rusty dari wajahnya. Ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk berjalan, dan berhenti melangkah ketika merasa tubuhnya telah membelakangi Rusty.

"Ya, dan kuharap kau tidak berkeras menyembunyikan masalahmu dariku?"

Jian ragu sejenak. Tetapi akhirnya ia menghela napas. Dengan berat hati ia berkata, "Ya, kau benar. Tiga tahun lalu aku memang masih menjadi diriku yang sesungguhnya, dan juga masih mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari orang-orang di sekelilingku; di mana Ayah dan Ibu selalu memujiku. Perhatian Emaline dan Eveline selalu tercurah padaku. Juga perlakuan para pelayan sangat baik padaku—selalu memprioritaskan diriku dalam pelayanan." Jian menoleh untuk memandang wajah Rusty. "Saat itu aku bahagia, tentu saja, sampai akhirnya aku menyadari suatu hal. Ternyata, dibalik semua kebahagiaanku… aku mendapati ada seseorang yang bersedih dan meratapi kematian. Seseorang yang keadaannya berbanding terbalik denganku; tidak bahagia."

"Kau terpengaruh oleh keadaan seseorang itu?" tanya Rusty.

"Entahlah," Jian mengangkat kedua bahu sekilas. "Hanya saja keadaan seseorang itu kian hari kian membuatku merenung, dan di benakku selalu terlintas pertanyaan yang sama; kenapa aku bahagia tetapi dia tidak?"

"Dan kau pun mulai bersimpati padanya."

"Aku merasa apa yang telah kudapat dan kumiliki sudah lebih dari cukup. Jadi saat itu aku berpikir; bagaimana kalau aku menukar kehidupanku dengan kehidupan seseorang itu? Agar keadaannya menjadi seimbang."

"Akhirnya kau pun menyetujui gagasan itu. Memberi posisi istimewamu padanya."

Jian mengangguk. "Aku melakukan banyak hal supaya seseorang itu bisa merasakan juga berada di posisiku, di antaranya yang masih kulakukan sampai saat ini; mengikis reputasi baik yang kupunya di rumah dan sekolah, agar Ayah dan Ibuku terdoktrin—memercayai aku anak yang buruk. Dengan begitu posisiku yang selalu mendapat perlakuan istimewa bisa teralih ke seseorang itu."

"Dan seseorang itu adalah—"

"Apakah Anda Tuan Jianluca Hibiki Zala?"

Segala percakapan yang terjadi di antara Jian dan Rusty terhenti ketika mereka sama-sama mendengar suara orang lain di tempat itu. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah teras manor, dan melihat gadis cilik berambut merah sepunggung sudah berdiri di sana. Gadis kecil yang terlihat seperti baru berumur tujuh tahun.

Jian langsung berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu. "Ya, benar sekali. Jianluca adalah aku. Dan siapakah nama gadis kecil cantik nan lucu di depanku ini?"

Gadis kecil itu membungkuk hormat sejenak kepada Jian. "Namaku adalah Jasmine, dan Tuan dapat memanggil diriku Min. Ibuku adalah Meyrin, dia pelayan Tuan Jian di rumah ini."

Jian tersentak. "Meyrin memiliki anak?"

"Ya," Rusty menjawab sembari berjalan mendekati dua anak itu. "Sebelum ini Min lebih banyak tinggal bersama keluarga dari ayahnya, makanya dia tidak pernah terlihat di vila Athha."

"Hmm," Jian memerhatikan wajah Min dengan saksama, dan langsung menyimpulkan kalau gadis kecil di depannya itu benar-benar cantik dan lucu—mengingatkannya pada dua adik perempuannya di Mainz. "Nah, Min, kertas apa yang tengah kau pegang itu?" tanya Jian, setelah menurunkan pandangannya ke tangan gadis itu.

"Sebelum diriku dikirim ke sini, aku dibawa menemui Don Athha lebih dulu. Beliau berpesan kepadaku; kalau aku tidak boleh menjadi anak yang hanya pandai dalam hal bela diri, tetapi juga harus pandai dalam hal pengetahuan. Jadi aku meminta Ibuku agar membuatkanku pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang jawabannya berkaitan dengan pengetahuan di kertas, tetapi," tiba-tiba Min menghentikan ucapannya dan menggembungkan pipinya cemberut.

Jian langsung menangkap makna dari sikap yang diperlihatkan gadis itu. "Apakah kau kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya?" tanya Jian dengan tersenyum.

Min mengangguk malu-malu.

"Apakah aku boleh membantumu menjawabnya?"

Cemberut di wajah Min seketika sirna. "Tentu saja! Aku sangat senang sekali jika Tuan Jian membantuku menjawabnya!"

"Aku akan membantumu menjawabnya, tetapi setelahnya kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan tuan lagi, oke?"

"Oke!"

Jian menghadap ke arah Rusty dan menyuruh laki-laki itu agar tidak perlu terus mengawasinya. Setelah Rusty pamit pergi untuk mengunjungi ruangan lain dalam manor, Jian terkesiap karena tiba-tiba saja Min menarik tangannya, membawanya masuk ke dalam manor. Mereka melewati ruang utama dan koridor lebih dulu sebelum sekarang dapat berada di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu ganda.

"Ruangan di depan kita ini adalah ruangan terbaik yang ada di rumah ini, kurasa," timpal Min. Ia membuka pintu ganda itu dua detik kemudian.

Jian berjalan mengikuti Min memasuki ruangan berpintu ganda tersebut. Ia melihat ruangan itu hanya diisi lukisan-lukisan berukuran besar yang tertempel di dinding serta sebuah piano dan bangku di sudut ruangan.

"Ayo, Tuan Jian!" Min memberi instruksi kepada Jian agar mengikutinya duduk di bangku depan piano. Setelah melihat Jian duduk di sampingnya, ia lalu menyodorkan kertas di tangannya.

Jian mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Min, dan langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke tulisan di dalamnya. Tetapi ketika ia hendak membacanya, tiba-tiba saja Jian merasa penglihatan mata kanannya memburam dan ia dapat merasakan pedih seperti yang dialaminya tadi di mobil. Jian mencoba lebih keras membaca tulisan di kertas itu, tetapi pandangan buram itu menjalar perlahan ke mata kirinya, membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia menyerah dengan langsung mengembalikan kertas itu kepada Min. "Lebih baik kau saja yang membaca pertanyaannya, Min. Aku juga ingin tahu sejauh mana kemampuanmu dalam membaca." Ia beralasan. "Setelah kau selesai membacanya, aku akan menjawab pertanyaannya."

Min mengangguk, lalu mulai membaca dengan nada suara sedikit keras dan cepat, "Pertanyaan nomor satu: di mana letak pulau Sisilia?"

"Tentu saja di Italia," jawab Jian. "Tetapi untuk letaknya, kupikir berada di bagian selatan."

"Di selatan Italia?"

"Ya."

Min kembali menatap tulisan di kertas, lalu mengernyit. "Tuan, pertanyaan nomor dua adalah penjumlahan."

"Aku akan tetap menjawabnya," Jian tersenyum untuk meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang pertanyaan nomor dua, berapa hasil dari perhitungan: enam dikurang empat ditambah tujuh dikurang empat ditambah lima dikurang delapan?"

Jian menjawab tanpa berpikir lama, "Tentu saja hasilnya dua."

"Hebat!" sergah Min seketika. Ia langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. "Ternyata Tuan Jian benar-benar pintar! Kau menjawabnya tanpa berpikir lama, padahal aku mengucapkan pertanyaannya dengan cepat."

"Tidak, Min," elak Jian. "Hanya karena menjawab pertanyaan mudah seperti itu bukan berarti menjadikan diriku pintar."

Tetapi Min tidak menggubris pengelakan Jian. Ia berkata, "Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan sang Don, kalau Tuan Jian sangat pandai dalam menguasai ilmu pengetahuan, ilmu bela diri, dan juga taktik-taktik dalam strategi."

Jian tersentak. "Kakek bilang itu padamu?"

Min mengangguk polos. "Sang Don juga bilang kalau IQ Tuan Jian mencapai angka dua ratus dua. Kupikir itu mengagumkan, walaupun aku tidak tahu arti dari IQ itu apa."

Jian menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia membatin: _hanya satu orang yang tidak bisa kukelabuhi sampai saat ini, yaitu sang Don!_

"IQ hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak penting, Min." Jian mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menyodorkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya ke depan tubuh Min. "Dan karena IQ-ku itu tidak penting, kau mau berjanji padaku, 'kan? Untuk tidak memberitahukan hal itu kepada siapapun, termasuk pada Ibumu?"

Dengan ceria Min mengaitkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya ke jari kelingking Jian. "Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan hal itu pada siapapun, dan juga aku berjanji tidak akan memanggil Tuan Jian dengan sebutan Tuan lagi, karena kau telah membantuku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu."

"Terima kasih, Min," kata Jian dengan tersenyum tulus.

Min belum berniat menarik jari kelingkingnya. "Kalau begitu," katanya. "Apakah aku boleh memanggil dirimu kakak?"

Senyum di wajah Jian membeku seketika. Tubuhnya serasa kaku ketika ia mendengar gadis itu menyebut kata 'kakak'. _Kakak,_ batinnya. _Sudah hampir dua tahun ini tidak ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Apakah aku masih pantas dipanggil kakak?_

Min menyadari perubahan sikap Jian. Ia langsung menarik jarinya dari kaitan jari Jian. "Jadi tidak boleh, ya?" katanya dengan menampakkan wajah sedih.

"Boleh, kok." Jian langsung mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Min, menariknya pelan, memaksa gadis itu agar tersenyum. "Jangan memasang tampang sedih seperti itu, Min!"

"Baiklah, Kakak Jian!"

Lagi-lagi tubuh Jian membeku. Tetapi kali ini ia memaksa pikirannya menerawang, dan memori masa lalu tiba-tiba saja terputar kembali dalam benaknya; di mana sosok dua gadis cilik berambut biru tua dengan berlarian ceria menghampirinya dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

 _'Kakak Jian! Emaline memetik anggur dari kebun buat Kakak!'_

 _'Eveline membawa bunga-bunga terbaik dari taman untuk Kakak Jian!'_

"Adikku…"

Seakan tanpa sadar Jian langsung berdiri dan menarik tubuh Min ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekap erat gadis kecil berambut merah itu. Dan menangis ketika mulutnya terus menggumamkan nama Eveline dan Emaline.

Min tentu saja terkejut mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu dari Jian. Ia membisu selama beberapa saat dalam pelukan Jian, lebih memilih untuk memahami apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. "Apakah Eveline dan Emaline adalah adikmu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Jian tidak bersuara, tetapi ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kau merindukan mereka?"

Jian kembali mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan menemui mereka? Jika kau memang merindukan mereka."

 _Tidak bisa,_ kali ini Jian menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dalam hati. _Sikapku di sini dengan sikapku di sana sangatlah kontras. Mungkin mereka membenciku_ _sekarang._

"Aku percaya," Min kembali berkata. "Kalau suatu hari nanti Kakak Jian akan menjadi orang besar, yang sangat berpengaruh dan dikagumi banyak orang. Maka dari itu, Kakak jangan bersedih lagi, ya?"

Jian mendorong pelan tubuh Min dari tubuhnya. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus air mata dari wajahnya dan sekuat hati mencoba tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, Min. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kaget tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok."

Mereka berdua menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan seketika melihat Meyrin telah berdiri di tengah ambang pintu.

"Tuan Jian, di sini Anda rupanya," kata Meyrin. Ia lalu memandang ke arah Min. "Min, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya mengajarinya belajar," Jian yang menjawab. "Ada apa, Meyrin?"

"Saya sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya—ah! Mumpung Anda ada di sini," Meyrin menjeda ucapannya sejenak untuk berjalan menghampiri Jian dan Min yang berdiri di dekat piano. "Saya lupa memberitahu Anda, Tuan. Piano ini," ia menunjuk ke piano di depan tubuh Jian. "Orang-orang di desa sangat terkesan mendengar permainan piano Anda saat pesta penyambutan tahun baru di vila Athha empat bulan lalu. Mereka menyisihkan sebagian uang mereka dan mengumpulkannya untuk membeli piano ini. Piano ini adalah hadiah untuk Anda dari orang-orang di desa Montelepre. Mereka berharap dapat mendengar lagi permainan piano Anda."

"Benarkah?" Jian memalingkan wajah untuk menatap piano di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum senang. "Aku akan mengucapkan terima kasihku pada mereka saat aku kembali mengunjungi Sisilia untuk menghadiri acara pertemuan sepuluh Don besar minggu depan."

"Jadi Kakak Jian bisa bermain piano?" kata Min dengan ceria. "Kalau begitu, maukah Kakak memperdengarkan permainan piano Kakak kepada kami sekarang?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Jian menggeser bangku mendekati piano. Ia duduk di bangku tersebut, lalu mengangkat tubuh Min dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Jian memerhatikan dengan saksama setiap barisan tuts di depannya.

 _Ayah,_ batin Jian. Ia menutup kedua mata untuk mengingat-ingat wajah Athrun. _Di depan orang-orang ini, orang-orang yang mungkin saja menganggap diriku batu permata bagi mereka, aku akan memainkan nada Mozart – Piano Sonata No.11, K.331 - 1st Mov., yang merupakan lagu pertama yang kau perdengarkan padaku enam tahun lalu. Tetapi aku bakal mengimprovisasinya sedikit. Tak apa ya, Yah?_

Jian menghembuskan napas pelan melalui mulut, lalu mulai menekankan jari-jemari tangannya pada tuts—memainkan alat musik tekan itu dengan tekun dan not terdengar tanpa cela.

Permainan piano terbaiknya yang sayangnya hanya dapat ia perdengarkan pada orang-orang selain di Sekolah La Rosey maupun di rumahnya di Mainz, Jerman.

 **TBC**

* * *

Huft, Jian, kasian banget kehidupan di sekolah dan rumahmu, nggak dianggap baik :(( tapi tenang aja, masih ada orang-orang Sisilia yang sayang padamu kok :')) /duuh :v

Bab ini memang saya buat khusus untuk lebih mengenalkan Jian.

 **AN :** Ngerti kan maksud kontras di sini? Kalau bingung silahkan tanya aja :)) Saya mau menjelaskan kalau;

\- 1st Mov. = _First Movement_ (ada tiga gerakan sepertinya, tapi saya suka yg pertama hehe).

\- sampai sejauh bab ini, keluarga Zala(Athrun, Cagalli, Bian, Ema, Eve) nggak ada yang tahu kalau Jian berhubungan dengan orang-orang Sisilia.

\- Jian merahasiakan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya hanya kepada keluarganya di Jerman dan orang-orang di sekolahnya aja.(dan juga kepada orang-orang tertentu)

\- alasan Jian bersekolah diluar Jerman juga supaya dia bisa bebas akses ke tempat-tempat mana aja(Sisilia,dll)

\- sesuatu yang terjadi pada kanan mata Jian ada kaitannya dengan kejadian di masa lalu dia.

\- bab-bab depan bakalan masih ada _flashback_ , termasuk penjelasan bagaimana Jian bisa ke Sisilia(pertama kali) dan berhubungan dengan orang-orangnya.

\- Jenny Joule adalah OC penting yang kepribadian aslinya bakal saya samarkan(ibaratnya 50 persen baik banding 50 persen jahat :P).

\- di atas judul bab ada bacaan **Jian & Briliant**, itu maksudnya sebagai penanda kalau mulai bab ini adalah bagian 2(lihat bab 1 di atas judul ada bacaan **Athrun & Cagalli** yang merupakan bagian 1, yang artinya, bab itu dan beberapa bab setelahnya hanya terfokus menceritakan Athrun dan Cagalli). Yap, bab ini dan beberapa bab ke depan bakal fokus menceritakan Jian Briliant. Begini lebih detail pembagiannya;

Bagian 1: **Athrun & Cagalli** (jumlahnya 4 bab)

Bagian 2: **Jian & Briliant** / Jian vs Briliant (bab nya masih berlangsung)

Bagian 3: **... & ...**

Bagian 4: **... & ...**

Yup, Fic ini hanya bakal terdiri dari 4 bagian aja :)) udahnya tamat deh :'')

\- terakhir... kira-kira siapa ya Briliant itu? apa gadis yang ditemui Jian di ruangan konseling? Atau anaknya KiraLacus?

 **Jawabannya tunggu di Bab depan ok :9**

 **Balasan review,**

 **Fuyu Aki :** Hai, Fuyu! Jumpa lagi, nih :) Makasih ya kamu masih mau menyempatkan baca Fic-ku :)) Bab ini mungkin lebih membosankan dari bab kemarin, yah? Hehe. Oh, ya, perkataan kamu tentang kemungkinan perlakuan anak Kira terhadap Athrun, hmm saya harus mengatakan kalau itu salah :/ Yah, di prolog saya sempat menuliskan kalau ini adalah fic serius saya, jadi sebisa mungkin saya membuatnya rumit dan tidak mudah ditebak :) Kalau kamu memang ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Athrun, boleh tunggu aja di bab-bab selanjutnya, ok, pasti bakal terjawab kok :) thnks bnyak ya udh review ficku!

* * *

 **...**

 **Makasih buat yang sudah baca bab ini, mohon maaf kalau ada typo atau kata-kalimat aneh. Saya masih belajar juga soalnya**


	7. Bab 6: BERKUMPUL

.

 _Apakah di masa depan kita masih bisa terus bersama dengan bergandengan tangan?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Harta & Tahta**

oleh **Angchin**

 **Gundam Seed/SD** (c) **Sunrise, Bandai.**

 **[AU]. OOC. OC. Family. Drama. Crime. Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Typo.** Didominasi dengan teknik penulisan "suka-suka gue", serta kata plus kalimat kasar.

 **FANFICT INI HANYALAH FIKTIF BELAKA!**

Dilarang plagiat & jangan meng- _copy_ fanfic ini ya...

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Terima kasih dari saya kepada Fuyu Aki, sehingga saya berpikiran untuk membuat Bab ini :) Bab yang sebelumnya nggak pernah saya perhitungkan akan saya buat saat saya memutuskan membuat FF ini pertama kali :)) Yap! Anggota keluarga Zala akhirnya berkumpul dan makan di satu meja yang sama!

* * *

 **Bab 6: BERKUMPUL**

 **Rolle, Swiss**

TIDAK pernah terpikirkan oleh Jianluca Hibiki Zala bahwa ia akan dimasukkan ke sekolah asrama termahal di dunia—sebuah Institut yang mencakup SD, SMP dan SMA—yaitu La Rosey. Sang kakek Patrick Zala-lah yang berkeras bahwa ia mesti mendapatkan pendidikan dengan fasilitas mewah dan terbaik. Hingga akhirnya tahun lalu Jian resmi menyandang sebagai siswa di sekolah tersebut.

Ya, Institut La Rosey adalah sebuah sekolah asrama, dan tak Jian pungkiri sedikitpun kalau sekolah yang areanya terdiri dari kastil, lapangan, hutan, dan berbagai tempat untuk aktivitas _outdoor_ dengan fasilitasnya yang serba modern itu adalah sekolah terbaik.

Tetapi semenjak Jian menyadari dirinya merupakan cicit dari seorang Don, tinggal dalam sebuah ruangan kamar asrama menurutnya tidaklah efisien.

Setiap minggu terakhir dalam satu bulan Don Athha selalu mengirimi Jian surat permintaan berkunjung ke Sisilia—entah itu permintaan untuk menemani sang Don menemui rekan bisnis atau sekadar kunjungan biasa ke rumah orang-orang di desa Montelepre—dan sang Don selalu mengutus salah seorang prajuritnya dari Sisilia untuk menyampaikan pesan itu kepadanya.

Memang sejauh ini belum pernah terjadi masalah ketika para prajurit Don Athha datang ke kamarnya saat malam hari, Jian bahkan kagum para prajurit itu bisa dengan mudah melewati penjagaan ketat La Rosey dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua gedung melalui jendela. Tetapi lambat-laun Jian sadar tindakan orang-orang suruhan sang Don itu rentan. Ya, kalau sampai ada orang-orang di La Rosey memergoki kegiatan mereka, sudah pasti hal itu akan menyulitkan dirinya.

Jian berpikir akan lebih baik bila dirinya tinggal di tempat yang terpisah dengan La Rosey tetapi tetap bersekolah di sana, jadi ia mengusulkan hal itu dan Don Athha dengan tanpa keberatan sedikitpun menerima gagasan Jian. Sang Don pun akhirnya memutuskan membelikan Jian rumah di kota Rolle.

Kini sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Jian menempati manor yang dibelikan Don Athha. Dan sampai sejauh ini pun tidak ada guru-guru yang menyadari ruangan kamar Jian di asrama La Rosey kosong. Itu karena kelihaian Jian menyelinap melalui gerbang usang di taman belakang sekolah ketika datang dan pergi dari La Rosey.

Seperti pagi ini, Jian baru saja memasuki area La Rosey dengan melewati gerbang usang di taman belakang. Ia berjalan dengan langkah biasa, dengan pandangan mata diarahkan sekilas ke jam yang tertera pada layar ponsel di genggamannya. Jian mendapati waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit.

 _Aku terlambat,_ pikir Jian. Tetapi walaupun telah menyadari dirinya sudah pasti terlambat masuk kelas, Jian tetap tak mempercepat laju jalannya dan malah tersenyum. _Siapa juga yang peduli kalau aku terlambat? Karena aku akan kembali membolos._ Jian mengangguk penuh tekad ketika memikirkan ide itu. Sejak berangkat dari manor sepuluh menit yang lalu ia memang tidak berniat mengikuti pelajaran di kelas, karena alasan ia datang ke La Rosey hanyalah untuk memastikan keberadaannya pada guru-guru, dan juga, karena ia ingin melihat Jenny Joule.

Lagi pula, apalagi yang Jian butuhkan dari mengikuti pelajaran? Jian tidak pernah merasa kesulitan untuk mengetahui jawaban-jawaban dari semua soal yang pernah diberikan guru-gurunya dari semua mata pelajaran. Seandainya saja guru-guru itu tahu Jian pernah meretas _website_ La Rosey hanya untuk merevisi artikel terkait metode pembelajaran terhadap siswa dan menyelipkan artikel baru seperti _cara menghitung cepat matematika_ , mereka pasti tidak akan berkeras meremehkan serta membawa dirinya ke konselor.

Bahkan, kalau ingin membuat mereka lebih terkesan lagi, Jian hanya perlu memamerkan prestasinya dalam menulis berbagai macam program komputer yang telah mengalirkan jutaan pound dari rekening-rekening Inggris ke rekening pribadinya, juga kehebatannya yang beberapa bulan lalu memenangkan turnamen Bridge _online_ dengan mengalahkan Silvio Hahnenfuss, pebridge terbaik Rusia. Semua itu dilakukannya dengan menggunakan nama samaran Croccifixio a.k.a 'Cross'.

Tapi Jian tak berniat menggembar-gemborkan kehebatan dirinya. Ia senantiasa mengingat perkataan Don Athha di masa lalu yang menasihatinya; _'Jian, semakin sedikit orang-orang mengetahui jati dirimu sesungguhnya, semakin mereka terkecoh maka itu akan semakin baik. Selalu waspada, jangan biarkan musuh-musuhmu mengetahui setiap titik-titik dalam dirimu'_. Dan kata-kata itu selalu menjadi pegangan Jian, sampai saat ini.

"Jian!"

Jian menengadah dari pemandangan taman di depan tubuhnya, menolehkan kepala ke arah kanan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Seketika ia menghentikan langkah ketika mata hijaunya menangkap sosok seorang perempuan berambut coklat sebahu dan berkacamata telah berdiri beberapa meter di sampingnya. Jian langsung mengenali perempuan itu. "Jenny?"

"Kau darimana saja, sih?" tanya Jenny dengan menampakkan ekspresi sedikit kesal seraya berjalan mendekati Jian. "Seluruh orang di kelas gempar karena ketidakhadiranmu hari ini. Sebaiknya kau segera ke kelas sekarang!"

Jian mengernyitkan dahi. Ketidakhadirannya dapat membuat orang-orang di kelas gempar merupakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa baginya. "Kupikir diriku salah satu orang tidak penting di kelas, jadi mustahil ketidakhadiranku dapat membuat kegemparan. Apa yang terjadi, Jen?"

Jenny menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, lebih baik kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Ayo ikut aku!"

Tidak ada waktu bagi Jian untuk membalas perkataan Jenny karena tiba-tiba saja gadis remaja itu meraih salah satu tangannya, menarik paksa tubuhnya agar mengikuti berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Mereka menjauhi taman, bergegas memasuki salah satu gedung yang letaknya paling pinggir dari deretan gedung lainnya yang ada di sekolah La Rosey.

Jian kembali mengernyit memikirkan sikap Jenny sedari tadi terhadapnya, yang tanpa alasan jelas menarik dirinya dengan pegangan erat di tangan seolah-olah ia pencuri yang baru saja diringkus dan hendak dibawa ke kantor polisi. Jian merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Jen, tidak bisakah kita berjalan dengan langkah santai saja?" kata Jian, tidak tahan untuk tidak membuka mulut. Mereka kini tengah melintasi koridor lantai dasar sekolah yang sepi.

Jenny melirik sekilas ke arah Jian yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. "Tidak bisa," jawabnya mantap. "Aku diberi tugas ini oleh Ms. Flay, untuk menemukan dan membawamu ke kelas. 'Jangan sampai kabur' pesannya padaku."

"Kabur?" Jian menelan ludah. "Astaga, aku benar-benar menganggap diriku makhluk buruan sekarang. Terlebih, kau menyebut 'Ms. Flay', apa lagi yang akan tersisa dariku sesampai di kelas? Kurasa dia akan mencincangku, karena kegemparan yang kata kau disebabkan olehku. Sudah pasti."

"Sudah pasti?" Jenny mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa kau seyakin itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku memiliki segudang masalah di sekolah ini," Jian berdecak. "Jadi apa yang hendak mereka tuntut dariku, Jen? Ganti rugi kaca jendela di samping meja Nancy Campbell yang kupecahkan beberapa waktu lalu? Atau—semoga bukan yang ini—mereka mengecamku karena aku beropini tentang wajah ibunya Nancy yang operasi plastik?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan ingin mengatakannya padamu," lagi-lagi Jenny menghela napas. "Jian, kenapa sih kau terlalu paranoid? Dari buku yang pernah kubaca di perpustakaan; terlalu berprasangka itu tidak baik buat kesehatan. Sebaiknya mulai dari sekarang kau berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Wow," Jian pura-pura terkesan. "Sangat tidak biasa kalimat 'nasihat' bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Jenny Joule. Kau begitu perhatian kepadaku, Jen. Apa kau berharap suatu saat nanti aku berumah-tangga denganmu?"

"Pasti butuh pertimbangan penuh untuk mengharapkan membina rumah tangga dengan seseorang seperti dirimu," kata Jenny datar. "Jangankan berharap, membayangkan diriku jadi istrimu saja aku belum sanggup."

"Siapa bilang aku sudah pasti hendak menjadikanmu istriku?" Jian tersenyum miring. "Selalu ada _tahapan_ , Jen. Jikalau pun aku serius ingin berumah-tangga denganmu, tentu saja tahap yang pertama adalah pertunangan, dan setelahnya baru aku ke tahap kedua, yaitu lamaran pernikahan. Kutegaskan sekali lagi; aku akan memulainya dari tahap pertama, dan di tahap itu aku memiliki waktu untuk juga 'mempertimbangkan'. Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri aku sudah pasti melaju ke tahap kedua, karena penilaian setiap orang selalu bisa berubah."

"Oh?" Jenny menyipitkan mata, merasa teremehkan. "Kalau begitu sebagai perempuan aku akan membuatnya mudah saja; tidak akan membiarkan kau menjalani tahap pertama dan setelahnya, karena aku akan langsung menolakmu bahkan sebelum kau menginjakkan kaki di halaman depan rumahku."

Jian tertawa seketika, sangat puas ketika melihat ekspresi cemberut dari wajah gadis itu. Jian yakin, tidak akan ada yang menyangka percakapan barusan dapat tercipta dari dua orang remaja berusia duabelas tahun. Tidak akan kaget bila itu berasal dari dirinya yang memang memiliki kemampuan berpikir di atas rata-rata orang kebanyakan, tetapi, dari Jenny Joule? Jian benar-benar terkagum, terpesona pada cara gadis itu membalas ucapan-ucapannya. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa masa depannya kelak bila bersama gadis itu; rumah tangga harmonis yang setiap harinya tidak kaku, tetapi selalu hidup karena dibumbui percakapan-percakapan cerdas tak biasa. _Aku harus segera menyuruh Rusty memesan cincin berlian terbaik Afrika Selatan,_ gagas Jian dalam hati.

Mereka menghentikan langkah ketika telah berdiri tepat di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu ganda putih, ruangan kelas mereka. Walaupun terbatasi dinding, pintu, serta jendela yang tertutup rapat, Jian dan Jenny kini masih bisa mendengar celotehan teman-teman sekelasnya dari dalam ruangan.

"Lihat, penampilannya benar-benar memesona, 'kan?"

"Berlian di cincin milik Ibuku tidak sebesar dan se-berkilau miliknya, kurasa."

"Kupikir yang dia kenakan semuanya barang mahal!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Ibunya semuda ini, kira-kira berapa ya umurnya? Dia terlihat seperti masih dua puluh empat!"

"Cara dia berbicara dengan Ms. Flay sangat tenang dan anggun, benar-benar wanita berkelas!"

Dan komentar-komentar para murid dari dalam kelas terus bergema di telinga Jian. Ia bukannya muak mendengar celotehan teman-temannya, ia hanya penasaran, siapa wanita yang tengah dibicarakan mereka?

 _Memakai barang-barang mahal dan seperti wanita berkelas?_ pikir Jian. _Kupikir itu hanya ditujukan kepada wanita-wanita berpengaruh seperti Aktris, atau…_

Jian langsung membelalakkan kedua mata saat ini juga.

"Astaga, jadi benar Ibunya Nancy ada di dalam?" tanya Jian, entah pada Jenny atau pada kehampaan koridor. Ia tidak peduli pertanyaannya tertuju kepada siapa, karena yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia mesti kabur, karena seingatnya ibunya Nancy, Meer Campbell, adalah seorang aktris, wanita berpengaruh. Merupakan hal buruk bila Nancy benar-benar mengadu pada ibunya. Setidaknya, mereka kemungkinan akan mempermasalahkan opininya tentang wajah Meer dengan membawanya ke jalur hukum atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik, dan juga sudah pasti akan ada media-media yang mengambil kesempatan untuk membesar-besarkan masalah ini.

Jian menggerakkan kedua kakinya, memutar tubuh dengan gelisah. Tetapi sebelum memulai langkah, ia merasa tangan Jenny meraih lengannya, menahan tubuhnya.

"Mau kemana, kau?" tanya Jenny.

Jian seketika menoleh. "Aku harus pergi, Jen—"

"Tidak boleh!" potong Jenny. Detik berikutnya gadis itu membuka pintu ganda putih di depan tubuhnya dan dengan cekatan langsung menarik tubuh Jian, memasukkan paksa remaja lelaki itu ke dalam ruangan kelas.

Jian tak sempat meloloskan diri dari Jenny karena selagi tangan kanan gadis itu mencengkeram kuat lengannya, ternyata di waktu bersamaan tangan kiri gadis itu juga mencubit kuat pinggang Jian. Ketika telah masuk ke dalam ruangan Jian benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak merintih, tetapi pekik kesakitan itu tidak keluar karena tiba-tiba saja terkalahkan oleh rasa terkejutnya.

Mengabaikan desah kaget dari delapan belas murid lain di dalam kelas karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba, Jian tidak mendapati dirinya akan menghadapi ibunya Nancy, melainkan melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang duduk di kursi depan meja guru—duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Ms. Flay. Jian memfokuskan pandangannya ketika memerhatikan wanita yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan wali kelasnya itu, dan tanpa berpikir lama ia langsung menyadari bahwa wanita berambut pirang itu adalah wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang telah melahirkannya. "Ibu?"

Cagalli seketika menoleh. Wajahnya tak berekspresi, tetapi sorot matanya menyiratkan makna lain ketika menatap Jian. "Kemarilah," ucap wanita itu singkat pada Jian.

Setelah melihat kepergian Jenny ke kursi paling belakang ruang kelas, Jian segera melangkah mendekati meja guru. Sesampainya di sana ia langsung memposisikan diri di samping kanan ibunya, berdiri bergeming.

"Ayo minta maaf pada wali kelasmu," lirih Cagalli, memberi perintah pada Jian.

Jian patuh. Walaupun tidak langsung mengetahui alasan mengapa ia mesti meminta maaf pada Ms. Flay, tetapi Jian paham maksud dari perintah ibunya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia telah banyak melakukan perbuatan buruk di La Rosey, dan sudah pasti Cagalli mengetahui hal itu. Apalagi baru saja ia datang terlambat ke kelas.

"Saya minta maaf, Ms. Flay," kata Jian, dengan sekilas membungkukkan badan.

Ms. Flay menanggapi permintaan maaf Jian hanya dengan anggukan singkat, kemudian menoleh ke arah Cagalli. "Mrs. Zala, saya mengijinkan bila Anda ingin membawanya, tetapi hanya beberapa jam."

"Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup," balas Cagalli. Ia berdiri untuk mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Ms. Flay. "Saya sangat berterimakasih."

Ms. Flay juga mengikuti Cagalli berdiri, menjabat uluran tangan wanita berambut pirang itu. "Saya rasa mendapatkan pelajaran dari orangtuanya langsung juga sangat diperlukan."

"Ya," Cagalli mengangguk. "Saya akan menasihatinya nanti. Dan maaf telah membuat Anda beserta guru-guru lainnya repot."

"Tidak, tidak," Ms. Flay menggeleng. "Itu memang sudah tugas kami, mendidiknya semampu kami."

"Baiklah," kata Cagalli. "Kalau begitu saya dan putra saya akan pergi," Ia menoleh ke arah Jian, menepuk pelan pundak remaja itu. "Ayo, Jian, berpamitan pada wali kelasmu."

"Saya permisi pergi, Ms. Flay," kata Jian sopan.

"Ya," balas Ms. Flay.

Setelahnya tidak ada percakapan apa pun lagi yang tercipta di antara mereka bertiga karena Cagalli segera mengajak Jian keluar dari dalam kelas.

Ketika tengah berjalan melintasi koridor Jian mengernyitkan dahi memandang ibunya yang berjalan di depannya. Bukan karena melihat penampilan memukau Cagalli—yang mengenakan celana kulit dan jaket kulit hitam yang terkancing dengan sempurna, memakai jam rado di pergelangan tangan, serta cincin berlian yang melingkari salah satu jarinya—tetapi ia mengernyit karena bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya mengapa ibunya berada di Swiss dan kenapa sekarang hendak membawanya pergi dari La Rosey? Ia benar-benar tidak memprediksinya, karena semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba.

Kernyitan di dahi Jian musnah ketika ia melihat Cagalli menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menghadap dirinya, memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Jian pun seketika ikut menghentikan langkah, menunduk, merasa ciut dipandangi seperti itu oleh ibunya.

 _Apakah Ibu berniat memarahiku? Apakah Ibu akan menghukumku?_ pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kini berkelebat dalam kepala Jian.

"Tidak seperti yang dikatakan guru-gurumu," ucap Cagalli tiba-tiba. "Mereka bilang, setiap hari kau sangat bersemangat untuk membuat orang-orang kesal. Apa yang terjadi pada putra Ibu? Kau terlihat gugup sekarang."

Terlihat gugup? Jelas! Jian tidak akan pernah lupa seperti apa kepribadian yang dimiliki ibunya, yang sangat tidak suka melihat kecacatan atau hal buruk terjadi di sekitarnya. Jian pernah melihat tatapan dingin Cagalli ketika menegur karyawannya di Vegas, hanya karena resepsionis malang itu salah memberitahukan nomor kamar hotel kosong untuk tamu baru, yang ternyata kamar tersebut sudah ditempati tamu lain. Ya, seingat Jian ibunya sangat disiplin dan tidak menyukai kesalahan sekecil apa pun. Jian benar-benar takut dirinya akan bernasib sama seperti sang resepsionis, setelah ibunya mengetahui dirinya cukup bermasalah di sekolah ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Cagalli lagi, bertanya. "Kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ikut dengan Ibu. Ibu akan mengantarmu ke kamar asramamu."

Jian lega dalam hati ternyata ibunya tidak berniat memarahinya, malah mencemaskannya. Ia cepat-cepat mengangkat wajah dan menggeleng. "Tidak, Bu, aku baik-baik saja," katanya. "Aku hanya…" ia menjeda ucapannya sejenak karena ragu, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku hanya tidak mengira Ibu akan mengunjungiku secara tiba-tiba, tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu."

"Ibu minta maaf tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu, karena waktunya sangat terbatas." Cagalli mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mengarahkannya ke pundak Jian. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa Ibu berada di sini dan hendak membawamu pergi dari La Rosey. Ibu akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang sebaiknya kita bergegas, karena Ayah dan ketiga adikmu sedang menunggu kita di luar gerbang."

Jian membelalakkan kedua matanya seketika. "Ayah dan Adik-adik juga di sini?"

Cagalli mengangguk. Sekarang ia merangkul Jian. "Ya, dan kita akan makan bersama di bistro yang sudah disewa Ayahmu di dekat danau." Cagalli tersenyum. "Kau rindu pada mereka, 'kan?"

Jian balas mengangguk, terpaksa. Entah mengapa, hal terakhir yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah kabur. Ia sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya tidak bertemu ayah dan ketiga adiknya, jadi ia tidak yakin mesti bersikap bagaimana di hadapan mereka nanti. _Kupikir menghadapi Ibunya Nancy adalah hal terburuk,_ pikirnya. _Ternyata tidak, ada yang lebih buruk dari itu… menghadapi Bian, Eve dan Ema secara mendadak? Astaga!_

...

Bianica Hibiki Zala tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum ketika memandang ke luar jendela mobil Limusin. Dan senyumannya semakin semringah tatkala ia melihat dua orang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu dan sangat disayanginya berjalan keluar melewati gerbang sekolah La Rosey. Bian membuka pintu, menggerakkan kedua kaki untuk turun dari Limusin, bergegas menghampiri dua orang yang ternyata adalah ibu dan saudara kembarnya, Jianluca.

"Jian!" teriak Bian selagi berjalan cepat menghampiri ibu dan kakaknya. Setelah sampai di hadapan mereka ia langsung mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Jian, memeluk erat kembarannya itu. "Sekarang kita bersama lagi."

Jian tidak lebih dulu membalas ucapan Bian, ia malah menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk meraba lengan, punggung, perut serta pinggang Bian yang terlapisi kemeja kotak-kotak warna laut. Akhirnya ia berkomentar, "Sekarang kau lebih kurus dari terakhir kali kita bertemu tiga bulan lalu."

Bian tampak cemberut ketika melepaskan diri dari pelukan. "Sebelumnya kupikir kalimat yang akan kau ucapkan pertama kali saat bertemu lagi denganku adalah pertanyaan 'apa kabar?'," kata Bian merengut. "Ternyata aku salah. Aku malah mendapat komentar tentang keadaan tubuhku darimu."

"Aku tidak menanyakannya karena aku dapat melihat dengan jelas seperti apa dirimu sekarang," ucap Jian. Sorot matanya tiba-tiba berubah protektif memandang Bian. "Pola makanmu teratur, 'kan?"

"Ya," jawab Bian. "Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Ibu."

Jian menengadah ke wajah Cagalli untuk mendapatkan jawaban pasti, tetapi sebelum bertanya ia melihat ibunya telah mengangguk lebih dulu, yang berarti membenarkan ucapan Bian. Jian kembali menolehkan kepala ke arah Bian. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Ayo, kalian berdua," Cagalli menginterupsi kedua remaja itu. "Cepat menuju mobil, Ayah kalian sudah menunggu kita."

Jian dan Bian mengangguk secara bersamaan menanggapi instruksi Cagalli. Mereka memulai langkah, dan ketika tengah berjalan beriringan tiba-tiba saja Bian meraih tangan kiri Jian menggunakan tangan kanannya, menggenggamnya. Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Kau ingat?" ucap Bian. "Dulu saat masih kecil kita selalu bergandengan tangan seperti ini. Saat di dalam mansion mau pun saat bermain di halaman dan kebun anggur."

"Ya, aku ingat."

"Bahkan saat kita berlarian di koridor mansion," Bian tersenyum. "Walaupun aku terkadang kesulitan menyamai langkah larimu, tetapi kau tetap menuntunku. Entah mengapa, sekarang aku jadi rindu masa-masa itu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berlari sampai mobil—"

"Tidak," tolak Jian tegas. "Dengar, Bian, aku akan menuruti apa saja yang kauinginkan, asalkan permintaanmu tidak aneh-aneh dan bukan hal-hal yang dapat membuat tubuhmu menjadi lelah. Keadaan kita dulu dengan sekarang tidak lagi sama, kuharap kau mengerti."

"Sebenarnya terus-menerus dikhawatirkan orang-orang juga melelahkan bagiku." Bian menghela napas. "Tetapi, baiklah, aku mengerti."

Setelahnya tidak ada percakapan apa pun lagi yang berlanjut. Bian menoleh sekilas ke arah wajah Jian, dan ia mendapati ekspresi wajah kakaknya kini tampak cemas. Bian tidak bisa mengetahui hal apa yang sedang dicemaskan Jian, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jian. Menurutnya mereka seharusnya gembira sekarang, mengetahui sebentar lagi keluarga mereka akan bersama-sama secara utuh. Bian benar-benar tidak mengerti apa tengah yang Jian rasakan sekarang.

Sesampainya mereka di dekat mobil Limusin, Cagalli langsung membuka pintu dan masuk lebih dulu, diikuti Jian dan Bian. Saat telah berada di dalam mereka disambut senyuman hangat dari Athrun yang mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu, yang duduk di kursi panjang Limusin. Di samping kedua sisi tubuh Athrun duduk Eveline dan Emaline, yang keduanya sama-sama memakai gaun sutera sepanjang lutut berwarna merah muda yang bagian tengah pinggangnya dihiasi pita-pita kecil, dan rambut biru gelap mereka diikat menjadi satu kepangan penuh hingga menjuntai ke punggung. Kedua gadis cilik itu tampak sinis ketika memerhatikan Jian.

"Ibu, aku tidak ingin dia duduk di sampingku," celetuk Ema.

"Aku juga tidak mau dia duduk di sampingku, Bu," tambah Eve.

"Siapa 'dia' yang kalian maksud?" tanya Cagalli dengan mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Jian!" jawab Eve dan Ema kompak.

Cagalli menghela napas. "Bukankah Ibu sudah mengingatkan kalian berkali-kali? Kalian berdua tidak boleh memanggil kakak kalian hanya dengan nama, kalian harus mengucapkan—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu," sela Jian. Ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk di bagian ujung kursi panjang, sebisa mungkin menyingkir dari jangkauan adik-adik perempuannya yang duduk di tengah. "Aku cukup nyaman duduk di sini."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang duduk di samping Jian," kata Bian. Ia duduk di sebelah Jian, yang juga bersebelahan dengan ibunya.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu ribut-ribut memasalahkan posisi duduk," tegur Athrun. "Toh tujuan kita juga ke tempat yang sama."

"Ayah kalian benar," tambah Cagalli. "Lebih baik sekarang kalian pakai sabuk pengamannya."

"Ya, Bu."

Kedua pasang kembar itu menurut, dan di antara mereka tidak ada lagi yang berani membantah ucapan Athrun mau pun Cagalli. Dominasi kemarahan Athrun dengan Cagalli adalah sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan mereka semua, bagi mereka sekarang diam dan patuh adalah pilihan terbaik.

Ketika Kisaka yang duduk di kursi kemudi mulai melajukan Limusin, Bian kembali mengaitkan tangannya pada tangan Jian. Ia membuka topik pembicaraan, "Dari luar La Rosey terlihat mengagumkan."

"Karena satu-satunya sekolah paling bergengsi di Eropa," sergah Ema. "Saking mengagumkannya menurutku La Rosey sangat tidak cocok diisi murid-murid bodoh dan kurang beradab."

"Apakah murid-murid seperti itu ada di sana?" tanya Eve.

Seketika Ema menoleh ke arah Jian yang sedang melamun memerhatikan pemandangan di balik jendela. Ia memasang senyum miring meremehkan. "Pastinya selalu ada. Walau segelintir, murid-murid seperti itu biasanya hanya bisa membuat masalah dan nilainya tidak pernah bagus dalam ujian."

"Ketika nanti aku bersekolah di sana, kuharap aku tidak bertemu murid-murid menyedihkan seperti itu," harap Eve.

"Semoga saja," tambah Ema.

"Jadi kalian juga menginginkan di La Rosey?" tanya Athrun.

"Ya, Ayah. Aku dan Eve sepakat ingin di sana," jawab Ema.

"Ibu pikir sekolah-sekolah asrama di Inggris juga tidak kalah bagus," kata Cagalli. "Kalian juga bisa mengunjungi kakek dan nenek kalian di sana."

"Kakek Patrick dan Nenek Lenore memang sangat baik, tetapi kami tetap ingin di La Rosey, Bu." Eve bersikukuh.

Dan percakapan antar orangtua dengan anak itu pun terus berlanjut.

Bian memutuskan bergeming setelah tadi mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Ema. Walaupun menurutnya Jian tidak menyadari kata-kata sindiran Ema, tetapi dengan jelas ia dapat menangkap ke arah mana ucapan adiknya itu. Bian mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Jian dan berbisik, "Tenang saja, saat libur pertengahan tahun nanti aku akan membantumu belajar di mansion. Kita akan buktikan ke mereka kalau kau mampu mendapat nilai bagus."

Jian tiba-tiba tersentak dari lamunan. Ia menoleh kepada Bian seketika. "Apa?"

Bian tertawa kecil. "Astaga, sedari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?" Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jian, berbisik, "Kubilang; saat libur pertengahan tahun nanti aku akan membantumu belajar di mansion. Kita akan buktikan ke Ema dan Eve kalau kau mampu mendapat nilai bagus."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Bian." Jian berkata sekenanya. "Tapi, terima kasih."

Tak lama kemudian Limusin yang mereka tumpangi sampai di depan sebuah bistro yang sehari sebelumnya telah disewa dan dipesan Athrun agar steril dari pengunjung lain selama dua jam saat anggota keluarga Zala makan di sana. Lokasi bistro tersebut berada di tepi Danau Jenewa, dengan bagian depan restoran mengarah langsung ke kota dan bagian belakang dihiasi jendela kaca besar yang memperlihatkan langsung pemandangan danau. Kisaka memberhentikan Limusin di lahan parkir yang tersedia di samping bistro.

Ketika mesin Limusin telah berhenti sepenuhnya, Bian mengikuti ayah, ibu dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain membuka sabuk pengaman. Ia keluar dari mobil setelah seluruh anggota keluarganya lebih dulu, dengan dituntun Jian. Mereka masuk bersama-sama ke dalam bistro.

"Ayah tidak pernah salah memilih tempat liburan," puji Eve senang.

"Kita bukan sedang liburan, Eve," koreksi Ema. "Kita hanya 'menumpang' makan bersama di kota ini."

"Kau benar," kata Eve cemberut. "Dua jam lagi kita sudah harus bertolak ke Las Vegas."

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya bertubuh gemuk yang merupakan pemilik bistro menyambut kedatangan keluarga terkemuka itu dari pintu masuk, lalu mengantar mereka ke meja bulat paling besar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan restoran. Enam kursi sudah tersedia dari baliknya, dan alat makan kuningan tertata dengan rapi di atas meja. Seluruh yang ada dalam restoran tersebut tampak kemilau dengan nuansa warna emas.

Setelah seluruh anggota keluarga Zala duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, salah seorang pramusaji pria bergantian dengan sang pemilik bistro mendatangi Cagalli dan Athrun. Ia menyerahkan sebuah buku menu kepada pasangan suami-istri tersebut.

"Izinkan saya mengenalkan menu terbaik di restoran ini, Ma'am," kata pramusaji itu pada Cagalli. "Pertama-tama ada berner platte; hidangan daging khas Bernese. Zürcher geschnetzeltes; daging sapi yang dimasak dengan jamur, bawang, anggur dan krim, sangat cocok dimakan dengan rösti; kentang setengah matang yang diparut kasar dan digoreng dengan ukuran besar. Lalu ada—"

"Saya sudah mempelajari daftar menunya," potong Cagalli, sembari mengembalikan buku menu pada sang pramusaji. "Hidangkan saja zürcher geschnetzeltes dengan rösti lima porsi, cheese fondue, serta semangkuk muesli dan coklat truffle Swiss."

"Untuk minumannya rivella dan air putih dingin," tambah Athrun. "Tetapi air putih yang telah dimasak, bukan air mentah langsung dari keran."

Pramusaji itu mengangguk, mencatat pesanan sejenak, lalu undur diri dari hadapan mereka.

Delapan menit kemudian… makanan-makanan khas Swiss itu pun telah tersedia di atas meja di hadapan para anggota keluarga Zala, dan Cagalli langsung menginstruksikan anak-anaknya agar menyantapnya segera selagi masih hangat.

Emaline mendengus ketika melihat mangkuk yang di dalamnya berisi makanan berupa campuran _oat_ , buah, dan kacang-kacangan. "Jadi ini yang namanya muesli, Bu?" tanyanya. "Apakah kita jauh-jauh datang ke Swiss hanya untuk makan sereal?"

"Itu hanya untukku, Dik." Bian mengambil mangkuk berisi muesli dari hadapan Ema dan menaruhnya ke atas meja di hadapannya. "Benarkan, Bu?"

Cagalli mengangguk. "Ya, kid. Itu untukmu."

Tiba-tiba saja Bian merasa sesuatu menyentuhnya, dan ketika menoleh ia mendapati Jian yang duduk di sampingnya tengah menyenggol pelan lengannya dengan siku.

"Kau yakin hanya makan itu?" lirih Jian pada Bian. "Kau tidak ingin makan yang lain?"

"Tidak," balas Bian dengan sedikit berbisik pada Jian. "Saat masih berada di mansion Ibu telah mewanti-wantiku agar tidak memakan makanan berat seperti daging. Aku cukup kenyang walau hanya dengan sereal."

Jian langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Nah, Ayah, Ibu, jadi apa tujuan kita datang ke Swiss?" tanya Ema tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi Jian," Athrun yang menjawab.

"Kita sudah berbulan-bulan tidak melihat Jian," kata Cagalli. "Kalian juga pasti kangen pada kakak kalian, 'kan?"

Eve dengan acuh tak acuh mengangkat kedua bahu. "Aku sih tidak," ungkapnya jujur.

"Pastinya bukan hanya sekadar kunjungan biasa, 'kan?" Ema mengernyit.

"Ya, hanya kunjungan biasa, sayang," balas Cagalli.

"Apakah Ibu tidak ingin menyinggung tentang tingkah laku dia selama di La Rosey?" sergah Ema.

Bian berbicara dari seberang meja, "Kupikir sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan itu."

Eve menoleh memandang wajah Cagalli. "Terus kapan waktu yang tepat itu, Bu? Kalau aku tidak salah bukankah dua jam lagi kita harus sudah berada di bandara?"

"Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa," kata Ema. "Bukankah Ayah dan Ibu sudah muak mendapat aduan dari pihak sekolah tentang tingkah buruk memalukan Jian di La Rosey?"

"Ema," tiba-tiba saja Cagalli menaruh sendok dan garpu yang sedari tadi di genggamannya ke piring. Ia menatap intens putri bungsunya tersebut. "Kami—Ayahmu dan Ibu tidak pernah merasa muak pada kalian."

"Sebisa mungkin kami akan selalu memaklumi kalian," kata Athrun. "Dan seburuk apa pun perbuatan yang Jian lakukan di sekolah, Ayah dan Ibu hanya menganggap itu hal yang wajar, hanya kenakalan remaja biasa, dan itu tak akan mengubah penilaian kami sebagai orangtua; kalian tetap anak-anak kesayangan kami."

"Oh, begitu?" Ema juga seketika menghentikan seluruh aktivitas menyantap makanan di piring. "Jadi menurut Ayah dan Ibu keluarga kita terus-terusan dipermalukan oleh tingkah buruk Jian adalah hal yang biasa saja? Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kurasa keberadaanku di sini juga tidak ada kepentingannya buat Jian, makanku juga sudah selesai, aku akan kembali ke mobil." Emaline mendorong kursi dan berdiri, tanpa memedulikan tatapan intens ibunya ia langsung pergi meninggalkan meja.

"Ema!" panggil Athrun. "Dengarkan Ayah dan Ibumu dulu!"

"Ayah, Ibu," Eve juga tiba-tiba juga berdiri. "Aku juga sudah selesai." Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung melangkah menjauhi meja, mengikuti Ema.

Cagalli menghela napas. "Kid, maukah kau menyusul Adik-adikmu?" pinta Cagalli pada Bian. "Hanya untuk memastikan mereka benar-benar sampai ke mobil."

Bian mengangguk patuh. "Ya, Bu."

Bian pun pergi juga dari meja. Ketika tengah berjalan dan hendak melewati ambang pintu masuk utama restoran ia mengernyit karena bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya; _mengapa hubungan di keluargaku jadi seperti ini?_

...

Saat masih di La Rosey Jian memang sudah memprediksinya; bahwa perjumpaan dirinya dengan adik-adik perempuannya tidak mungkin tidak menimbulkan perdebatan. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka kedua adik perempuannya akan seterang-terangan itu mencibirnya, padahal seingatnya tiga bulan lalu kebencian yang mampu adik-adiknya tunjukkan kepadanya hanyalah sekadar pelototan sinis.

Tentu saja Jian juga menyadari semua kata-kata sindiran Ema sejak di mobil, tetapi ia pura-pura tidak mendengar dan diam saja karena menurutnya sikap itu adalah pilihan terbaik. Ia tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi memancing kebencian mereka.

Kini yang tersisa di sekitaran meja hanya tinggal Jian dan kedua orangtuanya. Setelah kepergian Bian, Jian tetap memperlihatkan sikap tenang seolah-olah tak ada yang salah dengan kepergian adik-adiknya. Tetapi ia berhenti mengunyah dan meletakkan alat-alat makan ke meja ketika merasa Athrun dan Cagalli terus memerhatikannya.

"Silahkan saja bila kalian ingin menyalahkanku atas kepergian mereka," kata Jian. Ia memandang bergantian Athrun dan Cagalli. "Tetapi seperti yang Ayah dan Ibu lihat, sedari tadi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kami tidak akan menyalahkanmu," kata Cagalli. "Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Sebelum Ibu menyampaikannya," Jian mengangkat kedua tangan dan melipatnya di atas meja. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kalian berada di Swiss. Saat masih di La Rosey Ibu sudah janji akan menjelaskannya."

"Sebenarnya besok kami akan menghadiri acara peresmian perluasan Hibiki Hotel di Vegas," Cagalli mulai menjelaskan. "Ayahmu setuju untuk mengajakmu, tetapi Ibu tidak. Ibu tidak ingin kegiatan belajarmu di sekolah terganggu, jadi Ibu mengusulkan lebih baik mengunjungimu sebentar sebelum ke Vegas."

"Baiklah." Jian mengangguk. "Jadi apa yang ingin Ayah dan Ibu sampaikan?"

"Jian," kata Athrun. "Kami berdua sepakat ingin mengeluarkanmu dari La Rosey."

Jian seketika tersentak. _Mengeluarkan?_ pikirnya. _Itu artinya aku tidak akan berada di La Rosey, aku sepenuhnya tidak akan akan berada di kota ini lagi, dan akses untukku bepergian ke Sisilia semakin terbatas. Itu buruk! Aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Jenny dan orang-orang di manor yang baru saja dibelikan sang Don!_

"Tapi kenapa, Ayah?" tanya Jian. "Bila ini menyangkut soal perilakuku di sana, bukankah tadi Ayah bilang akan memaklumiku?"

"Bukan soal itu, Jian," ucap Cagalli. "Ayahmu dan Ibu tidak suka melihat renggangnya hubunganmu dengan adik-adik perempuanmu. Kami berpikir; dengan membawamu kembali ke Mainz, mungkin hubunganmu dengan Ema dan Eve bisa kembali membaik."

"Aku pribadi tidak memiliki masalah dengan Ema dan Eve, Bu," jelas Jian. "Lagi pula, aku sangat menyukai La Rosey. Aku ingin terus di sana."

"Kau yakin menyukai La Rosey?" tanya Athrun. "Apa kau tidak tertekan terus-menerus berhadapan dengan konselor? Setidaknya, di mansion kau masih bisa memiliki teman bermain, kau bisa bersama Bian."

"Tentu saja yakin, Yah," jawab Jian dengan sebisa mungkin menampakkan ekspresi wajah meyakinkan. "Aku juga memiliki teman di La Rosey."

"Sungguh?" Cagalli mengangkat sebelah alis. "Teman biasa atau teman dekat?"

"Teman dekat," jawab Jian.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Cagalli.

"Perempuan."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Jenny," ucap Jian. "Jenny Joule."

"Kau tidak berbohong, 'kan?" Athrun kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak berbohong," jawab Jian jujur.

Setelahnya tidak ada pertanyaan apa pun lagi yang terlontar dari mulut kedua orangtuanya. Sesaat setelah mendapat jawaban bertubi-tubi dari Jian, Cagalli dan Athrun malah saling tatap, lalu tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Cagalli menoleh, kembali memandang wajah Jian. "Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dari La Rosey."

"Asalkan," tambah Athrun. "Saat libur pertengahan tahun nanti kau mengajak Jenny ke mansion, dan mengenalkannya kepada kami."

Jian tidak terkejut mendengar permintaan orangtuanya, ia malah menyipitkan kedua mata. "Tapi kenapa, Yah?" tanya Jian. "Aku dan Jenny hanya sebatas teman."

"Memang hanya sebatas teman," ucap Cagalli. "Tetapi kami ingin tahu teman seperti apa yang selama ini menemanimu di La Rosey."

"Kurasa Ibu sudah mengetahuinya, Ibu sudah melihatnya tadi di kelas."

"Ah," Cagalli mengeluarkan suara seolah-olah baru menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi gadis yang tadi membawamu ke kelas?"

Jian mengangguk.

"Gadis seperti apa, sayang?" Athrun menatap Cagalli ingin tahu.

"Berambut pendek sebahu dan memakai kacamata," jawab Cagalli. "Cukup manis, dan aku menyukai bentuk bibirnya. Dia kelihatan tegas."

Athrun menoleh ke arah Jian, tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar pintar memilih yang berambut pendek," katanya. "Ayah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya."

Akhirnya Jian menurut dengan pasrah. "Baiklah, akan kuusahakan mengajaknya."

"Nah," tiba-tiba saja Jian melihat ibunya bangkit dari duduk dan pindah ke kursi di samping kanan tubuhnya. Cagalli mengambil garpu lalu mengarahkan potongan daging ke depan mulut Jian. "Sekarang, habiskan makananmu."

"Ibu!" Jian langsung memundurkan kursi yang didudukinya. "Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Bu!"

Athrun juga bangkit dari duduknya dan pindah ke kursi di samping kiri tubuh Jian. Setelah duduk kembali ia langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mencubit pelan hidung mancung putranya tersebut. "Memangnya ada yang bilang kau sudah dewasa?" kata Athrun.

"Aku bisa menghabiskannya sendiri."

"Satu suap saja, Jian," kukuh Cagalli. "Sedari dulu Ibu ingin sekali selalu melakukan ini padamu. Tapi sejak berumur tiga tahun kau susah sekali disuapi, selalu berlarian tidak bisa diam."

Jian mengedarkan penglihatan ke seluruh sisi ruangan dan mendapati bagian dalam restoran tampak sepi. Memang tak ada pengunjung lain kecuali dirinya dengan kedua orangtuanya, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengabaikan sang pemilik restoran dan para pramusaji yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Menurutnya cukup memalukan disuapi saat usianya sekarang hampir menginjak angka duabelas.

"Ayo, Jian, buka mulutmu."

Tetapi Jian juga tidak bisa mengelak bila ibunya sudah berkeinginan, dengan pasrah ia memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Cagalli. "Hanya satu suap saja ya, Bu?"

"Dua," tawar Athrun. "Satu suap dari Ibumu, satu lagi dari Ayah."

"Ya, dua," setuju Cagalli dengan mengangguk.

 _Astaga_. Rasanya Jian benar-benar ingin memutar bola mata sekarang, tetapi yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah membuka mulut lalu memakan potongan daging yang disuapkan Cagalli kepadanya.

"Omong-omong," kata Jian. "Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu menginginkan restoran ini sepi dari pengunjung selagi kita makan di sini?"

"Saat kemarin sore kami sampai di bandara," ucap Cagalli. "Kami dihadang beberapa orang pencari berita. Para wartawan itu kukuh ingin mewawancara Ayah dengan Ibu, mereka ingin bertanya seputar perkembangan bisnis kapal pesiar Ayah di Inggris dan hotel Ibu di Vegas. Tetapi Bian harus segera istirahat di hotel, jadi kami tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan mereka. Akhirnya Ayahmu mengusulkan agar wawancaranya dilaksanakan hari ini saja, di bistro ini selama setengah jam. Tentunya kami juga tidak bisa memancing keriuhan para pengunjung saat sesi wawancara dilaksanakan. Itu sebabnya Ayahmu meminta kepada pemilik bistro agar mensterilkan tempat ini dari pengunjung selama dua jam."

"Hn, begitu," gumam Jian. Ia lalu kembali membuka mulut untuk menerima potongan daging yang disuapkan Athrun. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku kembali ke mobil saja?" usul Jian, setelah melihat dua orang wanita dan tiga orang laki-laki berjalan memasuki restoran. Ia melihat kelimanya sama-sama menenteng kamera dan memegang alat seperti perekam audio. "Mereka pasti para wartawannya."

"Ya, sayang," Cagalli menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Jian. "Tapi ayo minum dulu, setelah itu tunggu kami di mobil. Kami hanya setengah jam."

Jian mengangguk. Setelah minum ia langsung berdiri bangkit dari kursi, lalu pergi meninggalkan meja. Ketika tengah berjalan melewati deretan meja lain Jian berpapasan dengan lima orang wartawan tersebut.

"Si rambut pirang," kata salah seorang pewarta wanita. "Kau pasti Jianluca."

"Kau benar-benar tampan seperti Ayahmu, Nak," kata wanita yang satunya. "Kau juga berminat diwawancara?"

Jian cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Setelah sampai di luar bistro Jian memutuskan mengubah rencananya yang tadi hendak kembali ke mobil. Ia berpikir menghabiskan setengah jam di dalam mobil bersama Ema dan Eve bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Seketika Jian teringat danau di belakang bistro yang pemandangannya tadi terlihat dari jendela. Dengan berjalan cepat melintasi sisi samping restoran yang arahnya berlawanan dengan tempat parkir, akhirnya ia memilih pergi ke danau itu sejenak.

Ketika sedang berjalan menyusuri batu-batu di tepi danau, Jian tiba-tiba saja tersentak. Ia melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan mengenakan gaun merah muda tengah menangis terduduk di antara batu-batu di dekat air. Tanpa berpikir panjang Jian langsung berlari karena meyakini gadis kecil itu adalah salah satu adiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jian, dan langsung mengenali gadis yang sedang menangis itu adalah Eveline ketika ia telah berada di dekatnya. Seingat Jian di antara kedua adik perempuannya hanya Eveline yang memiliki tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri, dan ia dapat melihat itu sekarang. Jian berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Eveline.

"Jian!" Eve seketika menengadah, memandang Jian dengan mata berair. "Lututku rasanya sakit sekali!"

Jian menggunakan salah satu tangannya ketika menyingkap gaun Eve hingga sebatas paha. Ia terkejut melihat di lutut kanan adiknya kini sudah terdapat luka dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. "Astaga, kenapa bisa seperti ini, Eve?"

"A-Aku benar-benar bosan di dalam mobil," Eve menjelaskan dengan terisak. "Jadi aku ke sini. Tetapi ketika aku hendak mendekati air kakiku terpeleset, dan lututku membentur batu."

Jian menghela napas, lalu tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung merobek bagian bawah seragam putih yang dikenakannya di balik blazer hingga menjadi potongan kain panjang. Ia melilitkan potongan kain itu ke luka di lutut Eve dan mengikatnya perlahan-lahan.

"Lukanya sudah kututup, tidak usah menangis lagi, ya?"

"Tetapi kakiku sakit, Jian," lirih Eve masih dengan terisak.

"Menurutku wajahmu tampak jelek ketika sedang menangis seperti sekarang," kata Jian.

Eve tiba-tiba saja berhenti terisak. "Sungguh?" tanyanya polos.

"Ya," jawab Jian. "Lebih baik sekarang kau tersenyum, supaya wajah jelekmu berubah menjadi cantik."

Eve tidak berniat mengikuti instruksi Jian. Ia malah mengernyitkan alis. "Kau mencoba membodohiku!" jeritnya. "Ayah dan Ibu selalu mengatakan aku anak tercantik di keluarga kita!"

Jian seketika tertawa. "Maafkan aku," katanya tanpa sesal. Ya, ia tidak menyesalinya, karena akhirnya ia dapat membuat adiknya benar-benar berhenti menangis sekarang. Jian mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi Eve. "Ayo naik ke punggungku, aku akan menggendongmu sampai mobil."

Eve menurut. Tetapi ketika telah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung Jian, ia berkata, "Jian, aku tidak ingin ke mobil sekarang."

"Baiklah," kata Jian sembari berdiri menggendong Eve. "Jadi kau ingin jalan-jalan dulu?"

Gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu pun mengangguk.

"Jian," Eve kembali berkata ketika mereka tengah menyusuri bebatuan tajam di pinggir danau.

"Hn?" gumam Jian.

"Kau orang baik atau orang jahat?" tanya Eve.

"Baik atau jahat tidak bisa hanya dinilai dari diri sendiri, Eve," jawab Jian. "Perlu penilaian dari orang lain juga."

Eve memukul kepala Jian dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu!" bentaknya. "Kau benar-benar tidak cocok mengucapkan kata-kata bijak."

Jian mendengus. "Kau benar-benar adik yang nakal, ya," komentarnya. "Apa kau melakukan hal itu pada Bian juga? Memukul kepala dan membentak seperti itu?"

"Tidak," Eve menggeleng. "Aku hanya melakukannya padamu."

Entah mengapa Jian merasa lega mendengar jawaban Eve. "Bagus, hanya lakukan saja padaku, dan jangan pernah lakukan itu pada Bian."

"Daripada itu," balas Eve. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau orang baik atau orang jahat?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjawabnya?" Jian balas bertanya. "Menurutmu aku baik atau jahat?"

Eve mengangkat kedua bahu. "Emaline selalu mengatakan kau kakak terjahat di dunia, dan aku selalu memercayai perkataannya. Tetapi rasa percayaku sedikit goyah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Kenapa?"

"Bila kau benar orang jahat, kau pastinya tidak mungkin berbuat baik dengan menolong diriku yang tadi terluka, 'kan?"

Akhirnya Jian memutuskan untuk tidak membalas lagi.

...

Jian berdiri bergeming di depan gerbang La Rosey ketika memerhatikan ayah, ibu dan adik-adiknya turun dari mobil. Padahal saat masih di dalam Limusin Jian sudah berkeras kalau mereka tidak perlu ikut turun, tetapi ibunya ngotot mereka mesti turun juga dan mengantarnya sampai ke dekat gerbang.

Kini seluruh anggota keluarganya telah berdiri di hadapannya. Jian melihat ibunya memegang pundak Ema dan Eve, mendorong pelan tubuh kedua bocah itu ke hadapan Jian.

"Emaline, Eveline," kata Cagalli. "Ayo berikan pelukan perpisahan pada kakak kalian Jian."

"Aku? Memeluk dia?" kata Ema, sembari mengangkat sebelah alis dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Yang benar saja!" sesaat setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung berbalik dan berlari ke arah mobil, lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Jian," panggil Eve, yang seketika membuat Jian menoleh. Jian mendapati adiknya itu tidak balik memandang dirinya, Eve malah tampak gugup dan membuang muka—seperti tidak berani melihatnya. "Aku tidak mau memelukmu," lanjut Eve. "P-Pokoknya aku sudah memasukkannya ke saku! Dengan itu semoga kau selalu ingat waktu sehingga tidak datang terlambat lagi ke kelasmu! Terima kasih sudah menolongku!" ia pun berbalik lalu mengikuti Ema masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jian mengerutkan kening melihat sikap aneh Eve. _Memasukkan ke saku?_ pikirnya. _Memasukkan apa?_

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam benak Jian langsung buyar ketika ia melihat Bian tiba-tiba saja berjalan mendekati dirinya dan langsung mendekapnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Jian," ucap Bian. "Tanggal enam Juni, dua bulan lagi, kau tidak lupa, 'kan?"

Jian mengingatnya. "Ulang tahun kita?"

"Ya," kata Bian. "Setahuku di tanggal itu kebetulan kau juga sedang libur sekolah, kuharap kita dapat merayakannya bersama-sama di Mainz."

"Pastinya."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya?" Bian semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Jian.

"Kau juga," kata Jian. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi dilingkarkan ke tubuh Bian untuk mengelus pelan punggung kembarannya itu. "Jaga kesehatanmu selalu, pokoknya kau tidak boleh sampai terlalu lelah."

Bian mengangguk patuh. "Aku menyayangimu, Jian."

"Aku juga menyayangimu," balas Jian.

"Jadi mau sampai kapan kami menunggu kalian selesai berpelukan?" Athrun tiba-tiba menginterupsi. "Ayo, Bian, lekas ke mobil. Kita harus bergegas ke bandara."

"Ya, Ayah." Bian menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan dan tersenyum sejenak pada Jian. "Sampai bertemu lagi," katanya, yang segera dibalas anggukan oleh Jian. Ia lalu memutar tubuh dan memulai langkah menuju mobil.

Setelah Bian masuk ke dalam Limusin, kini giliran Cagalli dengan Athrun yang menghampiri Jian. Mereka memeluk Jian secara bersamaan.

"Dengar, Jian," Athrun yang berbicara pertama kali. "Walaupun kami memaklumi perbuatan buruk yang telah kaulakukan selama di La Rosey, tetapi bukan berarti Ayah dan Ibu akan diam saja. Kalau bisa saat liburan nanti kita mendatangkan guru les ke rumah. Kau harus tetap memperbaiki nilai-nilaimu."

"Dan juga," tambah Cagalli. "Mulai dari sekarang kau harus belajar bersikap sopan pada guru-gurumu. Walaupun mungkin mereka cerewet, tetapi kau harus tetap menghormati mereka. Kau juga tidak boleh membuat masalah dengan teman-teman sekelasmu, biasakan bangun lebih pagi agar tidak terlambat masuk kelas, dan—"

"Aku mengerti, Bu," Jian mengangguk dari dalam pelukan ayah dan ibunya. "Dan karena aku mengerti, Ayah dan Ibu tidak perlu menasihatiku lebih banyak lagi. Bukankah kalian harus bergegas ke bandara?"

"Dasar kau ini!" Cagalli mencubit pelan pipi kiri Jian. "Kau hanya mencari-cari alasan karena tidak ingin berlama-lama diceramahi kami, 'kan?"

Walaupun kini Jian menggeleng, tetapi diam-diam ia tersenyum.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jian," pesan Athrun. "Walaupun kita berjauhan, tetapi Ayah selalu menyayangimu."

"Ibu juga menyayangimu."

"Terima kasih, Ayah, Ibu," balas Jian. "Aku juga menyayangi kalian."

Setelah menerima elusan singkat di kepala dari tangan ayah dan ibunya, Jian langsung memundurkan tubuh, melepaskan diri dari dekapan mereka. Ia melihat Athrun dan Cagalli tersenyum kepadanya sejenak sebelum melangkah menuju mobil.

Jian hanya bergeming ketika memerhatikan mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Tetapi saat suara mesin Limusin dihidupkan mulai terdengar di telinganya, Jian tidak dapat menahan diri. Ia langsung melambaikan salah satu tangannya dan tersenyum muram melihat Limusin bergerak menjauhi dirinya.

Jian menurunkan tangan saat menyadari mobil itu telah menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangannya. Sekarang, dengan menghela napas ia melepas satu-persatu kancing blazer hijau gelap yang dikenakannya. Dengan memasang raut wajah datar ia menatap bagian bawah seragam putihnya yang robek.

"Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak mungkin masuk kelas," gumamnya. "Lebih baik aku meminta Rusty membawakan seragam baru."

Jian berniat menelepon Rusty. Tetapi ketika ia hendak mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku blazernya, ia mengernyit karena merasa memegang benda padat lain yang ia yakini bukan ponsel di dalam sakunya.

Jian mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari dalam saku, dan ia mendapati benda asing itu ternyata adalah sebuah jam tangan Snoopy. Seketika ia teringat perkataan terakhir Eve sebelum berpisah dengannya tadi.

 _'P-Pokoknya aku sudah memasukkannya ke saku! Dengan itu semoga kau selalu ingat waktu sehingga tidak datang terlambat lagi ke kelasmu!'_

Jian tersenyum. Ia menempelkan jam tangan Snoopy di tangannya ke dada. _Kau_ _tidak perlu repot-repot memberiku ini, Eve,_ gumamnya dalam hati. Kemudian ia memejamkan kedua mata untuk mengingat-ingat kebersamaan mereka tadi di dekat danau. _Tetapi terima kasih, dan juga maaf aku telah berbohong mengatakan dirimu jelek, sebenarnya bagiku kau bukan hanya adik tercantik di keluarga kita, tetapi juga tercantik di seluruh dunia_ —

"Akulah gadis tercantik di dunia ini, Shinn! Tetapi para pelayan menjijikan itu benar-benar buta! Mereka telah menghinaku dengan memanggilku Master Briliant, seharusnya sudah sewajarnya mereka memanggilku Miss Guire! Kalau mereka tidak pergi dari vila, terpaksa aku akan memerintahkan komuni. Oh, seandainya tidak harus mematuhi hukum omerta, aku lebih suka membunuh mereka secara terang-terangan!"

Jian tersentak dan membuka kedua matanya seketika. Pertama, karena ia telah lengah tidak menyadari seseorang baru saja melintas dari depan tubuhnya, melewatinya. Kedua, ia terkejut ketika mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan seseorang itu. Ia tidak menyangka di sekolah ini ternyata ada seorang Sisilia lain selain dirinya. Ya, Jian meyakini seseorang itu berasal dari Sisilia karena dua kata asing yang tadi diucapkannya. _Komuni dan omerta, Kakek pernah memberitahuku._ Komuni adalah istilah membunuh bagi para mafia Sisilia yang berarti 'mayat si korban mesti dilenyapkan', dan omerta adalah kode etik yang mewajibkan para mafia Sisilia untuk 'tutup mulut'—sebisa mungkin meminimalisir berurusan dengan para penegak hukum.

Karena penasaran ingin mengetahui siapa seseorang itu, Jian menolehkan kepala ke belakang tubuhnya. Dan ia kembali terkejut ketika mendapati di belakang tubuhnya hanya ada seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam sepinggang yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon genggam. Wajah gadis itu terlihat tak asing di mata Jian.

 _'Prospek untuk memburu dan memusnahkan semua orang yang menganggap dirimu batu permata tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan olehku.'_

 _Astaga_. Jian menepuk pelan dahinya tanpa sadar. Ia merasa menyadari sesuatu. _Aku mengingatnya,_ batinnya. _Dia_ _adalah_ _gadis di ruangan konseling waktu itu!_

Jian buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, hendak menghubungi Rusty. Tetapi kali ini Jian menelepon bukan untuk minta dibawakan seragam baru, ia bahkan sudah melupakan robekan di seragamnya. Ia berniat memberi instruksi lain pada Rusty.

"Rusty," kata Jian setelah panggilan teleponnya dijawab oleh pengawal itu. "Jemput aku sekarang. Aku harus bersiap-siap, malam ini kita ke Sisilia."

"Bukankah pertemuan dengan para Don dilaksanakan lusa?" tanya Rusty. "Kenapa terburu-buru seperti ini?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti," tiba-tiba saja Jian merasa suasana hatinya menjadi tidak sabaran. Dengan jengkel ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponsel. " _Sekarang_ jemput aku, Rusty, dan jangan ada pertanyaan lagi!"

"Ya, Sir."

 _Ini bukan hanya sekadar tentang pertemuan dengan para Don, Rusty,_ pikir Jian. _Aku harus segera mencari tahu siapa gadis itu. Dia sempat mengatakan 'memerintahkan komuni', itu artinya dia bukanlah orang sembarangan dalam organisasi ini, kemungkinan dia putri atau cucu dari seorang Don yang diberi wewenang untuk memerintah para mafioso. Dan jika dia tidak pernah main-main dalam ucapannya… bukan hal yang tak mungkin suatu saat nanti dia menjadikanku musuhnya._

 _Aku harus ke Sisilia, karena hanya di Sisilia aku bisa mencari tahu tentang dirinya, hanya di Sisilia aku bisa menghadapinya. Mulai dari sekarang aku juga tidak boleh gegabah dalam bertindak, aku harus berhati-hati agar nyawa orang-orang terdekatku tidak menjadi taruhannya._

…

Saat Limusin mulai melaju menjauhi area sekolah La Rosey, Bianica merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya. Bian merasa kedinginan, padahal ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Rolle begitu cerah karena sinar matahari yang memancar hampir ke seluruh sisi kota.

Bian melepas sabuk pengaman dari tubuhnya, kemudian beringsut mendekati Cagalli. Ia sedikit menggigil ketika melingkarkan kedua tangan ke tubuh sang ibu dan menyandarkan kepala pada dadanya. Ia bersyukur tanpa ada pertanyaan Cagalli langsung membalas dekapannya.

"Ibu, maukah kau mengusap kepalaku?" pinta Bian.

"Tentu saja, kid."

Saat Cagalli baru menyentuhkan tangannya pada kepala Bian, tiba-tiba saja Eveline memekik. "Ibu! Lihat hidung Kakak Bian!"

"Hidungku?" Bian sontak langsung memegang hidungnya dengan tangan kanan. Dan ketika ia menarik tangannya kembali ke hadapan wajahnya, ia melihat jari-jarinya sudah terlumuri darah.

"Astaga, Ath, dia mimisan!" Cagalli seketika berkata panik.

Athrun segera mendekati mereka. Ia mengeluarkan saputangan bersih dari saku jasnya, menyerahkannya pada Cagalli. "Cagalli, pakai ini untuk membersihkan darahnya."

Cagalli menerima saputangan yang disodorkan Athrun, lalu dengan tangan sedikit gemetar ia langsung membersihkan noda darah di hidung Bian. Ia menoleh ke arah Kisaka yang duduk di kursi kemudi, kemudian berkata, "Kisaka, kita ke rumah sakit terdekat sekarang."

Kisaka sedikit kaget mendengar perintah itu. "Tapi, Cags, setengah jam lagi kita harus sudah di bandara," katanya. "Bagaimana dengan acara penting di Las Vegas?"

"Putraku lebih penting!" sergah Cagalli dengan nada suara penuh emosi.

"Bagiku dan bagi istriku keselamatan Bian lebih penting dari acara mana pun, Kisaka," Athrun memandang pengawal itu skeptis. "Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Ah, ya, maaf," wajah Kisaka yang tercermin di kaca spion depan tampak menyesal. "Oke, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Ayah, Ibu," Bian tiba-tiba berkata lirih. "Kisaka benar, kita harus segera ke bandara."

"Apa yang kau katakan, kid? Tentu saja kita harus ke rumah sakit. Kau harus segera diperiksa."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Bu," gumam Bian. Tetapi sepersekian detik setelahnya Bian memang merasakan ada apa-apa pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya lemas, kepalanya pusing, perutnya mual dan matanya benar-benar terasa berat untuk terus ia buka. Walaupun begitu Bian tetap kukuh, "Begini saja; Ibu dan Adik-adik tetap pergi ke Vegas, biar Ayah dan Kisaka yang menemaniku ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak, sayang," tolak Cagalli. "Kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama-sama."

"Ibu, _please,_ " Bian memohon sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Cagalli. "Aku tahu acara itu sangat penting bagi Ibu, para karyawan Ibu pasti sangat membutuhkan kehadiran Ibu di sana. Lagi pula ada Ayah yang menemaniku," dengan mengerahkan segenap tenaga Bian menoleh ke arah Athrun. "Ya, 'kan, Yah? Kau akan menemaniku?"

"Ayah tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Athrun berjanji.

"Baiklah, sayang," Cagalli semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Bian, mengelus punggung dan puncak kepala putra bungsunya tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Walaupun berat sekali rasanya bagi Ibu meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini."

 _Aku pun begitu, Bu,_ balas Bian dalam hati. _Berat sekali bagiku melihat Ayah dan Ibu selalu cemas karena mengkhawatirkanku. Seandainya saja keadaan tubuhku sama seperti anak-anak sehat lainnya... aku pasti tidak akan melihat wajah murung Adik-adik seperti sekarang, Ayah dan Ibu tidak terus terepoti olehku, dan mungkin sekarang aku sedang belajar di kelas yang sama dengan Jian di La Rosey._

 _Ah, Jian saudaraku... apakah di masa depan kita masih bisa terus bersama dengan bergandengan tangan? Aku tidak yakin, karena aku tidak tahu sampai berapa lama aku bisa bertahan menghadapi ini._

 _Memiliki tubuh invalid..._ _benar-benar_ _tidak mengenakkan._

Dan kesadaran Bian pun akhirnya menghilang. Ia pingsan dalam pelukan Cagalli.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** Bridge itu permainan kartu ya genks, yah asah otak juga kayak catur. Bistro di fic ini maksudnya restoran informal ;)) Mohon dimaklumi kalau ada kata, kalimat dan paragraf yang aneh. Bab ini nyaris 9k, lumayan capek juga saya revisinya:))

Eyooyoo e tim apa kabar? *plak* canda kok hehe biar gak tegang. Oke langsung saja seharusnya Bab ini adalah Bab SISILIA, tetapi akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat Bab yang menceritakan kebersamaan keluarga Zala secara utuh lebih dulu. Latar tempat di bab-bab depan kita bakal ke Sisilia, Jerman dan Inggris :)) Saya nggak sabar pengin langsung ke crime-nya sebenarnya, yah tapi mesti nunggu 2 sampai 3 Bab :')) Omong-omong, ada yang penasaran Bian kenapa? Hehe yups Bian emang lemah dari segi fisik:( spesifik dia kenapa tunggu bab-bab depan aja ya genks jawabannya:P Walau begitu jangan remehin Bian ya:)) gitu2 dia calon kuda hitam saya di fic ini:)) *jgn spoiler bgst!*

Dan maaf ya kalau updatenya lama :")) Saya udah mulai diracuni maen game lagi sama temen2 saya soalnya:")) yah saya hiatus setahun kemarin juga gegara betah maen di server mcpc ama dota:((, jujur dari hati terdalam saya pengin cepet2 tamatin nih FF kok:)) semoga saya selalu niat!

* * *

 **Balasan review :**

 **Fuyu Aki:** Halo, Fuyu! Akhirnya aku membuat Bab ini! Semoga nggak mengecewakan yah hehe. Thnks sudah review ;)) dan balasannya sudah kusampaikan di pm kan waktu itu :P

 **Mia Fu Ars:** Haduh bosque masa sih sampe mewek? Ini cuma FF boss, gak perlu sampe sedih gitu lah wkwkw. Tapi thnks ya sudah review :))

 **Alyazala:** Ini sudah di next, Kak. Makasih sudah review :))

 **Titania546:** Halo, Titania! Makasih ya sudah menyukai OC-ku, dan makasih juga sudah review dan mendukungku! Kalau kamu bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sama AZ, silahkan pantengin aja ya bab-bab depan:)) bye!

* * *

 **Pilih Jian atau Bian? Kalau mau review... waktu dan tempat dipersilahkan:))**


End file.
